Kau Yang Tak Pernah Bisa Ku Gapai
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: Betapa banyak tempat di bumi yang sudah biasa ditinggali oleh seorang pemuda... Namun kerinduannya hanyalah selalu pada tempat pertama yang ia tinggali.. Warning : Typo/Mainstream... Naruto POV. NaruHana. Slight/NaruKarin/NaruHina/NaruIno.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto_

.

.

* * *

 _Sekilas terbayang masa yang indah silam_... _Menyentuh tulus di relung hati terdalam_...

Semua hal ini berawal dari cerita temanku tentang gadis itu. Namanya Hanabi, kelas dua SMP. Umurku hanya terpaut 2 tahun saja darinya.

Entah pada saat itu karna memang aku ingin memiliki pacar atau hanya senda gurau saja, ku coba-coba menitip salam padanya melalui temanku Konohamaru, satu sekolah dengannya. Dan hal yang tak ku duga sama sekali adalah gadis itu menerima salamku dan mengirim salam balik untuk ku. Untuk aku yang selalu ditolak oleh para gadis, itu merupakan kabar paling menggembirakan dalam hidupku.

Lalu dengan modal secarik kertas dan bolpoin, serta sebatang rokok ku tulis sepucuk surat berisikan puisi untuknya. Dia menerimanya dan membalas suratku. Surat balasan itu sampai di tanganku. Hatiku berdebar-debar, mencoba menebak-nebak apa isi surat itu. Di sisi lain aku gembira karna baru kali ini aku bisa dekat dengan seorang gadis.

Ku buka surat itu, dan yang tampak di mataku adalah sederet huruf-huruf yang tersusun dengan rapi sehingga membentuk rangkaian kata-kata yang indah. Aku pun membalas suratnya dan memberikannya pada Konohamaru. Kemudian setiap seminggu sekali surat balasan selalu datang padaku dan perlahan aku mulai merasakan getaran-getaran asmara dalam hatiku. Rindu terhadap gadis itu semakin memuncak, dan keinginan melihat bagaimana rupa gadis itu memenuhi perasaanku.

Akhirnya dalam surat terakhir yang ku kirim, aku memintanya untuk bertemu denganku di taman Konoha. Gadis itu tak menolak dan malah menyanggupinya. Namun, pertemuan itu tidak berjalan semulus seperti apa yang ku bayangkan, karena sebuah halangan yang menimpaku hari itu membuatku tak bisa datang menemuinya.

Ketika halangan yang menimpaku sudah hilang, aku pun datang ke taman Konoha saat matahari sudah tinggi. Tapi sesampainya aku di sana gadis itu sudah pulang. Yah, aku kecewa, kecewa karna tak bisa bertemu dengannya, juga kecewa pada diriku karna aku yang membuat janji, aku juga yang tak menepatinya.

Malam harinya aku menerima sebuah surat darinya. Setiap bait kata-kata yang ku baca dari surat itu berisi tentang kekecewaannya padaku. Apa yang bisa ku katakan padanya? hanya kata maaf beribu maaf yang ku tulis di suratku.

Mulai dari saat itu Hanabi mulai jarang membalas suratku. Aku bingung, sekaligus kecewa ketika biasanya setiap minggu surat balasannya yang ku tunggu-tunggu selalu datang, kini mulai jarang ku terima.

Entahlah, apakah karna gara-gara pertemuan itu dia menjadi berubah? Mungkin, aku juga tak tahu. Dan jawabannya ku temukan sebulan setelahnya.

Gadis itu telah menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang kakak kelasnya. Mendengar itu semua, seperti ada sebuah sentilan ringan yang menghantam pelan lubuk hatiku. Konohamaru memarahinya, sehingga gadis itu meminta maaf padaku dan berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi, mungkin kami memang belum ditakdirkan untuk bertemu saat itu karna Konohamaru merobek surat terakhir yang ku kirim untuk Hanabi.

Awalnya aku belum tahu tentang kejadian itu, sampai beberapa hari kemudian salah seorang teman akrabku yang juga teman Konohamaru memberitahu tentang kelakuan bagaimana Konohamaru merobek surat ku.

Aku bertanya pada Konohamaru alasan kenapa dia sampai melakukan itu. Dia terus membantah dan berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan itu. Setelah itu selama seminggu dia terus menghindar dariku. Padahal aku sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Selang sehari setelah itu Konohamaru datang padaku dan mengakui semua perbuatannya. Aku memaafkannya, dia kemudian meminta nomer ponselku. Saat ku tanya untuk apa? Ternyata Hanabi yang menyuruhnya. Aku pun memberikannya berharap Hanabi segera menghubungiku. Karna saat itu aku ingin sekali mendengar bagaimana suara  
Hanabi.

Aku terus menunggunya. Dari hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu tapi ponselku tak kunjung berbunyi. Ku coba bertanya pada Konohamaru tentang nomor ponsel Hanabi. Konohamaru malah membentakku dan berkata bahwa gadis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Kecewa? tentu saja aku kecewa. Aku yang sangat berharap padanya, kini harus menelan pahit karena gadis itu. Walau sering ditolak oleh para gadis tapi kali ini berbeda, benar-benar membuatku kehilangan semangat. Mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak berharap padanya.

Akhirnya ponsel beserta kartunya yang ku miliki saat itu berpindah ke pemilikan ke sepupu ku Karin. Hari demi hari ku jalani seperti biasanya sampai dua minggu kemudian Karin mengabariku tentang seorang perempuan yang sering menelponnya beberapa kali dan yang ditanyakan perempuan itu adalah aku. Satu nama yang langsung muncul di kepala ku saat itu yaitu Hanabi. Namun, aku memilih tak memperdulikannya dan menyuruh Karin untuk tak menggubrisnya.

Selesaikah? Sayangnya tidak. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, waktu itu aku dan Konohamaru sedang tidur-tiduran di rumahnya. Bicara tentang banyak hal dan entah kenapa? Arah pembicaraan Konohamaru beralih membicarakan gadis itu yaitu Hanabi.

Berpura-pura aku tak menampakkan apapun pada Konohamaru seolah aku tak mengenal gadis itu walau sebenarnya setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Konohamaru tak pernah lolos dari perhatianku. Setiap kali dia menyebutkan tentang dirinya bercanda dengan Hanabi membuatku merasakan sedikit cemburu padanya. Seolah aku tak rela kalau Hanabi tertawa bersama orang lain. Tapi, semua rasa cemburu itu ku pendam jauh di dalam hatiku. Karna saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapanya Hanabi.

Setelah merasa tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi, mendadak Konohamaru mengeluarkan ponsel yang baru dibelinya. Lalu menekan-nekan tombol ponsel miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara halo dari mulut Konohamaru. Selang beberapa detik Konohamaru menekan kembali tombol ponselnya dan bisa ku dengar suara indah nan merdu seorang perempuan masuk menyapa gendang telingaku.

Aku bertanya pada Konohamaru dengan cara berbisik pelan agar perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengannya tidak mendengar suaraku. Tapi, si congek itu tidak pernah mengerti yang namanya pelan-pelan sehingga Hanabi bertanya dengan siapa Konohamaru bicara dan Konohamaru menyebutkan namaku mulus tanpa ada rasa ke khawatiran sedikitpun sehingga Hanabi langsung saja mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Beberapa saat setelah itu kami terlibat adu mulut, saling meneriaki sehingga suara kami bisa terdengar sampai keluar rumah. Dan karena hal itu membuat ayah Konohamaru mendaratkan dua buah jitakan di kepala kami berdua. Tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut kami kecuali suara rintihan saja. Semua itu tak berlangsung lama karna segera setelah kepergian ayahnya Konohamaru, kami kembali saling meneriaki dengan cara berbisik-bisik. Ayah Konohamaru kembali menjitak kepala kami berdua dan malam itu hanya napas berat kami yang mendominasi di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah itu aku mengambil nomor Hanabi dan menghafalnya. Lalu ku hubungi dia menggunakan ponsel milik Karin yang saat itu sudah ganti kartu baru. Dia mengangkat telpon dariku, dan saat itu hatiku benar-benar terasa berdebar-debar ketika aku berbicara dengannya. Setiap tarikan dan hembusan napasnya terasa ibarat hembusan udara sejuk di pagi hari, benar-benar menyegarkan hatiku. Kemudian nada-nada suaranya yang merdu terdengar seperti alunan nyanyian musim semi di telingaku. Aku benar-benar terlena olehnya.

Akan tetapi, semua keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama karna ketika ku sebutkan namaku, Hanabi langsung memutus telpon dariku. Tak ada kata yang terpatri dalam hati selain kata kecewa.

Apa dia sangat membenciku? sampai-sampai dia bahkan tak mau mendengar namaku?. Itu hanya menjadi misteri dalam kepalaku.

 **November**

Aku diberi ponsel jadul oleh salah seorang sepupu laki-lakiku Nagato. Dan yang akan ku lakukan saat itu adalah membeli kartu baru, dan menghubungi Hanabi. Tapi, aku tidak akan memakai nama asliku, karna Hanabi mungkin akan langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang lalu-lalu. Jadi aku menggunakan nama samaranku yaitu Alek.

Setelah menekan-nekan tombol ponselku, hanya tinggal menekan tombol hijau yang ada ponsel tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi 'Tut.' dan segera ku akhiri panggilan ku. Tak berapa lama menunggu sebuah pesan masuk pun terpampang di layar ponselku. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

Dia bertanya siapa? Maka ku balas dengan menuliskan nama Alex dan ingin berkenalan dengannya. Gadis itu percaya begitu saja. Akhirnya aku bisa mengenal Hanabi lagi. Hari demi hari, minggu ke minggu berjalan. Setiap harinya aku selalu setia mendengar ocehannya melalui telepon, atau kadang lewat pesan sampai pada akhir bulan Desember aku merasa lelah dan tak tega membohonginya terus-menerus.

Dengan pertimbangan yang sudah matang, aku memberitahunya tentang diriku yang asli. Semula sebelum ku sebutkan namaku gadis itu mengira aku ini adalah mantan kekasih pertamanya dulu. Namun, saat dia tahu itu bahwa aku adalah Naruto gadis itu sangat kecewa. Itu ku tahu setelah membaca pesan yang sangat panjang yang dia kirim padaku. Saat itu aku memahami perasaannya yang telah ku bohongi dan membuat ku sangat menyesalinya.

Sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak mengganggu hidupnya lagi. Walau hati sebenarnya tak rela tapi akan ku coba untuk melupakan gadis itu. Aku bukan yang diinginkannya, dan itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Sejak malam itu semuanya terasa hampa. Setiap malam aku merasa begitu kesepian. Dan seminggu setelah kejadian itu tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk tertera di layar ponselku.

TBC hakawakakakaka


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya malah update yang ini...

Fic yang lain seperti CPCS dan NSM sedang dalam pengerjaan...

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Namanya Sara. Nama itu yang aku ketahui gara-gara sebuah pesan nyasar ke ponselku seminggu setelah kejadian pesan terakhir Hanabi. Semula ku kira dia adalah salah seorang temanku yang ingin mengerjaiku. Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Karna dulu kami sering mengerjai teman-teman kami yang sedang jomblo, dengan berpura-pura menjadi seorang gadis. Atas dasar pengalaman yang pernah ku alami dulu, aku sedikit lebih waspada.

Walau pun dia benar-benar seorang perempuan aku tetap akan jaga-jaga. Sedia payung sebelum hujan kata pepatahnya. Yah, agar nanti tidak terlalu dipermalukan di hadapan teman-teman yang lain. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana malunya ketika seseorang yang mengaku dirinya cewek dan ingin berkenalan denganmu secara tiba-tiba. Dan ketika kau pamerkan dihadapan teman-temanmu bahwa kau ini orang yang laku. Eh, tahu-tahunya itu kerjaan si fulan. Kesal tidak?

Tapi, berhubung waktu itu tidak ada teman sms-an. Jadi dah sms-annya sama cowok aja sekalian. Maklum dulu kan aku punya kartu yang gratis smsnya sampai masa aktifnya berakhir. Sayang banget kalau punya gratis sms tapi tidak ada teman sms-an. Beruntung tidak? Ya iya, secara gitu kartu ku termasuk dalam jejeran kartu paling beruntung di negara ini.

Lupakan soal itu, kembali ke tema pembicaraan.

Orangnya ternyata asyik juga. Tapi, aku masih belum percaya kalau dia itu cewek sampai pada akhirnya aku memberanikan diri mengorbankan pulsaku yang tersisa tiga ratus perak hanya untuk menelponnya. Dia mengangkat telpon dariku, dan suaranya memang benar seorang perempuan. Aku masih belum bisa percaya karna mungkin saja orang itu nyuruh-nyuruh orang buat bicara.

Ke esokan harinya pas lagi kumpul-kumpul bareng teman-teman nih. Coba-coba saja ku misscall nomor si Sara itu, dan ternyata tidak ada satu pun ponsel teman-temanku yang berbunyi. Padahal kan semuanya lagi pegang ponsel, jadi dah aku garuk-garuk kepala sambil mendongak ke atas. 'Kok bisa ya?' tanyaku dalam hati. Jiah, panggilan ku malah diangkat dan pulsaku sebanyak tiga ratus perak yang baru ku beli melayang sia-sia.

Mulai dari itu aku percaya bahwa dia itu perempuan. Aku mulai curhat-curhatan sama dia tentang Hanabi, dan hebatnya dia memberiku kata-kata motivasi supaya aku bisa move on dari si Hanabi.

Dia juga anaknya enak diajak bercanda, selain itu tulisannya yang kayak tulisan anak-anak alay gitu bikin aku merasa tergelitik. Bagaimana tidak? Tulisannya yang bergelombang tampak seperti gelombang ombak yang menyapu pesisir pantai. Pas dibaca kayak digelitik gitu deh. Ah susah pokoknya menjelaskannya.

Perlahan karna gadis itu, sedikit demi sedikit nama Hanabi mulai memudar dari benakku. Kehadirannya dalam sepiku membuatku sedikit terhibur. Tapi, 2 hari kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah pesan menyela acara sms-anku dengan Sara. Dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Hanabi.

Aku bahagia sekali sampai ingin menjerit-jerit. Kayak cewek yang kedatangan artis idolanya. Teriak-teriak tidak jelas gitu sambil menjulurkan tangan. "ZUNG PYUUU! ZUNG PYUUU!" atau "Lee Min Hoo!"

Aku tidak begitu. Itu hanya perumpamaan untuk menjelaskan betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Ku buka pesan itu, dan bayangkan saja pesannya panjang sekali. Berisi puisi dan kata-kata indah yang membuatku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Kemudian satu-satunya kenyataan yang ku ketahui setelah itu ialah Hanabi adalah teman sekolahnya Sara. Sempat bertanya pada diri sendiri apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa dia sampai-sampai ngasi nomor ku ke orang lain? Yang ku inginkan itu dia, bukan orang lain. Tapi, tak mungkin ku ungkapkan karna bisa saja nanti Hanabi akan menjauhiku lagi hanya gara-gara ini. Posisi seperti ini tidak memungkinkan ku untuk memulai acara pertengkaran dengannya. Maafkan saja.

Setelah itu selama 2 minggu aku terus sms-an dengan dua gadis sekaligus, dan yang membuat ku heran adalah kenapa Hanabi selalu jadi jutek waktu aku memberitahunya tentang aku yang sedang sms-an dengan Sara. Tahu tidak? Setiap kali aku tanya dia sudah makan. Dia menjawabnya hanya dengan huruf 'y' saja. Aku jadi bingung dengan sikapnya. Kemudian ku coba bertanya pada Sara, dia memberitahuku bahwa Hanabi sedang cemburu. Entah kenapa? Hatiku menjadi senang sekali mendengarnya.

Takut Hanabi menjadi milik orang lain, maka ku tembak saja dia walau pun kami tak pernah bertemu. Setidaknya kan untuk jaga-jaga supaya tidak ada yang mendekatinya. Haha. Dia menerimaku menjadi pacarnya. Ku rasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat karna hal itu, sampai-sampai aku sering berjoget-joget sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Orang tua ku pun mengira kalau aku ini sudah gila. Tak ngerti sekali ya? Kalau anaknya lagi kasmaran.

Semakin hari berlalu rindu dalam hatiku yang ingin bertemu dengannya semakin menggunung. Akhirnya di bulan februari ketika itu malam hari, aku mengajak Hanabi untuk bertemu keesokan harinya. Dan dia mau saja menemuiku asalkan tidak jauh-jauh dari rumahnya.

Motor tidak ada, sementara minta ditemani sama teman kan tidak enak. Selain tidak enaknya pas melihat teman yang diajak cuma jadi pengganggu eh malah aku yang enak-enakan sendiri. Terus bagian tidak enaknya juga di kita, kan tidak enak bicara sama pacar kalau ada orang di dekat kita. Jadinya ku coba cari alternatif lain, dan ketemu. Mari kita lari pagi!

Malam itu aku berdoa semoga aku bisa bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dan ternyata doaku dikabulkan juga. Subuh-subuh sekali aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, sampai arah pandangan ku tertuju pada jam dinding yang ada di tembok. Tak berapa lama kemudian aku langsung lompat dari tempat tidurku sembari berlari ke kamar mandi.

Gosok, gosok, gosok. Sambil berjoget di kamar mandi ku gosok kakiku, makin ke atas makin jelas kelihatan ikan sardennya sedang geleng-geleng ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dada, wajah, tangan, dll semua sudah ku gosok. Selesai mandi langsung lap badan pakai handuk.

Sesudahnya ambil pakaian. Dari mulai kolor, celana selutut, baju kaos hitam, lalu jaket hitam kesayanganku, dan tak lupa sepatu ked putihku. Setelah semua pakaian beserta sepatunya ku pakai, aku pun melangkah ke arah kaca. Bersidekap sambil mengangkat dagu, memandang bayangan diriku di cermin. Berdebar-debar, sampai bernapas pun terasa sulit. Karna ini adalah momen paling berharga dalam hidupku. Di dalam benak ku sudah mulai membentuk bayangan-bayangan tentang gadis itu.

Ku atur rambutku supaya lebih terlihat lebih keren, atau tampan. Ku sisir rambutku ke belakang menggunakan jari-jari tanganku meniru gaya rambut chara favoritku di Tekken 5 aka Jin Kazama. Setelah semua terasa cukup aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah sambil melihat jam yang terpampang di layar ponselku.

Jam 5.15 pagi.

30 meter dari rumahku ada sebuah jalan raya. Dan ketika aku sudah sampai di jalan raya itu, aku mulai berlari, tidak terlalu cepat.

Sekitar 8 menitan aku berlari, ku lihat sebuah pertigaan di depanku.

Ciiiaaat

Aku berbelok ke kanan. Kemudian tak terlalu jauh dari pertigaan itu ada turunan. Aku terus berlari dengan napas terengah-engah. Sampai pada sebuah jembatan sepanjang kurang lebih 20 meter yang terlihat menyeramkan di depanku.

Gelap, sepi, hanya ada aku seorang di tempat itu. Lalu ku tatap bawah jembatan itu dengan seksama, banyak sekali pohon-pohon bambu serta tanaman semak belukar yang ada di bawah jembatan itu, semakin tampak menyeramkan di ke dua mataku. Dan aku mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang menakutkan muncul dari kegelapan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku ngacir sekuat tenaga kabur dari tempat itu.

Setelah melewati jembatan itu, aku berhenti seraya memungut sebuah batu di tepi jalanan.

Ciaat

Ku lempar jembatan itu sambil berteriak, "Pengecut! Tunjukan wajah kalian!"

Karna tidak ada yang menyahut, aku pun kembali berlari melewati berbagai macam tikungan dan pertigaan, akhirnya aku berhenti di sebuah tempat dengan pemandangan yang indahnya. Ku bungkukan tubuhku sembari mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk memberikan udara bagi paru-paruku yang terasa sesak. Tangan kananku ku gunakan untuk mengusap peluh yang membanjiri keningku. Sambil berjalan ke sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di atas sebuah jembatan kecil, ku keluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku jaketku. Lalu ku dudukkan pantatku sambil menikmati udara sejuk pagi hari beserta pemandangan persawahan yang ada di sisi kiri kanan jalan. Matahari belum kelihatan, yang ada cuma sinarnya yang berwarna oranye tipis disertai warna putih kebiru-biruan di sebelah timur. Benar-benar menyejukkan sekali.

Ku tekan-tekan cepat tombol ponselku dan mencari-cari nama Hanabi pada kontak telponku. Setelah ketemu langsung ku tekan tombol berwarna hijau.

Terdengar suara gresek-gresek di telingaku.

"Halo," seseorang yang ada di seberang sana berbicara.

"Hana, ayo keluar. Aku ada di tepi jalan nih."

"Haaa," Hanabi cuma ber'haaa'ria saja. Entah apa maksudnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, sebelum aku bicara, Hanabi buru-buru melanjutkan, "Kakak, ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di seberang jalan raya di kampungmu, Hana." jawabku tidak sabar. Beberapa saat kemudian terasa sekali jantungku berdetak dengan kencang.

"Kenapa kakak tidak bilang dulu kalau kakak mau kesini."

"Kan sudah Hana sayangku."

"Terus ke sininya pakai apa kak?"

"Lari pagi. Hehehe,"

"Iiiii." Hanabi mengucapkan itu dengan nada menggemaskan.

"Kenapa? Hana tidak suka ya?"

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi, eer..."

"Ayo keluar, kakak sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Hana."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Hana mau ganti pakaian dulu."

"Iya, Hana."

Hanabi menutup telpon. Segera ku masukkan ponselku ke saku jaketku. Seiring dengan itu ku bangkitkan tubuhku sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku melakukan olahraga ringan.

Sambil berdiri di seberang jalan yang satunya ku nikmati setiap tarikan napas ku namun tak bisa membuat perasaanku lega. Masih saja jantungku terasa berdebar-debar walau hampir sudah 25 menit menunggu. Apa Hanabi jadi keluar ya? Atau ada halangan lagi yang akan menghambat pertemuan kami. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi sedikit risau memikirkan hal itu.

Ah, atau mungkin ini terlalu jauh. Entahlah? Mungkin saja. Aku berbalik berniat kembali, mencoba untuk melangkah pelan menyusuri kembali tepi jalanan yang satunya. Aku berhenti sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan ponselku dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hanabi. Tak ada jawaban atau telpon diangkat. Akhirnya ku coba berjalan lagi berdoa semoga Hanabi menelponku. Tapi, sudah berpuluh-puluh langkah kemudian ponselku tak kunjung berbunyi.

Lalu tidak jauh di depanku tampak seorang anak kisaran anak SD atau SMP sedang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Pakaiannya pramuka dengan rok panjang, dan kemeja lengan panjang. Terlihat tangan kirinya sedang memeluk beberapa buku, lalu sebuah tas hitam melingkari tubuhnya. Ku tatap dengan seksama wajah pucatnya, dan aku sedikit terpesona dengan manis wajahnya. Namun, segera ku alihkan pandanganku darinya kemudian pasang tampang cuek-cuek bebek. Tujuanku Hana bukan anak-anak.

Hah, ternyata hanya anak SMP pikirku. Kembali aku merasa sedikit ke kecewaan karna gagal lagi untuk bertemu dengan Hanabi. Sampai sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Kak, Naruto?"

Aku tersentak dan segera menoleh ke kiri mencari asal suara. Dan ku dapati gadis yang ku kira anak SMP tadi sedang berdiri menghadap diriku. Sempat merasa bingung juga dari mana anak ini tahu namaku?. Sampai akhirnya aku tersadar tentang acara pertemuan ku dengan Hanabi.

"Hana?"

Gadis itu mengangguk beberapa kali kemudian berjalan beriringan di samping kiriku. Berpikir kenapa aku tidak menduga-duganya ya? Ku alihkan pandanganku ke depan kemudian kembali beralih ke Hanabi yang sedang berjalan di sampingku. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan terlihat sangat indah. Bulu matanya yang lentik terlihat sedikit tebal berpadu dengan dua mata lavendernya, sehingga tampak mempesona. Lalu wajahnya yang putih bersih nan mulus semakin menambah kesan manis dirinya.

Ku bungkukan tubuhku sedikit sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis Hanabi. Haha, ku saksikan perubahan warna kulitnya menjadi merah jambu. Mendadak ia mengangkat bukunya sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan karna itu membuat ku menjadi semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Kak, sampai di sini saja mengantarku." lirihnya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hana sayang?" tanyaku tanpa memudarkan senyumanku.

"Aku malu... Di depan ada rumah keluargaku."

"Tenang saja ... Tidak ada yang melihat kita." aku mengucapkannya dengan nada lembut. Hanabi diam tak menjawab perkataanku dan bisa ku lihat warna pink yang ada di pipinya semakin melebar segera setelah kami melewati seorang ibu yang tengah menyapu pekarangan rumahnya. Lalu di depan kami ada sekumpulan anak SD yang sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolahan mereka. Jiah, dia semakin tampak manis di mataku.

"Hanabi!" tiba-tiba suara teriakan seorang perempuan mengejutkan kami berdua. Kami menoleh ke asal suara yang berasal dari arah kiri kami. Dan bisa ku saksikan seorang gadis berparas cantik berambut merah dikuncir ke belakang. Sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi pun mengangkat tangannya sembari memberi isyarat ke pada gadis itu untuk mengajaknya kemari. Tapi, gadis itu terlihat menggeleng sambil memberi isyarat menggunakan matanya menunjuk diriku.

Sedangkan aku hanya diam menatap gadis bersurai merah itu yang terus-terusan menatap kami berdua. Tiba-tiba gadis itu memberi isyarat menggunakan wajahnya supaya aku melihat ke arah Hanabi. Dan ketika ku alihkan pandanganku untuk menatap Hanabi lagi. Ternyata Hanabi sudah berjalan meninggalkanku. Segera saja ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Hana, kenapa meninggalkan kakak?"

Hanabi diam, Entah apa yang dipikirkannya? Tapi, tak lama kemudian dia berujar dengan nada datar.

"Dia yang namanya Sara, kak." lihatkan datar sekali ucapannya.

"O," aku terdiam sebentar. "Hana, sudah sarapan belum?"

Hanabi menggeleng dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Diamnya tak berlangsung lama karna Hanabi kembali membuka suaranya.

"Dia cantik ya, kak?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku pun sudah paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Hanabi.

"Kakak sayang, Hana." ujarku lembut mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku saat itu. "Apa Hana sayang kakak?" lanjutku lagi. Hanabi hanya mengangguk pelan beberapa kali menjawab pertanyaanku.

Setelah itu hening, tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Ku lihat pemandangan yang begitu indah yang ada di hadapanku. Di sebelah kanan jalan ada persawahan dan yang tidak terlalu luas. Pepohonan yang ada di kiri kanan semakin tampak mempesona di pelupuk mataku. Belum lagi udara sejuk serta lembayu ke emasan sang mentari yang menyinari tempat itu semakin memberikan efek mendalam dalam jiwaku.

Rumah-rumah yang tak terlalu banyak tidak mengurangi sedikit pun keindahannya malah terlalu menyatu dengan pemandangan di hadapanku. Mata, serta rongga pernapasanku terasa nyaman sekali karna suasana tempat itu yang sejuk. Dan hal yang paling membuat keindahan itu terasa hidup adalah gadis di sebelahku ini.

Ingin ku raih tangannya dan menautkan jemariku dengan jemari tangannya agar semua ke indahan ini bisa ku nikmati bersamanya. Namun, karena malu dan masih ada kekakuan yang ada di antara aku dan Hanabi, maka aku hanya diam sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam merasakan ke segaran yang menyejukkan hatiku. Sampai berlama-lama kemudian kami tiba di sebuah pertigaan menuju sekolahnya, gadis itu berhenti dan aku pun ikut menghentikan langkahku sambil mengernyitkan dahiku keheranan.

"Kenapa berhenti, Hana?"

"Sudah sampai, kak."

"Hah...," ku hela napas kecewa. "padahal kakak masih ingin bersama Hana lebih lama lagi." Hanabi hanya diam sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan bukunya tidak berani menatap wajahku.

"Apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hana?"

"Entahlah, kak. Aku masuk sekolah dulu." Hanabi langsung berlari tanpa berkata apa-apa meninggalkanku di jalanan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum menatap ke pergian Hanabi yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Tak menyadari di sekitarku muda-mudi yang memakai seragam pramuka berjalan melewatiku.

TBC

* * *

AN: Hanya sekadar peringatan : Nanti untuk bagian Hinata atau Ino mungkin akan ada adegan-adegan lime-lime atau lemon-lemon an. Jadi buat yang merasa bocah segera menyingkir dari sini... atau ku tendang kalilan hahahahaha

Balasan Review : Sena Ayuki, Narasi itu apaan mbak, aku bingung.. dan terimakasih sudah review...

UH : Ane antara galau dan gak galau. ane juga galau tahu gan pas nulis cerita ini..

Guest,: Thanks

fajarfina : Masak sih?

* * *

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk review + buat yang fave and follow fic ini...

* * *

See you next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalau ada yang sadar sebenarnya fic ini versi lain dari CPCS...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Umur Naruto di chap 1 = 16 tahun...  
**

 **Hanabi = 14 tahun..**

 **Chap 2 Naruto = 18 tahun...**

 **Hanabi = 16 tahun...**

 **aku lupa ngasi tahu, kalau sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak acara robek surat itu...**

 **Karin = 17 tahun**

 **Nagato : 20 tahun**

* * *

 **.**

 **Udah ya cuap-cuapnya**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanya millik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

* * *

Mendung di hari itu, menghalangi cahaya sang surya tuk menghangatkan bumi. Rintik-rintik hujan secara bergantian menghantam pakaianku... Ku segera bergegas ke sebuah papan nama yang memiliki sebuah atap kecil tak jauh dari tempatku duduk tadi. Hari ini adalah hari ke empat aku menunggu Hanabi di tempat itu. Dan tak ku duga, guyuran hujan itu telah mengusirku dari tempat itu.

Sambil berjongkok ku sandarkan punggungku pada salah satu tiang penyangga papan reklame itu. Berharap Hanabi akan ke luar tuk menemuiku.

Dengan ke cemasan yang terus melanda hatiku, aku berdo'a semoga hujan ini lekas reda agar aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis kesayanganku. Pandanganku sesekali terarah pada layar ponselku, memperhatikan dengan seksama jam yang terpatri di layarnya. Aku menjadi semakin gelisah tatkala jam sudah menunjuk pukul 6 lewat 25 menit. Namun, kegelisahanku sedikit berkurang saat guyuran hujan setengah mereda, yang tersisa hanyalah rintik-rintik kecil berjatuhan dari atas langit.

Sayup-sayup dari arah belakang, ku dengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Ku tengok ke belakang untuk memastikannya, dan ku lihat di depan sebuah POLINDES Hanabi sedang berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkannya mengajak ku untuk ke sana. Seulas senyum pun mulai merekah menghiasi wajahku dan ku segerakan membangkitkan tubuhku. Aku berjalan cepat mendekati gadis itu seraya menggelar telapak tanganku bermaksud melindungi kepalaku dari tetes-tetes hujan yang berjatuhan mengeroyok ku.

Ku lihat Hanabi masuk ke halaman POLINDES itu dan berhenti di bawah pohon yang baru memasuki usia dewasanya. Aku pun mempercepat langkah kaki ku menghampiri gadis manis yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Setibanya aku di depan Hanabi, ku acak rambutku yang basah untuk mengurangi kadar air yang menyelip di antara rambutku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah wajah manis gadis di depan ku yang sedang menunduk.

"Kupikir kakak tidak akan datang..." gantungnya lemah memulai percakapan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hanaku?"

"Kakak tahu tidak? Cuma kakak saja yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada getaran-getaran suka pada nada bicara Hanabi. Aku pun melebarkan senyumanku melihat wajah tersipunya. Ku angkat tanganku, lalu ku cubit gemas pipinya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hana?" tanyaku sambil ku bungkukkan tubuh untuk menatap lebih dekat wajah Hanabi. Tapi, ketika gerakan tubuhku berhenti, tiba-tiba saja Hanabi menutupi wajahnya menggunakan ke dua telapak tangannya, kemudian berbalik membelakangiku.

"Kakak, jangan lakukan itu lagi." berkata lemah dengan nada yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Hahahahaha," suara gelak tawa menyembur melalui mulutku. Sembari menegakkan tubuhku, ku pegang pundaknya seraya melanjutkan. "Hana, tidak sekolah?"

Dilepasnya tangkupan tangannya, lalu digelengkannya kepalanya. "Tidak. Sedang hujan kak."

"Cuma gerimis, Hana. Basah sedikit juga tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ku singkirkan tanganku dari pundaknya. Dilepaskannya tangkupan tangannya seraya berbalik menghadap diriku. Dia diam saja tak berkata apa-apa.

"Ayo sekolah. Nanti Hana terlambat."

Hatiku berdegub-degub kencang kala terlintas dalam benakku untuk memegang tangannya. Ku alihkan mataku menatap tangan kirinya dan tiba-tiba saja tanganku tergerak ke depan meraih pergelangan tangannya seraya ku tarik lemah tangannya menuntunnya mengikutiku. Namun, perubahan ekspresi wajahnya dari yang berwarna merah menjadi murung membuatku langsung menghentikan langkahku.

"Hana, kenapa? Tidak suka ya kakak pegang tangannya?"

"Bukan, kak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Teringat kakak ya?" tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak rela kalau pipi merah mudanya pudar dari wajah pucatnya.

"Ikh, kakak ke-GR-an tahu." balasnya kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

* * *

Dalam guyuran gerimis di hari itu kami berjalan berdua. Walau di belakang kami ada Sara beserta sekumpulan anak SD dan anak-anak SMP lainnya, sedang memperhatikan kami. Tapi aku tak mengacuhkan mereka dan lebih fokus pada gadis di sebelahku ini.

"Hana..." ku panggil manja dirinya.

"Mmm..." dia menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap jalanan.

"Boleh pegang tangan tidak?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Boleh ya?"

"Tidak."

"Sekarang boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Hana. Sekali saja."

"Ikh, kakak maksa sekali sih?"

"Cuma pegangan tangan saja, masak tidak boleh?"

"Hm ... Janji ya cuma sekali aja."

"Iya janji."

Setelah itu Hanabi diam dengan pandangan tetap terarah ke depan. Dengan gerakan pelan ku raih telapak tangannya, dan Hanabi sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang kulakukan hingga tangannya reflek menjauh dari tanganku. Namun, segera ku genggam tangannya erat-erat. Tepi jalanan itu merupakan kenangan pertama kalinya aku menggenggam tangan seorang gadis.

"Uh... Apa ada orang di belakang kak?"

"Tidak ad―"

"Cieee, cieee, cieeee..." orang-orang atau anak-anak yang ada di belakang kami berteriak menggoda kami berdua, sampai Hanabi pun menengok ke belakang dan seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah merah padam. Segera ditariknya tangannya mencoba membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman tanganku.

"Kakak, lepaskan aku!" Hanabi menarik-narik tangannya. Tapi lebih erat lagi ku genggam tangannya seolah tak ingin tangan lembutnya lepas dari genggamanku.

"Tidak. Kakak belum puas. Lagi pula ini hanya sekali."

"Tapi―Hahahahaha―Mmmhhh." Hanabi tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan muka benar-benar merah sempurna sambil membungkuk, lalu ditutupnya mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kelakuannya itu malah membuatku makin gemas melihatnya.

"Kakak, ku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku malu..." kata Hanabi, terdengar seperti sedang ingin menangis. Akhirnya karena terpaksa dan juga kasihan ku lepaskan pegangan tanganku.

"Hah...," desahan kecewa menerobos melalui mulutku. "berarti besok kakak boleh pegang tangan, Hana lagi."

"Kakak 'kan sudah janji."

"Itu 'kan cuma setengah Hana. Coba tadi sampai kakak puas."

"Tu 'kan kakak ingkar janji."

"Kakak janjinya sampai full. Bukan setengah-setengah."

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya besok tidak boleh. Kakak sudah janji." jiah, dia ngambek.

Iya sih, dia bilang begitu. Tapi besoknya kenyataan berbeda. Dia diam saja, tak menolak atau pun melakukan perlawanan ketika ku selipkan jemari tanganku pada celah-celah jemari tangannya. Yah, hal itu menjadi rutinitas sehari-hariku ketika berdua bersama Hanabi.

Hari itu tepatnya empat belas hari pertemuanku dengannya, aku berjalan bersamanya sambil bergandengan tangan seperti biasanya. Ku keluarkan ponsel Nagato yang tadi malam ku pinjam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan sepulang nanti pasti dia akan langsung marah-marah. Berhubung sekarang dia tidak ada, maka ku singkirkan saja semua tentang Nagato dari pikiranku.

Ku putar lagu Ridho Rhoma - Cuma Kamu di trek mp3 ponsel ini. Lalu ku masukkan lagi ponsel ini ke saku jaketku. Beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar musik yang dimainkan. Makin ku genggam erat tangan putih Hanabi yang putih.

"Apa ada orang di belakang, kakak?" tanya Hanabi lemah lembut padaku.

Ku tolehkan wajahku sedikit ke belakang dan ku lihat Sara tengah berjalan seorang diri sambil tersenyum menatap kami.

"Tidak ada." dusta ku agar gadis bermahkotakan seperti gelapnya malam di sebelahku ini tidak memberontak lagi.

Hanabi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke depan. Kami berdua diam, tak berkata sepatah kata pun, dan tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Lebih memilih menikmati alunan lagu yang terdengar di gendang telinga kami.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

* * *

 _ **Tiada kalimat dapat melukiskan,**_

Ku angkat perlahan tangan kanannya yang sedang ku genggam.

 _ **betapa sayangku pada dirimu.**_

Tangan kananku juga ikut menangkup punggung tangannya. Dia tidak melakukan sedikit pun dan membiarkan ku melakukan itu padanya.

 _ **Tiada ibarat sebagai umpama,**_

Ku tempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi kananku.

 _ **betapa cintaku ke pada dirimu.**_

Sambil memejamkan mata, ku elus pelan telapak tangannya dengan pipiku. Merasakan kehangatan dari belaian yang begitu membahagiakanku. Perasaanku terhadap gadis ini telah memenuhi setiap tempat dalam dunia khayalku. Tanpa terasa, mataku tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan dua tetes airmata kebahagiaan yang mengalir pelan membuat garis bening di wajahku.

"Kakak menangis?" dia berhenti, kemudian bertanya sampai membuatku tersadar dari khayalanku. Aku pun membuka mataku sembari menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari pipiku.

Dengan cengiran yang sering ku tampilkan padanya, aku menatapnya. "Tidak. Mata kakak tadi kelilipan debu. Hehehehe."

"Kakak bohong." ekspresinya berubah cemberut dan membuatku merasa iba.

"Tidak, Hana. Mana mungkin kakak menangis," ku angkat ke dua tanganku sembari ku tekuk mirip seperti binaragawan yang sedang memperlihatkan otot-ototnya. "kakak 'kan kuat. Lihat 'kan, lihat 'kan." sambil melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian, mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Ehem, ehem." tiba-tiba saja Sara yang tadinya ada di belakang kami pun berdehem pelan menyadarkan kami, bahwa bukan kami saja yang ada di tempat ini. "tidak usah pedulikan aku." katanya saat lewat di antara kami. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya berkali-kali padaku.

"Nah, mulai sudah matanya jelalatan ke mana-mana." sindir Hanabi dengan wajah cemberut padaku.

"Apa? Dia cuma lewat Hana."

"Alah, alasan." dia berjalan lagi.

"Beneran,"

"Bohong."

"Benar tahu."

"Bohong."

"Mmm... Hana sudah sarapan belum?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Tep

Ku pegang bahunya, lalu berdiri di hadapannya. "Hana," panggilku.

Dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Tatap kakak."

"Tidak."

"Hana,"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Terus bagaimana?"

"Ah, sudahlah."

Dan begitulah acara timpal-menimpal itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya Hanabi kembali seperti semula. Dan kami berpisah lagi.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Nagato bersama Karin berdiri di tepi jalan raya. Di dekatnya sedang terparkir motor yang selalu dipakainya berangkat kuliah. Lelaki yang sudah memasuki bangku perkuliahan itu terlihat bersidekap dengan wajah ditekuk menatapku. Segera setelah aku berada di depannya ia pun langsung menghampiriku bersama Karin dan aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku.

Bletak.

"Itttaii!" aku merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Hahahahaha," bukannya dikhawatirkan, aku malah jadi bahan tertawaan Karin. Dasar sepupu jahat!

"Mana Experia ku." Nagato merentangkan telapak tangannya di depan ku menagih ponselnya yang ku pinjam.

Ku keluarkan ponsel pembawa sial itu dari saku jaketku, lalu ku berikan pada Nagato. "Ini. Dasar pelit." sindirku.

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi di sini ada file-file penting yang sudah susah-susah ku kumpulkan." ucapnya.

"Memangnya aku ini anak kemarin sore yang baru mengenal ponsel android."

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi, nanti kau salah tekan sehingga isi memory card ku terhapus semua oleh jahatnya jari-jari tanganmu itu."

"Halah, bilang saja kalau kau itu tidak rela ponselmu dipegang-pegang

. Dasar pelit."

"Sudah, sudah," tiba-tiba Karin menyela acara pertengkaran kami. "Kakak, berangkat kuliah sana. Nanti telat." lalu mengusir Nagato, kakaknya.

"Hah... Ya sudah, Kakak berangkat dulu ya, Karin." mendadak dia langsung mendelik ke arahku tapi matanya tertuju pada objek yang sedang memeluk lenganku di samping ku ini. "Dan kau. Jangan apa-apa 'kan adikku."

"Apa?!"

Dia memakai helmnya. Kemudian menaiki motornya.

"Aku hanya khawatir, meninggalkan adikku bersamamu." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Dan ucapannya itu, membuatku mengingat kembali kejadian ketika aku menindih Karin di atas tempat tidur. "Hei! Waktu itu hanya kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja! Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu!"

"Hahahahahahaha." dia tertawa yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari tertawaannya itu.

"Kak Naruto ayo temani aku." nah, yang minta ditemani di sebelahku ini punya kebiasaan aneh. Dan kebiasaannya ini ia lakukan ketika aku sering menginap di rumahnya. Karna orang tuaku sering pergi ke luar kota, tepatnya mengunjungi kakak ku Naruko yang sudah menikah ke kota Suna.

Awalnya dia tidak pernah melakukan kebiasaan itu. Dia mulai melakukan kebiasaan anehnya itu saat dia baru memasuki sekolah SMA. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sering menunggangi perutku, lalu mencubit-cubit pipiku dan itu membuatku sangat terkejut. yang paling parah terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu saat ku dapati wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku dan hampir saja aku berciuman dengannya. Mungkin kalau dia Hanabi, aku akan dengan senang hati memberinya ciuman. Tapi, berhubung dia sepupuku, aku agak merasa risih dengan hal itu.

Aku mencoba mengelak dengan cara membantingnya ke samping. Bersamaan dengan itu, Nagato tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang ku tempati dan menyaksikanku sedang berada di atas tubuh Karin. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya saja semenjak kejadian itu dia sering menyindirku dengan kalimat yang barusan.

"Kak Naruto." dia memanggilku.

"Mmmm..." ku tolehkan wajahku menatap dirinya yang masih memeluk lenganku.

"Kabar di jalanan mengatakan kalau kakak sedang jatuh cinta." dan kata-katanya membuatku sangat terkejut.

"Ha? Jalanan mana yang mengatakan itu!" ku gerakkan tangan ku menunjuk jalan raya yang ada di di sebelahku. "Apa yang ini. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri kawan!" ku teriaki jalanan itu. Bikin emosi saja, dasar payah.

"Jangan bercanda." balasnya ketus sambil mencubit lenganku.

"Aw!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **AN: Bagaimana? Maaf ya kalau jelek... Kalau bagus, ane cuma minta tinggalkan jejak reviewnya ya? kalau gak ya maaf buat agan-agan...  
**

* * *

 **Balasan Review :  
**

Fury F : Udah dijawab 'kan di atas... Gak ada lemon untuk NaruHana, gan... Pairnya NaruHana...

Blu Kira : NaruHina cuma lime gan... Lemonnya di NaruIno...

ryukusanagi : Ini udah up, Masak Harem sih... satu-satu gan...

UH : Ntar ceritanya berubah lagi kalau Shion yang masuk...

AripRif'an368 : maaf ya gan kalo gak dapet fell... maaf banget, cuma itu kemampuan ane...

* * *

 **BIG** **Thanks to :** Fury F, Blu Kira, ryukusanagi, UH, AripRif'an368 dan buat yang udah nyempatin diri buat review+ buat yang udah fave and follow fic ini


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

* * *

Setiap harinya aku dan Hanabi selalu menghias tempat duduk dan jalanan itu dengan kisah asmara kami, hingga tiap kali aku sekadar melintas, air mataku selalu mengalir pelan dari mataku.

Hari itu berbeda, tepatnya 2 bulan lebih sejak pertama kali aku menembak Hanabi, aku duduk di tempat itu seperti biasa. Tapi berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, ketika biasanya aku datang pagi harinya untuk menemui Hanabi. Kali ini aku datang sore harinya, tepatnya jam empat sore.

Duduk di tempat duduk di tepi jalan raya itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal sambil mengeluarkan ponsel jadul ku dari saku jaketku. Ku hubungi dia dan menyuruhnya segera keluar.

Selama tiga puluh menit aku terus sabar menunggu Hanabi keluar, peluh di wajah ku sama sekali tak terasa saat itu. Karena di benakku hanya terbayang senyum manisnya yang seketika itu menenangkan segala risau di hatiku.

Debaran jantungku terasa semakin menggila saat ke dua kornea mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan ke arah ku jauh di depanku. Sudut bibirku pun terangkat ke atas ketika aku mengenali sosok gadis itu.

Penampilannya kali ini benar-benar membuatku terpesona. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya berdandan. Putih wajahnya ibarat cahaya sang rembulan, ke dua manik lavendernya yang tampak bagai purnama, dan surai malamnya yang di sisir lepek. Dan hal itu seketika membuatku lupa dengan keadaan di sekitar ku.

Detik demi detik dia semakin mendekat ke padaku. Semakin jelas terlihat rona merah alami di pipinya, semakin menambah kesan manis dirinya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya tepat menghadap wajahku, menatapku hanya sekilas, lalu menunduk lagi. Hembusan angin sepoi menggoyang pelan surai hitamnya.

Sesampainya dia di depan ku, hanya melirik ku sebentar, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di dekatku.

Seluruh otot-otot persendianku menjadi lemas. Aku teler dibuatnya, teler akan pesona keindahan yang ditampilkannya. Setiap gerak-gerik yang dia lakukan tak lepas dari sorot mataku. Seakan tak ingin terlewatkan barang sedetik pun dengan gerakannya.

Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya meraih rambut bagian kirinya, kemudian dia membungkuk dan menyelipkan sebagian surai hitamnya di belakang telinganya. Lalu dia membetulkan sendal merah yang digunakannya.

Aku terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa menggerakkan bola mataku memperhatikan dirinya. Kalau saja dia istriku, mungkin sudah ku peluk dan ku cium dia dari tadi, saking gemasnya aku melihatnya.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, membetulkan pakaiannya yang padahal masih terlihat rapi.

"Ehem, ehem," dia berdehem pelan tanpa mau menoleh ke arahku. Setelah itu hening, tak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap dari mulut kami berdua.

1 menit...

Aku masih memperhatikannya.

2 menit...

Aku masih betah menatap wajahnya...

3 menit...

1 jam pun aku tidak akan pernah mau memalingkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Bahkan kalau seandainya ada pesawat yang akan jatuh ke sini dan melindasku, aku tetap tidak akan pernah mengalihkan mataku darinya.

.

"Kak...," dia memanggilku dengan suara yang lembut. Tapi aku tak menjawab. Tiada sepatah kata pun yang muncul di benak ku saat itu. Pikiran ku sudah tak ku tahu sedang nyangkut di mana.

 _ **Coeth** _

Kesadaranku langsung kembali ketika dia mendorong pelan wajah bagian kanan ku ke samping menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya, sehingga pandanganku teralihkan dari wajahnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kakak... Jangan menatapku seperti itu...," katanya dengan malu.

Reflek tangan kiriku pun memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Hana, cantik...," gumamku pelan.

"Kakak, jangan bohong...," dia menggenggam tangannya dan mulai melawan. Tentu saja ku tahan. Tapi perlawanannya makin gencar. Takut tangannya jadi sakit, akhirnya tangan kananku membantu memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sedangkan tangan kiriku yang tadinya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya berpindah memegang tinjunya, tidak terlalu kuat.

Sesaat kemudian perlawanannya melemah, genggamanku pun ikut melemah. Tinjunya yang semula terkepal secara perlahan terbuka sedikit. Aku pun memasukkan jemari tanganku ke dalam kepalan tangannya yang sedikit terbuka.

Pelan tapi pasti ku masukkan jari-jari tanganku menyelip ke celah jari-jari tangan kirinya. Dia mendadak menggenggam erat tanganku, sangat erat malah saat jari-jariku sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam celah jari-jari tangannya. Sesekali ku perhatikan manik lavendernya yang sedang menatap tangan kami yang sedang menyatu melalui sudut matanya. Aku sedikit terangsang ketika melihat matanya yang tampak sayu.

Ke dua tangan kami turun dan berhenti di depan dadaku. Kemudian ku gerakkan pelan tangan kanan ku yang sudah bebas ke pipi kirinya yang masih ditutupi telapak tangannya.

Tiga ujung jari ku menyentuh pelan bagian dekat sudut matanya. Dia pun menurunkan pelan tangkupan tangannya dari mulutnya, pelan dan pelan hingga tangannya mendarat di pangguannya. Bisa ku lihat rona merah pipinya dan helaan napas beratnya yang seperti menahan sesuatu. Matanya terpejam pelan tatkala jari-jari tanganku mengelus pelan pipinya.

Dia [?]. Wajahnya bergerak mengikuti ke mana ujung jari-jari ku bergerak. Dia mengangkat sudut bibir kirinya, menampakkan senyuman termanis yang membuatku merasakan getaran-getaran ringan yang menggelitiki hatiku.

Deru napas berat kami berhembus seirama. Aku semakin mabuk dibuatnya.

"Hana...," panggilku bergumam pelan.

"Hmmhhhh...," dia tidak membuka matanya, hanya kata 'hm' beserta hembusan napasnya saja yang terdengar seperti desahan di telingaku.

Seeetaaaannnn! Aku menjadi semakin terangsang setelah mendengar suaranya. Ingin sekali rasanya ku peluk erat-erat tubuh Hanabi. Dia benar-benar membuat ku tergila-gila. Pengen esek-eseek...

Tapi tiba-tiba―

 _ **Titttthhh**_

Anzeeengg... Pas lagi asyik-asyiknya bercengkrama. Ada saja ojek somplak pakai be tit tit segala. Resek, resek, resek!

Kami tersentak, sehingga tautan tangan kami pun terpisah. Wajahku terasa memanas setelah aku sadar dengan si lesty yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Aku pun segera memalingkan wajahku dari gadis ini sambil meletakkan telapak tanganku di selangkanganku, menyembunyikan si lesty yang tampak menonjol.

Lama aku terdiam, karna aku terlalu sibuk merutuki si lesty yang masih tidak mau tidur. Sampai sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Kak...," Hanabi memanggilku. Kesibukan ku dengan si lesty pun buyar. Aku mengangkat wajahku menghadap ke wajah Hanabi yang sedang menunduk.

"Mmm...?"

"Kenapa diam?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mm, hmm...," aku sedang mencari-cari alasan. "tidak ada. Mmm.. Hana sudah sarapan belum?" aku mengucapkan apa saja yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

Dia menghela napas sejenak. "Kakak,"

"Iya?"

"Ini sudah sore. Mana ada orang sarapan sore hari. Kakak ini aneh,"

Jiah, aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa ngeles.

"Ya siapa tahu 'kan, Hana belum sarapan dari tadi,"

"Sarapan itu pagi. Kalau sore itu namanya makan, tahu!" suaranya kok berubah ketus ya. Tapi ya sudahlah...

"Sama saja. Sama-sama masukin makanan ke mulut 'kan,"

"Iiiiiii," dia menunjukkan wajah menggemaskannya sambil mencubit pahaku pelan.

"Aw!" dan aku berpura-pura kesakitan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi tak bisa. "Hahahahahahaha," aku malah tertawa karena melihat ekspesi kesalnya.

Lalu―

Cepat-cepat ku pegang pipi kanannya dengan tangan kiriku. Kemudian secepat mungkin ku dekatkan mulutku pada pipi kirinya.

Cup...

Bibirku sukses mendarat di pipinya. Menciumnya lama, dan Hanabi sama sekali tak melawannya. Malah dia memejamkan matanya, kemudian tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Sedangkan telapak tangan kanannya menangkup punggung telapak tangan kiriku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi sikap Hanabi hari itu terasa agak berbeda dari biasanya.

Semakin lama, deru napasku semakin terdengar tak beraturan. Bahkan hembusan napas kasarku terdengar jelas di telingaku. Detak jantungku terasa berdenyut lebih cepat.

Aku ingin mengakhirinya, namun lembutnya pipi Hanabi membuatku malah ketagihan, sehingga aku masih enggan melepas ciumanku.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian terbesit dalam hatiku rasa bersalah. Ini sudah bukan lagi cinta, melainkan sudah berganti menjadi nafsu. Benar-benar menyedihkan ketika kau bicara tentang cinta tulus tapi nyatanya ada niat terselubung di balik itu semua.

Hanabi itu gadis polos dan lugu. Aku tidak ingin menjadikan Hanabi seperti gadis-gadis lainnya.

Aku pun segera melepaskan ciumanku dari pipinya, tapi masih tetap menangkup pipi kanannya. Kemudian ku tempelkan keningku dengan pelipisnya.

Ku hela napas sejenak. "Maaf...," ucapku lemah sambil memejamkan mata. "kakak tidak bisa menahan diri."

Ku rasakan tangan kiriku yang sedang menangkup pipinya, digenggam oleh Hanabi. "Hana tahu, kakak tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padaku," balasnya seolah paham dengan isi pikiranku.

Aku menyayangimu, Hanabi. Jangan katakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku malah lebih berani melakukannya. Kata-katamu itu merupakan angin segar bagiku nantinya untuk melakukan lebih padamu. Kau masih terlalu polos jika kau menaruh kepercayaanmu pada orang sepertiku.

Aku semakin menekan kepalaku, makin menempel dengan bagian samping wajah Hanabi. Lalu ku tarik napas sedalam mungkin dengan hidungku. "Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, Hana...,"

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi syukurlah karna tidak perlu ada bantah-bantahan di antara kami. Aku pun segera menjauhkan diriku, menjaga jarak dari Hanabi. Sempat terbesit dalam hatiku untuk tidak melepaskannya. Tapi jika tidak ku hentikan sekarang, bisa-bisa nanti hasratku padanya bisa tak terkendali.

Sesudah itu hening, aku tidak tahu mau memulai topik pembicaraan dengan apa. Jadi ku putuskan saja untuk diam sambil mengkhayal Hanabi jadi istriku. Aduh seneng banget rasanya kalau bisa peluk dan cium Hana tiap hari.

"Kak...," dan Hanabi menghancurkan khayalan singkatku.

"Ya?"

"Kakak, sudah makan belum?"

"Haha, tentu saja."

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

Kita diam-diaman lagi deh. Tapi tidak lama kok, 'kan aku ini pinter ngomong jadi mudah cari bahan pembicaraan. Tapi karna pinter ngomong itu juga bikin aku malah keceplosan.

"Hana... Kakak ingin Hana jadi istri kakak. Supaya tiap hari kakak bisa peluk Hana, cium Han―hmmmppfff" telat nyumpal mulutnya bro. Kata-katanya hampir selesai, jadi percuma saja ente tutup mulut.

"Serius?" Hanabi menanggapi pertanyaan ku dengan serius.

"Tentu saja-tebayooo. Biar kita tidurnya barengan. Terus aku peluk Hana, cium Hana, tindih Hana. Terus kita punya anak nyang banya―"

"Kakak...!" Hanabi berteriak nyaring sambil mencubit pahaku. "mengkhayalnya keterlaluan...,"

Eh, kenapa kalau mengkhayal jadi pasutri bareng Hana, mulutku malah pengennya nyosor-nyosor ya. Aaaah, pikiranku memang sudah tidak beres.

Kami terus berada di tempat itu sampai jam 5.30 sore, terlibat berbagai macam obrolan menyenangkan. Yah Hanabi kadang suka berteriak nyaring sambil memukulku dan menjewer pipi ku. Kadang tertawa, kadang bercanda, tapi yang paling berkesan dari semua itu adalah ketika kami berpisah di pertigaan menuju rumahnya.

Hanabi ku rasa masih tampak enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku. Hingga terpaksa aku berhenti sambil menatap bingung Hanabi yang tak kunjung melepaskan genggamannya.

Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian Hanabi mulai melonggarkan genggamannya dan tentunya tanpa menatapku. Wajahnya hanya terarah pada jalan menuju rumahnya itu.

"Hana, kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Ia pun tersentak dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya sembari berlari menjauhiku.

"Selamat tinggal, kak. Besok lagi kita bertemu...," ucapnya sebelum dia memisahkan tautan tangan kami.

* * *

 **XXXXX**

* * *

Sepulangku dari tempat itu, dan hari sudah masuk maghrib. Aku pun segera mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku.

Selesai mandi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sudah sangat ku kenali suaranya, sedang berbicara dengan ibuku.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin.

"Kak Naruto, ada bibi?" tanya Karin pada ibuku.

"Dia sedang ma―" ucapan ibuku langsung ku potong begitu aku masuk ke ruang tengah masih mengenakan handuk.

"Karin?" yang bersama ibuku itu Karin 'kan? Iya 'kan?

Penampilannya berubah 180 derajat. Dia mengenakan rok panjang. Apa benar yang ku lihat ini. Feminim sekali penampilannya, dari yang suka mengenakan hotpants sekarang rok panjang. Wah Karin cantik sekaliii...

"Hei. Jangan menatap sepupumu seperti itu. Kau ini naksir ya?" tanya ibuku. Namun aku tak mempedulikannya dan masih tetap menatap tidak percaya gadis yang jadi sepupuku itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap ke duanya.

"Eh, kak Naruto. Temani aku ke warnet," kata Karin.

"Boleh, memangnya mau apa?"

"Ada tugas dari guruku, kak,"

"Baiklah, tapi kakak pakai baju dulu ya?" Karin mengangguk setuju dan aku pun cepat-cepat berlalu ke kamarku.

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

Setelah aku selesai berpakaian dengan baju kaos putih dan celana selutut serta jaket hitamku, aku pun berjalan beriringan dengan Karin merangkul lenganku seperti biasa. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya jaket ini Karin yang membelikannya.

Waktu itu aku menemani Karin untuk beli pakaian. Eh tahu-tahunya ada satu jaket yang menarik perhatianku. Ingin beli sih tapi aku tidak punya uang sepeser pun. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa? Karin mengambil jaket ini dan membelikannya untukku. Senang sekali rasanya waktu itu, bahkan saking senangnya aku sampai memeluk erat Karin.

Mengingat itu semua dan terlalu asyik dengan khayalan ku, aku sampai tak sadar bahwa tangan kananku sudah memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Karin. Kami sampai di tujuan, tepatnya di Naranet. Warnet milik ayah Shikamaru, yang penjaganya tidak lain dan tidak bukanlah adalah Shikamaru sendiri, salah satu teman nongkrongku sekaligus teman masa SDku.

"Hah... Dasar aneh," kata-kata itu terlontar begitu melihat sifatnya yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Selalu tidur di mana saja dia mendekam. Dan posisi tidurnya ini lho, tidur dengan ke dua kaki berada masing-masing berada di samping monitor komputer, lalu mulutnya terbuka lebar menghadap ke atas. Udah mirip kayak singa saja ini orang.

Menyebut soal singa, aku jadi teringat akan film animasi barat berjudul Simba The King Lion yang sebenarnya bukan filmnya sih tapi Soundtracknya. Gara-gara lagu itu kami jadi juara 1 lomba nyanyi di kampung ini.

 **KRIIINGG**

Itu bunyi Billing Explore di komputer Shikamaru. Menandakan kalau ada yang sudah berhenti main.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang tentu sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Namanya Udon, bocah yang penampilannya culun sekali, dan bagian mirisnya adalah bocah ini yang jadi pacar Hanabi dulu. Ah sudahlah...

Dia berdiri di depan Shikamaru. "Shikamaru berapa?"

Shikamaru melihat jam di tangannya sebentar, lalu mengacungkan tiga jarinya ke udara, singkatnya tiga ribu maksudnya.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, sekarang giliran aku yang berdiri di depan Shikamaru. Timbul niat ku untuk mengerjai bocah nanas ini.

"OI! BANGUN NANAS!"

 **Braaakk**

Ku gebrak meja kecil tempat si nanas ini meletakkan kakinya.

 **Tpes**

Bwahahahaha

Dia terlonjak kaget dan menendang monitor di depanku.

 **Ciiaaa**

Monitor itu jatuh ke arah ku atau ke belakang. Reflek kami pun cepat-cepat meraih monitor itu dan untung saja tidak jadi jatuh, tapi satu-satunya hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku saat ini adalah kenapa aku memegang punggung telapak tangan si nanas ini. Dan sekarang kenapa tatapan ku malah terkunci sama si somplak ini.

"Bwahahaha...," tawa Karin meledak melihat kejadian itu dan seketika membuatku langsung tersentak. Aku merasa mual-mual dengan yang terjadi ini.

Aku ini masih normal!.

"Wuuuueeeksss, wueeekkksss,"

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

Aku duduk sendirian di sudut tempat ini sambil menggeser dan menekan mouse yang ada di atas meja kecil ini tepatnya di samping papan keyboard, melihat-lihat akunku di salah satu situs jejaring sosial yang populer saat ini. Sudah sebulan lebih aku tak membuka akun kece ini.

Tidak ada yang bagus di pemberitahuannya, hanya sekadar tumpukan like dari akun bernama Violetgirl. Jujur saja sebenarnya, aku agak merasa terganggu dengan hal ini. Selain karna jempol like ini cuma memenuhi pemberitahuan saja, juga aku mesti lelah menscroll ke bawah mencari-cari pemberitahuan yang lainnya.

Aku agak lupa tentang kapan aku berteman dengan akun ini atau siapa yang mengajak berteman duluan. Aktifitas boom jempol ini dimulai sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Status-status dan poto-potoku yang sudah lalu habis dijempol olehnya.

Lupakan soal itu.

Eh, yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin dengan satu tas camilan buat kami berdua.

"Kak, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Karin seraya meletakkan tas putih di tangannya di atas meja.

"Baru sepuluh menit," aku meraih tas putih di depan ku, mencari-cari tuhan 9 centi, berkepala api yang merusak paru-paru manusia. "mana rokoknya?" tanyaku sambil menatap Karin yang sedang berdiri di dekatku.

Seketika itu juga ke dua alis Karin menyatu dan mengerucut. "Kakak beli saja sendiri pakai uang kakak!" dia membentakku.

"Hah...," akhirnya desahanku pun menyembur. Aku pun segera menyingkir dan membiarkan Karin lewat di depanku dan duduk di kananku. Sekarang dialah yang tengah berhadapan dengan komputer itu.

Shikamaru mendadak muncul di depan kami sambil menenteng bungkusan rokok. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada dua buah eskrim yang ku keluarkan tadi.

Kemudian tanpa berucap sepatah kata, secepat kilat ia tukar salah satu eskrim di depanku, lalu ngacir meninggalkan kami.

Kebetulan sekali pikirku. Eh, tapi pas mau ambil itu rokok, Karin tiba-tiba menyabet bungkus rokok itu, lalu meremas-remasnya. Dan saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, bulu kuduk ku langsung berdiri saat aku melihat wajah sangarnya.

Karin berdiri seraya melemparkan bungkus rokok yang sudah awut-awutan bentuknya ke arah operator.

"Operator payah! Berhenti memberikan rokok pada kak Naru―mmphhhff," aku langsung membekap mulut Karin seraya menariknya untuk duduk, karna aku tidak mau kami jadi pusat perhatian tempat itu.

Karin terus memberontak, terpaksa aku pun memeluk tubuh Karin erat-erat, sehingga perlawanannya pun melemah.

"Ssstt... Karin jangan berisik,"

"Habis, aku tidak suka kak Naruto merokok,"

"Iya, kakak tidak akan merokok lagi, Karin. Jadi jangan ngamuk lagi," Karin diam, tak menjawab. Segera ku lepaskan pelukanku padanya. "ayo, kerjakan tugasmu. Nanti keburu malam lagi. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Nagato nantinya kalau kau telat pulang,"

"Iya, kak," balas Karin kemudian. Dia kembali menghadap komputer dan mulai mengetik keyboard.

Ku raih makanan di atas meja dan mulai menyantapnya, mendadak perhatianku tertuju pada es krim di depanku. Segera saja ku ambil dan membukanya, mulai deh aku menyuapi Karin. Haha.

O iya, biasanya kalau lagi makan gini enaknya sambil dengerin musik.

"Bentar dulu, Karin. Kakak mau mendengarkan musik," kataku sambil mengambil headset yang tergantung di dinding papan di kanan Karin sembari meraih mouse dan memutar lagu-lagu di VLC media player yang terinstal di komputer itu.

Aku pun memakai headset di tanganku. Sampai berpuluh menit kemudian salah lagu favoritku Elkasih - Kau Tigakan Cintaku pun terputar, aku ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lirik lagu ini."Mengapa ku selalu tak pernah benar di mata indahmu. Mengapa ucapanku selalu salah di tutur lembutmu...,"

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati lagu itu sambil mengetuk berkali-kali meja dengan jari telunjuk ku.

"Aku tertipu ke diaman mu, yang ku anggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Ku tak menyangka di belakangku kau tigakan cintaku yang hanya ke padamu...,"

"Apa yang membuatmu tak pernah mengungkap isi hatimu. Andaikan engkau tahu betapa hatiku mencintaimu...,"

"Aku tertipu kediamanmu, yang ku anggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Ku tak menyangka di belakangku, kau tigakan cintaku yang hanya kepadamu... Apa yang membuatmu tak pernah mengung―"

Puk

Sebuah ketukan ringan di kepalaku langsung menyadarkanku dari aksi menyanyiku. Dan ternyata itu adalah kertas. Aku pun membuka headset yang menutupi telingaku sambil celingak celinguk menatap orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks...," Karin menangis dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Aku pun memegang pundaknya, lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadapku. "Karin, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku khawatir. Karin malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lagi sambil menangkup ke dua pipinya.

"Peluk... Hiks,"

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi aku memeluk menarik Karin ke dalam pelukanku. Setelah agak lama dan keadaannya sudah agak tenang, ia berucap dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat ku bingung.

"Kak Naruto boleh pacaran dengan siapa saja. Tapi jangan menikah dengan perempuan lain,"

Dulu Karin itu sewaktu SMP suka gonta-ganti pacar. Seminggu pacaran lalu putus. Dan karna hal itu, aku dan Nagato harus menjaga Karin saat pacarnya mengajaknya pergi kencan. Kau tahu 'kan pergaulan anak zaman sekarang itu sudah tidak bisa dibilang baik. Apalagi Karin baru memasuki usia remajanya.

Berkali-kali gadis ini marah-marah padaku karna gara-gara aku, dia sering diputusin sama pacarnya. Terakhir kali aku melarangnya dia sampai menangis, sangat membenciku. Karna hal itu juga aku sampai memukul wajah si songong pantat ayam mantan pacarnya itu. Sempat juga aku hampir berkelahi dengan kakak si cengeng itu gara-gara dia melapor ke kakaknya dengan info yang diselewengkan.

Sejak saat itu aku berhenti melarang-larang Karin untuk berhubungan dengan siapa saja yang dia mau. Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua itu. Selama beberapa minggu juga Karin bersikap cuek padaku, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh juga kakaknya yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu.

Tapi setelah tiga minggu berlalu, aku tidak tahu kenapa dan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang ke rumahku dengan cerianya dan mengajakku ke sana ke mari seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami.

"Sudah, sudah... Jangan menangis lagi ya, Karin," kataku sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya pelan.

"Maafkan, Karin,"

"Iya, iya. Karin. Sekarang kerjakan tugasmu ya. Nanti kakakmu marah-marah kalau kamu pulang telat," Karin mengangguk beberapa kali menjawab pertanyaanku.

Setelah itu Karin kembali berkutat dengan komputer di depannya, sementara aku kembali berkutat dengan makanan itu. Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya Karin pun selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, kami pun segera berhenti setelah jam 10 malam kurang sedikitlah. Tinggal di print saja.

Kami pun pulang, tapi apa yang ku terima saat sampai di rumah Karin ialah sesuatu yang membuatku naik pitam...

Plak

Nagato menamparku keras sekali. Aku sangat kaget karna tidak tahu apa salahku tiba-tiba lelaki ini menamparku.

Sesudah menamparku, dia memegang kerah bajuku dan menariknya ke atas sehingga membuatku sedikit terangkat.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adik ku, brengsek!" dan kata-katanya itu membuat emosiku naik seketika dan aku sudah paham apa yang dia maksud. Aku pun menyikut perutnya dengan lututku dan meninju wajahnya sehingga membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada Karin?! Kau pikir aku ini bajingan tak punya otak, hah!" teriakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya penuh emosi.

Aku terdiam setelah itu, bukan karna aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya saja biasanya kalau sedang emosi seperti ini, aku suka mengumpat. Beberapa saat kemudian aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diriku. Kemudian berkata, "Buruk sangkamu terlalu berlebihan, Nagato. Kalau kau takut, aku akan berbuat sesuatu pada Karin, maka detik ini juga kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi di sekitar kalian," lanjutku sambil membetulkan pakaianku dan berbalik pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kak Naruto," Karin menghentikan langkah kakiku dengan memegang tangan kananku. "Maafkan, kakakku,"

Tapi segera ku pegang punggung telapak tangannya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Karin pada lenganku.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Karin," balasku sembari melangkah lagi meninggalkan ke duanya.

Malam itu aku duduk di kamarku sambil memikirkan kejadian 15 menit yang lalu. Beberapa kali aku sampai mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Akhirnya karna terlalu pusing memikirkan sikap Nagato tadi, aku berinisiatif menghubungi Hanabi. Mungkin dengan berbicara dengan Hanabi hatiku bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Tapi apa yang ku dapat bukannya ketenangan, malah gadis itu membuat suasana hatiku tambah keruh.

"Kak, apa kakak tahu bagaimana kabar Udon?"

Aku mendesah, sekarang apa maksud Hanabi dengan menyebut-nyebut nama mantannya.

Tuth

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi dan ketika periksa ternyata ada nama Nagato tertera di layar ponselku. Aku membiarkannya, sama sekali tak menjawab panggilannya. Aku sedang malas berdebat dengan orang itu. Wah dan ternyata aku terlalu banyak cerita ya? Ya sudah kita akhiri saja dengan To be continued

* * *

AN : Heheehehehe Maaf ya karna gak up-up fic... abis ane sibuk buat fic CPCSnya gan adi ane ohon maaf... Ane sih gak minta di review... cuman tinggalkan saja komentar kalian di kotak review hkwwkwkwkwk

Balasan Review :

UH : Tapi masalahnya kalo Shion yang masuk ntar ceritanya jadi happy ending gan...

Omega X : Iya gan, ane ngambilnya dari adegan itu... abis lucu pas patrick teriak-teriak ke jalan..

JoSsy aliando : Thanks

AripRif'an368 : Ane harap juga begitu gan... maaf ya kalo telat

Sederhana : terima kasih walau ane gak tahu bagusnya dimana? Sebenarnya mau pake bahsa jepang tapi enakan kak naruto deh daripada onii-chan...

* * *

BIG THANKS TO : UH, Omega X, JoSsy aliando, AripRif'an368, Sederhana dan yang udah fave and follow fic ini...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

* * *

Memang terasa menyenangkan bisa mendengarkan orang lain bercerita mengenai hal-hal menarik yang terjadi padanya di hari yang lalu. Tapi yang terjadi padaku saat ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dibilang mengenakkan.

Berbaring seorang diri di kamarku sambil mendengarkan Hanabi berceloteh tentang mantannya. Oh, tentu saja mengecewakan, cemburu, sakit hati, terluka, pokoknya sesuatu yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan hati. Tapi aku tidak memprotes, atau marah-marah seperti laki-laki lain. Satu-satunya yang membuatku diam sedari tadi, karna aku merindukannya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Hanabi selalu menghindar bertemu denganku.

"Kami pernah mengerjakan pr bersama di asrama. Aku memang kurang pandai dalam beberapa mata pelajaran dan Udon selalu membantuku menuntaskan pr-prku... Dia selalu baik padaku dan membelikanku boneka dan banyak menghadiahkan gelang. Pokoknya banyak..,"

Ya, ternyata selama ini aku belum memberikan apa-apa buat Hanabi. Cuma gelang, itu pun tampangnya tidak jelas, tidak harganya sama sekali. Memalukan sekali mendengar Hanabi mengucapkan hal itu. Seakan kata-kata itu merupakan sindiran buatku.

"Terus Hana masih menyimpan benda-benda itu?"

"Tentu saja...," katanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "aku menyimpannya di lemari pakaianku,"

"Oh...," aku diam beberapa saat. "kadang memang hal-hal indah itu perlu dikenang. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Kami berpacaran," kata-kata Hanabi simple, tapi cukup menyentil hatiku.

"Lalu?"

"Banyak hal indah... Yah, kakak tahu sendiri 'kan?"

"Kenapa kalian berpisah?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Hanabi tak segera menjawabnya. Dia diam beberapa saat. Setelah itu ku dengar helaan napas panjangnya. "Kami terpaksa... Udon tidak ingin menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, karna aku pindah sekolah ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan tempat tinggalku... Sejak saat itu... Aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya...," suaranya terdengar memelan. "terakhir kami berpisah... dia... menciumku," lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Hatiku panas dan sakit mendengarnya. Butuh beberapa lama bagiku untuk bisa menguasai diri. Tak ku sadari seseorang di seberang sana sedang menangis.

Lima menit aku terdiam membayangkan Hanabi berciuman dengan orang lain sangat menyakitkan, tapi hatiku terasa lebih sakit lagi mendengar isak tangisnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar gadis itu menangis. Suaranya benar-benar menyayat-nyayat perlahan hatiku. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya untuk mengurangi penderitaannya. Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir, mungkin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menghiburnya tidak buruk. Ya, walau pun lagu itu sebenarnya hanya ungkapan perasaan sedih dan rinduku padanya.  
"Meski... telah lama kita tak bertemu... Ku hanya memimpikan kamu... Ku hanya memiliki kamuuu...," tak sadar di sela-sela nyanyianku. Air mataku keluar begitu saja. Lalu ku lanjutkan nyanyianku dengan suara parau. "aku... Rindu setengah mati... Ke padamu... Sungguh ku ingin kau tahu, aku rindu setengah mati...,"

Setelah itu hening. Ku rasa Hanabi sudah berhenti menangis, karna tak ada yang terdengar di ponselku. Beberapa menit keheningan itu masih tak terpecahkan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, sesuatu yang menyangkut urusan hatiku padanya. Tapi kata-kataku tertahan di ujung lidahku.

"Hana," panggilku kemudian.

"Hm?" timpalnya dengan suara yang bisa dibilang sudah lebih baik. Aku cukup lega mendengarnya.

"Kakak sudah ngantuk...," dia hanya diam. Lalu lanjutku dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat. "Selamat malam... Semoga mimpi indah...,"

Tuth

Aku mematikan ponselku dan meletakkannya sembarangan di kasurku. Tak pernah ku sangka berurusan dengan cinta bisa sesakit ini rasanya.

Ya, sejak saat itu aku mundur. Tak berkeinginan lagi berhubungan dengannya. Nomornya juga sudah ku hapus. Setelah itu hidupku berubah, tiga hari lamanya aku seperti orang yang linglung. Duduk melamun, makan pun terasa tak enak dan gairah hidup tak punya. Menyedihkan. Sial sekali aku dalam urusan percintaan... Ditolak mentah-mentah, diolok-olok, dan yang ini adalah pengalaman memalukan sekaligus menyakitkan...

 *****o*****

Kami berdua duduk, maksudku aku dan Karin, malam hari di beranda rumahku. Semenjak kejadian waktu aku memukul Nagato, rasa-rasanya aku agak jarang main ke rumah Karin. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bertegur sapa lagi dengan Nagato. Hanya saja sikap kami bila bertemu tidak terlalu banyak percakapan basa basi, bercanda seperti dulu. Kalau dengan Karin tidak ada masalah.

Awal-awalnya sikapku agak kaku, percakapan lebih banyak didominasi oleh Karin.

"Kak...,"

"Ya?"

"Sekarang kakak jujur," katanya membingungkanku.

"Jujur apa, Karin?" tanyaku tak ngerti.

Dia menatapku lekat-lekat seakan meminta penjelasan dariku. Lama-lama tak enak juga melihat mata merah mudanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ada apanya?" aku masih bingung.

"Kakak sedang ada masalah 'kan? Jujur padaku!"

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu?" dia masih menatap ke arah mataku. Seolah-olah mencari-cari sesuatu dariku. Aku seperti maling yang tertangkap basah olehnya. Tapi hal yang tak ku sangka-sangka, adalah tiba-tiba dia memeluk ku sambil menangis.  
"Hiks... Aku tahu kakak sedang ada masalah... Jangan sembunyikan apa-apa dariku... Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kakak...," dia terus menangis di dadaku sampai air matanya membahasi pakaianku.

Dan selama itu pula yang ku lakukan hanya membiarkannya mengeluarkan air matanya. Aku dibuat terharu oleh sikapnya yang peka ini. Mau tak mau ku gunakan telapak tanganku untuk mengusap surai merahnya pelan-pelan. Lalu aku cium puncak kepalanya lama.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Karin...," kataku lemah.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada kakak?"

"Ada seorang gadis yang kakak cintai... Tapi dia masih mencintai mantannya...," seiring dengan ucapanku, aku memeluk erat-erat tubuh Karin, mengeluarkan semua rasa kecewaku. Kemudian ketika aku ingin melanjutkan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba Karin menyelanya.

"Kakak bodoh," sindirnya. "mau saja mencintai gadis seperti itu. Masih banyak gadis yang jauh lebih baik dari dia termasuk―"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti dengan adegan drama kalian. Ibu sudah pegal berdiri di sini memperhatikan kalian berpelukan seperti itu,"

Bujug! Hampir saja jantungku copot gara-gara kemunculan ibu yang tiba-tiba itu. Karin bukannya berhenti malah tak terpengaruh dengan kehadiran ibuku.

"Anu, k-kami sedang um... Itu, maksud ku anu... Aaaa kami sedang latihan sandiwara Kaa-san. Karin 'kan ada pementasan. Yah, kira-kira begitulah, Ibu. Haha haha," ujarku gelagapan sambil mencubit-cubit lengan Karin.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berbakat berbohong, Naruto," ujar ibuku sambil memicingkan matanya menatapku. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah kami, lalu meletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas es teh di meja kecil di depan kami. Tatapan matanya yang menusuk terus menyorot kami berdua. Tapi aku segera mengalihkan wajahku dari ibuku, berpura-pura tidak memperhatikannya.

"Karin. Minum es mu dulu. Jangan memeluk Naruto terus," ujar ibuku menegur Karin dengan nada tajam.

Karin pun melepas pelukannya sambil menjawab, "Iya, bi...," lalu diusap-usapnya jejak air matanya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu...

"Astaga!" dia terkejut bukat main. Lalu ibuku menatapku tajam.

Bletak

"Itttaaii!" -.-

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Karin, bodoh?!"

"Aku mencekiknya tadi...," jawabku dengan malas.

"Apa katamu?!"

Bletak bletak bletak

Habis sudah kepalaku kena hantam. Untung ada Karin yang segera melerai.

Sepulang mengantar Karin, aku langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Pandanganku tertuju pada langit-langit kamarku sedang pikiranku melayang jauh memikirkan Hanabi. Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku masih merindukannya, merindukan segala tentang dirinya.

Kesadaranku kembali ketika ku rasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku mengeluarkannya dan melihat nomor tak dikenal terpampang di layar ponsel.

'Siapa ini?' kataku dalam hati. Aku mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di telingaku seraya menjawab, "Ya, halo?"

Bisu. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Halo?" ulangku lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Lama-lama jengkel juga bicara sendirian, tapi tatkala aku mau mematikannya.

Terdengar suara gresek-gresek di seberang sana.

"Kak," panggilnya.

Mendengar nada suaranya yang sangat ku kenali. Entah kenapa aku menjadi senang sekali. "Ya?" jawabku.

"Kenapa kakak menghilang?"

"Hm... Hm...," berpikir keras mencari-cari alasan.

"Kakak tidak punya pulsa, Hana. Akhir-akhir ini kakak jarang punya uang," alasan klasik untuk menghindari tuduhan.

Ku dengar dia menghela napas sebelum membalas.

"Kenapa tidak bilang ke Hana, kak?"

"Kan pulsa kakak tidak ada, Hana... Mau bilang pakai apa coba?"

"Pinjam ponsel teman 'kan bisa kak,"

"Memangnya kenapa, Hana?" dia diam, hanya helaan napas beratnya saja yang terdengar. Lalu aku melanjutkan dengan bertanya lagi. "bagaimana kabar Hana sekarang?"

"Baik...," lirihnya. Ku rasa ada sesuatu terjadi di sana, sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hana masih memikirkannya ya?" tebakku asal dengan nada bercanda.

"Apa maksud kakak?" tanyanya yang padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja Udon," jawabku enteng.

Untuk sesaat dia diam. Deru napasnya terdengar jelas di speaker ponselku. Lalu dia berkata setengah membentak padaku. Seakan satu kata yang diucapkannya merupakan ungkapan ke kecewaannya yang aku sendiri tak mengerti maksudnya. "Bodoh. Hiks...,"

Isakan yang terdengar dari mulutnya membuatku mengkhawatirkannya. "Hana menangis?" tanyaku.

"Kakak bodoh... Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoooh!" bentaknya dengan berteriak. Membuatku kebingungan dengan kata-kata 'Bodoh' yang diucapkannya. Mungkin agak sensitive membahas apa yang tengah menggeluti hatinya.

Tuth tuth

Dia memutuskan panggilannya dan itu MEMBUATKU SANGAT JENGKEL. SUDAH MENGATAI AKU BODOH BERKALI-KALI, LALU TANPA PAMIT DULU DIMATIIN BEGITU SAJA. PENGEN KU BANTING INI PONSEL. Eh tapi gak jadi ah, 'kan sayang kalau dibanting, nanti gak ada kita pakek.

 ***********o************

 **Uzumaki Boy**  
Cinta adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan jika yang dicintai malah mencintai orang lain...

Baru saja  
Suka Komentar Bagikan Lainnya.

Begitulah yang ku tulis di status terbaruku. Lalu ku tinggalkan sebentar melihat-lihat model sexy idolaku, Misa Campo. Aku sedang ngenet di wanet Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian, kira lima menit empat puluh sembilan detik setelah itu, pas lagi asyik-asyiknya melihat-lihat foto Misa Campo pakai bikini, suara be'tluth-tluth' beruntun langsung mengganggu aktifitasku. Ku tengok Facebook ternyata banyak like dan komentar...

 **InoLoveForeverSai** , **Pinkyalways c'lalucukabungaSakura** , dan empat orang lainnya mengomentari **kiriman** Anda.

Lihat-lihat deh. -,-

 **NaraShikaStreet** **boys**  
Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau ini benar-benar sial. Merepotkan. Lebih merepotkan dari menyapu warnet ini.

 **Sasuke Seven Demons**  
HAHAHAHAHAHA KASIHAN KAU BODOH...

 **Itachi Kece Abis**  
Yang baca ini kambing.  
Yang gak baca tai.  
Yang bales ini sapi.  
Yang suka burung onta.  
Yang gak Suka singa betina.  
Atasku maho.  
Bawahku bangke.

 **VioletGirl**  
Kamu kenapa? Lagi galau ya?

 **Pinkyalways c'lalucukabunga** **Sakura**  
Sasuke! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Tadi kau bilang mau belajar! Dasar setan!

 **InoLoveForeverS** **ai**  
Cinta adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan MahaKuasa untuk manusia...  
Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat komentar-komentar aneh mereka.

"Hah...," aku mendesah, kemudian membalas komentar-komentar laknat itu.

 **Uzumaki Boy**  
Nara : lanjutkan saja tidurmu somplak!

Sasuke, Itachi : kalian saling kecup saja

Violet : yah kira-kira begitulah...

Pinky : Jangan mengomel di sini! Dasar maho!

Ino :Oh tentu saja... Cinta itu kadang seperti ikan mati...

 **Sasuke Seven Demons**  
ANIKI SIALAN! TURUN KAU KALAU BERANI!

 **Itachi Kece Abis**  
Aku sudah dibawahmu peak!

 **Sasuke Seven Demons**  
ITU MASIH DIATAS BODOH!

 **Itachi Kece Abis**  
Ini buktinya di bawah… dasar Kuda ngesot…

Dan begitulah mereka saling lempar komentar yang tak jelas. Sampai-sampai memberikan dua ratus komentar di statusku… dasar gila…

 **************************ooo***************************

Suatu pagi di bulan juni, aku duduk sendirian di tepi jalan. Merenung seorang diri sambil memutar-mutar ponselku. Pandanganku yang tak mengisyaratkan apa-apa, tak pernah lepas memandangi jalanan sepi itu.

Ya, di sinilah aku sekarang, di tempat yang sama aku selalu menunggunya. Semua ini adalah karna Hanabi yang memintanya. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tak melihatnya lagi. Bertemu lagi dengannya membuat jantungku berdebar-debar kencang. Ini adalah momen seperti pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya waktu itu.

Aku terpana kagum ketika melihat bayangan dirinya yang muncul dengan seragam sekolah dari tempat biasanya. Cantik... Lebih cantik dari saat pertama kali dulu aku melihatnya. Indah... Ini seperti mimpi...

Angin berhembus kencang meniup surai hitamnya. Semua seperti mimpi yang indah...

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang berambut coklat panjang datang dari belakangnya dengan motor dan berhenti di dekat Hanabi. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terlibat obrolan. Aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Tapi firasatku mengatakan Hanabi akan menaiki motor itu. Dan apa yang takutkan akhirnya terjadi.

Hanabi menaiki motor itu. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit melihatnya. Dia melewatiku tanpa mau melihat ke arahku... Jadi ini maksudnya memintaku untuk menemuiku.

"Babi busuk!" umpatku geram. Dia benar-benar mempecundangiku!

 **Bersambung! Apa lihat-lihat?!**

* * *

AN : Sorry telat up gan hahahahaha... Kemarin-kemaren itu sibuk ngurusin fic yang lain... maaf ya kalo jelek... kalo bagus ya review aja hahahahaha...

Blasan Review :

Awim Saluja : Gak kerasa gimana gan?

Reader Lemot : Eh somplak ente maho ya"

AripRif'an368 : Seratus buat agan...

TobiCayangAkiko : Ente reviewnya dua kali,,, tapi thanks dah hahaha... Whaattt? Daster?! Emang aganpikir Hanabi ibu-ibu ha?... Sama-sama...

hyuga353 : Maaf kalo membosankan menurut agan dan terima kasih kritikannya gan...

JoSsy aliando : Thanks

Soora : Ini udah lanjut gan...

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO :** Soora, JoSsy aliando, JoSsy aliando, TobiCayangAkiko, AripRif'an368, Reader Lemot, Awim Saluja... dan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah fave and follow fic ini...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto Hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku mulai ragu-ragu dengan perasaan Hanabi padaku. Berjam-jam aku habiskan hanya untuk berpikir tentang kejadian itu. Walau pun Hanabi sudah meminta maaf, tapi ada rasa keraguan yang mengganjal pada benakku.

Malam harinya aku menghubunginya dan berbicara beberapa kata pembukaan untuk mencairkan suasana sebelum ku utarakan apa yang mengganjal di benakku ini. Dia menjawab setiap pertanyaanku dengan enteng seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara kami. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya dalam diriku apakah selama ini dia mencintaiku? Ataukah tidak? Hatiku takut dan sedih membayangkan bahwa Hanabi sama sekali tak mencintaiku.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan was-was aku bertanya padanya tentang keraguan ku ini.

"Hana..." panggilku pelan. Jantungku berdebar-debar,

sementara pikiranku tengah sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikan Hanabi.

"Hmm, iya kak?" sahutnya dengan nada nyaring.

Aku diam sebentar, masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ku katakan. "Aku ingin nanya sama Hana, boleh 'kan?"

"Emang kakak mau nanya apa?" tanyanya dengan serius.

"Kakak ingin tahu tentang perasaan Hana pada kakak." pintaku.

Dia diam beberapa saat. Lalu setelah itu dia menjawab, "Sebenarnya...," dia berhenti. Kedengarannya dia agak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan dan saat itu jantungku sudah berdenyut-denyut dua kali lipat. "...aku... Ikh, kakak kenapa nanya yang begituan sih?!"

"Ayo, kasi tahu saja bagaimana perasaan Hana ke kakak?" desakku mulai tak sabaran. Tapi dia terus berkelit dari pertanyaanku dan berpindah dari satu topik ke topik yang lain, sehingga membuat emosiku naik.

"Hana!" akhirnya setelah tak mampu menahan emosi, aku membentaknya. "bisa serius gak sih?!"

Dia malah diam lama dan membuatku kemarahanku bertambah. Tapi setelah kupikir ulang, ada rasa sesal yang terbersit dalam hatiku.

"Hana..." panggilku lagi dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutKan.

"Tidak!" katanya langsung menyambut panggilanku dengan tajam.

Dalam pikiranku sudah berkecamuk hal-hal negatif tentang katanya tadi. Ketakukanku pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu! Selama ini aku selalu mencoba untuk bisa mencintaimu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa, kak. Tapi aku selalu menghargai perasaanmu dan tidak ingin menyakitimu selama kita berhubungan!"

Hatiku teriris setelah mendengar jawabannya. Begitu menyakitkan ketika mengetahui bahwa selama ini kenyataan dari perasaan Hanabi sangat berbalik dari apa yang ku yakini. Dadaku terasa sesak dan tenggorokanku seperti tercekik ketika ku coba menelan ludah.

Dalam sekejap saja kata-kata Hanabi menghancurkan semua impianku dan kebahagiaanku. Menghempaskan ku ke dalam jurang ke kecewaan.

"Jadi sudah jelas sekarang?" tanyaku setelah bisa mengumpulkan suaraku.

Dia tak menjawabnya, dia hanya diam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun padaku.

Tut

Tanda putusnya sambungan telepon yang ku lakukan merupakan tanda berakhirnya hubungan kami. Cepat-cepat ku hapus nomornya dari kontak telponku agar tidak terbersit lagi dalam hatiku untuk menghubunginya. Ku hempaskan ponselku dan mulai mengutuk betapa bodohnya aku selama ini.

Hatiku sakit dan perlahan air mataku mulai menggenang, dan meleleh begitu saja dari mataku. Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku, bahkan telah menjadikan dirinya puncak dari kebahagiaanku dan menjadikannya tujuan hidupku, tapi sayang, harus ku terima kenyataan pahit bahwa dia sama sekali tak mencintaiku.

Semalaman suntuk aku dirundung gelisah dan sedih. Tak bisa tidur hampir semalaman. Bangun-bangun paginya pun terasa berat sekali, tak ada semangat, dan tak punya gairah hidup. Begitu juga hari-hari berikutnya. Hanya berdiam di kamar seorang diri sambil merenung

Setelah lama bersedih dalam lamunan menyedihkan yang tak berujung pangkal ini, akhirnya aku pun ke luar dari rumahku ini mencari hiburan di luar. Dengan enggan aku berjalan ke arah warnet Shikamaru. Biasanya dia punya tontonan-tontonan yang bisa bikin kita ngakak-ngakak. Tapi saat sudah sampai di sana malah tambah nyesek. Shikadal itu memutar lagu melow yang berjudul 'Sendiri Dulu' di komputernya dan semakin menambah pedih di hatiku.

"Ah, ternyata kau Naruto." katanya dengan wajah puas menandakan wajah orang baru menemukan solusi bagi masalahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa minat.

"Kau sedan-eh, kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat sambil mengamat-amatiku.

"Tidak, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Hn," jawabnya sambil mengendikkan bahunya, lalu melanjutkan. "kau tampak seperti narapidana yang akan dihukum pancung tahu?"

Aku tak menjawabnya, dan duduk di sampingnya. Lalu tanpa permisi dahulu, rokok yang ada di atas meja ku ambil sebatang, menyesapkannya ke mulutku dan menyulutnya.

Syufff fuh

"Kau sedang tidak ada kegiatan 'kan?" katanya dengan nada riang.

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Kebetulan sekali. Bisa tolong jaga warnet ini sebentar."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

Dia mengulum senyum sambil menurun-naikkan alisnya dengan mata berbinar cerah. "Tahu sendirilah..."

Aku mengerti dan mendesah.

"Jangan begitu," katanya. "kau ini tidak punya rasa setia kawan sama sekali."

Aku menatapnya malas. "Ya sudah. Kapan kau kembali?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin jam 3 atau 4..." dia bangkit. Lalu katanya lagi, "kalau kau lapar atau ingin sesuatu, pakai saja uang itu."

"Tinggalkan saja separuh rokokmu di sini." pintaku. Dia pun meninggalkan empat batang rokok di atas meja.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Naruto. Ingat ya, nanti kalau ayahku datang menanyakanku, bilang saja kalau aku sedang buang air." pesannya saat sudah melewatiku.

"Ok, ok." jawabku tanpa memandangnya. Mataku fokus ke arah monitor. Dia pun pergi setelah itu.

Musiknya berhenti, aku memutarnya lagi. Lagu band Merpati itu berputar lagi dan aku mulai menyandarkan punggung pada dinding pembatas bagian samping operator ini sambil memejamkan mata. Rokok yang ditinggalkan Shikadal itu ku masukkan ke mulutku. Sementara lagu itu berputar berulang-ulang kali.

Vak!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggeplak meja dan membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Mas!"

Di hadapanku berdiri seorang gadis langsing berambut pirang panjang. Model rambutnya diikat ekor kuda, bagian depan rambutnya menjuntai menutupi sebelah matanya. Kornea matanya berwarna biru muda dan menyala. Wajahnya cantik, berkulit putih dan mulus bak batu pualam. Mimik wajahnya tampak sedang kesal dan matanya memicing menatapku.

Ditatap seperti itu, aku agak risih. "Ya, ada apa, mbak?" tanyaku sambil mengatur posisi dudukku.

"Mbak, mbak! Memangnya aku mbakmu!" sahutnya dengan suara tinggi dan nyaring.

"Ya udah, mau apa gan?" tanyaku dengan menekan kata-kataku. Aku benci mendengar suaranya yang melengking itu.

"Mas, ini budek ya? Dari tadi dipanggil gak nyahut-nyahut."

Aku mendengus. Jengkel aku dibuatnya. Sebenarnya maunya apa sih?

"Ente ke sini sebenarnya mau apa?!" suaraku meninggi. Dalam hitungan detik, keadaan berubah canggung.

Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu melirik gadis itu. Air wajahnya berubah keras, kulitnya berganti sedikit merah, dan matanya melotot tajam padaku. Cepat-cepat ku alihkan lagi mataku pada layar komputer dan pura-pura bersikap cuek.

"Nih!" katanya tajam sambil menyodorkan sesuatu padaku.

Aku menengok benda itu, memandangnya beberapa saat dengan bingung. Bentuknya seperti hello kitty.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Dasar udik!" semburnya yang langsung menohok hatiku. "ini namanya flashdisk!" tambahnya sambil membuka bagian atas benda itu. Memalukan sekali rasanya dikatakan udik.

"Print-kan yang judulnya 'Makalah Pendidikan' di situ!" dia menyuruhku seakan aku ini anak buahnya. Tapi aku sedang malas ribut dan hanya melakukan apa yang disuruhkannya. Lima lagi yang datang model begini, ku tutup rapat warnet ini.

Setelah selesai, aku menyodorkan hasil prinan di tanganku padanya bareng flashdisk miliknya.

"Berapa semuanya, Mas?" tanyanya.

"Sepuluh ribu." jawabku pendek.

"Kok mahal siih?!" protesnya. "biasa juga delapan ribu. Di sebelah juga delapan ribu!"

"Mana kertasnya?!" tanyaku dengan suara membentak. Gadis ini membuat hari-hariku yang buruk jadi makin buruk.

Dia menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu dan aku langsung menariknya dengan kasar.

"Print di tempat lain aja sana. Di sini memang biayanya segitu. Dasar pelit!"

Setelah mendengar kata-kataku, wajahnya berubah merah padam. Dia pun berbalik dengan cepat dan langsung hengkang dari depanku.

"Dasar aneh." ujarku seraya menghembuskan napas lega.

Setelah keadaan ku sudah cukup tenang, aku berinisiatif menonton koleksi video Narto Saipudin milik Shikadal itu. Dan sesudah membuka-buka folder-folder yang banyak ini, akhirnya ketemu juga.

Bagian favoritku adalah ketika Narto bersama pak Camat, nyonya Sakinah, dan si Soip melabrak kediaman Ndoro Simarun untuk mencari si Samsul yang lagi ngambekan sama istrinya. Dan juga bagian Obiti yang mengamuk gara-gara Kakak Sun membunuh Rina, kekasih Obiti.

Sekitar satu jam lebih kemudian Shikadal itu sudah berdiri di depanku dengan wajah puas.

"Bagaimana kencannya?" tanyaku sambil menyingkir ke sisi sebelah bangku ini.

Dia masuk dan duduk di sampingku. "Beres." katanya dengan wajah berbinar cerah.

"Siapa yang ke luar duluan?" tanyaku lagi.

Sambil memelankan suaranya dia menjawab, "Tentu saja dia. Muncrat sampai lima kali." dia tersenyum bangga.

"Wahh..." aku terkagum-kagum.

Punyaku mulai berdiri sedang otakku sibuk berkhayal. "Hebat sampai lima ronde. Pakai apa kamu?"

"Viagra men, Viagra..."

"Terus apa yang terjadi waktu itu?"

"Pas sampai tadi, dia sedang tidur-tiduran di atas sofa. Dia cuma mengenakan tanktop sama hotpants,"

"Terus, terus?" darahku mulai berdesir.

"Ajak ngobrol sih sebentar, lalu mulai ku raba-raba selangkangannya..."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanyaku cepat.

"katanya 'Shika, tangan nakal!' sambil memegang tanganku, tapi bukannya mendorong, dia malah menekan tangan ku ke selangkangannya. Tentu saja aku menjadi semakin bergairah. Jadi ku tanggalkan celananya dan hanya tertinggal celana dalamnya saja,"

"Kamu buka juga celana dalamnya?"

"Nggak. Ku biarkan saja. Lalu ku pijat bagian vaginanya yang masih tertutupi celana dalamnya dengan jempol jariku," dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan jempol jarinya sambil memutar pelan jempolnya memperagakan apa yang dikatakannya. "... dia ke enakan dan mulai menggeliat sambil mengangkang dan menggoyang pinggulnya. Lama-lama celana dalamnya jadi basah..." di asyik bercerita sedangkan aku sedang merekonstruksikan kejadian itu kepalaku. "...terus ku geser bagian celana dalamnya yang menutupi vaginanya dengan jari telunjukku―"

"Bagaimana rupa vaginanya?" potongku tiba-tiba.

"Bersih dan mulus. Tidak ada bulunya, sangat mengundang birahi karna seksinya vaginanya."

Kemaluanku menjadi keras sekali membayangkan rupa vagina kekasih Shikadal ini.

"Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal membuat darahku makin panas," katanya melanjutkan ceritanya. "dengan gerakan cepat langsung ku lahap vaginanya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat dulu. Dia menggelinjang sambil berkata, 'Shika-yakh, hisap lebih kuat lagi sayang!' kemudian dia menjambak rambutku, lalu menekan kepalaku sambil mengangkat pantatnya. Ku julurkan lidahku masuk ke dalam belahan vaginanya dan mulai mengaduk-aduk lubang vaginanya."

Aku menelan ludah. Menggiurkan sekali adegan jilat vagina itu.

"Ke dua tanganku, ku gunakkan untuk melebarkan ke dua pahanya, menjaga agar saat dia orgasme nanti dia tidak mengamuk. Saat itu hanya pantatnya saja yang bergoyang mengikuti irama jilatanku.

"Kemudian ku masukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ku ke dalam vaginanya. Membenamkannya lalu sambil mengkelitiki klitorsnya dengan lidahku, mulai ku kocok vaginanya. Dia mengerang lebih keras lagi dan menceracau, 'Aaaahh sayang di situ-ahh hisap yank-yakh! Enak yank-ngghh aah ahh' dia terus berkata seperti itu berulang kali. Nada suaranya mulai meninggi dari waktu ke waktu. Lalu lima menit kemudian tiba-tiba dia mengangkat vaginanya dan menekan kepalaku sekuat tenaganya. Inilah bagian ke sukaanku di mana dia menjerit tak karuan. 'Yaksshh! Yaank aku mau keluaarr-akkh!' dia memberontak, tenaganya kuat sekali sampai-sampai aku dibuat kewalahan olehnya. Segera saja aku bangkit, sebelah tanganku yang memegang pahanya ku tekan sekuat tenaga dan lutut kananku ku gunakan untuk menahan paha kirinya yang menendang-nendang sambilan terus ku kocok vaginanya semakin cepat. 'ayo sayang, menjeritlah. Hahaha' aku menertawainya yang kelihatan seperti orang kesurupan. Lalu tiba-tiba cairan orgasmenya menyemprot keluar dari vaginanya, mengenai tangan dan pakaianku sambil menjerit histeris, 'Akhhhhss! Setaaaan aku keluaaaarr!' tangannya mendorong tanganku. Aku pun mencabut tanganku dan membiarkannya orgasme sambil memperhatikan vaginanya yang basah kuyup dan menghentak-hentak. Waktu aku melirik wajahnya, pipinya benar-benar merah, kelihatan seksi sekali, men..."

Aku menarik napas panjang. Sial! Sekarang aku jadi kelojotan sendiri menahan birahiku. "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Haha. Nanti kau malah melampiaskannya ke kambing lagi." ejeknya.

"Lanjutkan saja bodoh!" umpatku dengan kesal. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi setelah tawanya reda dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku melucuti pakaianku dengan cepat sampai bugil tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhku."

"Pasti dia kaget waktu melihat kakimu yang ke tiga itu. Pantas saja kemarin pas lomba renang, kamu aja yang menang."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Iya soalnya orang pas renang cuma pakai dua tangan, dua kaki. Nah, kamu pakai dua tangan, tiga kaki!"

"Ngarang aja kamu ini."

"Hahahaha. Pasti pas melihat punyamu itu dia langsung pingsan. Karna punyamu itu sebesar ini," kataku sambil mengangkat botol minuman Aqua ukuran satu setengah liter yang ada di bawah kakinya.

"Hkwkwkwkwk!" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi.

"Tidak lucu!" balasnya ketus.

"Hkwkwkwk!"

"Sudah. Belikan aku fanta dua sana,"

"Mana uangnya?" tanyaku setelah selesai tertawa.

Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya yang berwarna hitam, lalu menghitung isinya.

Cuit

Dia mencolek mulutku dan kembali menghitung.

"Gayamu coeg," sindirku sambil menatapnya. "udah kayak bos aja."

Dia mengeluarkan lembaran uang lima puluh ribuan seraya memberikannya padaku. Aku pun beranjak membelikannya dua botol fanta berukuran besar. Sekembalinya aku, ku lihat dia memegang kertas-kertas yang tadi tak jadi dibayar si mulut ember itu.

"Ini punya siapa?" tanyanya.

"Itu. Oh tadi ada cewek mulut ember yang batalin print-nya gara-gara ongkosnya ke mahalan." jawabku, lalu duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan botol-botol itu di atas meja.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Iya, tadi dia nanya, 'Berapa mas?' aku jawab, 'Sepuluh ribu.' tapi malah protes, langsung saja ku tarik hasil print-an itu dari tangannya dan menyuruhnya print di tempat lain."

"Astaga!" dia menepuk jidatnya. "aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau pelanggan kasi aja delapan ribu."

"Aku mana tahu yang mana pelanggan dan yang mana yang bukan..."

"Hah...," dia menghela napas. "bagaimana tampangnya?"

"Jelek," sahutku sambil membayangkan seekor sapi. "wajahnya kayak sapi. Terus tadi, aku malah dikatain udik gara-gara flashdisk Hello kittynya. Sok Kenal banget orangnya."

"Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty," ujarnya mengulang-ulang kata-katanya. "bah! Pasti Ino!" serunya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" tanyaku.

"Dia teman sekolahku! Dia sudah biasa Print di sini."

"Siapa suruh ente tadi buru-buru, nggak menitipkan pesan dulu."

"Hah..." sesudah mendesah, dia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya. Lama-lama menjenuhkan juga kalau hanya duduk saja sambil memperhatikannya mantengin komputer.

"Kalau mau main, main saja, Naruto." suruhnya.

"Aku lagi nggak punya uang buat main..." balasku, lalu bangkit. Tapi baru bangkit setengah dia buru-buru menghentikan keinginanku.

"Udah main saja. Tidak perlu bayar,"

"Beneran?"

"Iya,"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya gan."

Aku bangkit dan masuk ke bilik yang ada di depan operator. Bermenit-menit berlalu, satu persatu orang-orang mulai masuk ke warnet dan mengubah warnet yang tadinya tidak ada isinya ini menjadi penuh dan mulai agak ribut.

Tiba-tiba gadis pelit tadi muncul dan duduk di dekat Shikamaru. Aku pura-pura memasang sikap cuek dan menganggapnya tidak pernah ada.

"Oh ya, maaf ya soal yang tadi. Ini tugasmu."

Aku melirik mereka. Gadis itu tengah memandang tajam ke arah ku dan sialnya lagi aku jadi tegang.

"Lain kali kalau nyuruh orang nunggu, jangan yang udik kayak dia!"

Brengsek! Dia menghinaku di depanku sendiri. Sepertinya dia mau cari ribut denganku! Tapi bodohnya lagi, aku malah diam dihina seperti itu.

"Maklumin saja. Tadi aku lupa memberi tahunya."

"Tapi tadi dia mempermalukanku dan menghinaku!"

Mempermalukannya? Pintar sekali setan itu mengarang cerita. Padahal tadi cuma ada kami berdua, dan kenyataannya dialah yang paling banyak menghina.

Dua orang gadis mendadak muncul dan menghentikan obrolan mereka. Yang satunya berambut pirang panjang, wajahnya melankolis dan matanya berwarna ungu. Yang satunya lagi berambut coklat sebahu, wajahnya tampak ceria dan ramah. Mereka berdua memandang ke arahku sebentar, kemudian beralih ke arah Shikamaru lagi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke gadis setan itu, ternyata dia masih memelototiku. Dia membuatku merasa tertantang dan jiwa memberontakku mulai bangkit.

"Shikamaru, ada yang kosong nggak?" yang bertanya itu adalah gadis yang berwajah melankolis. Posisinya sedang menyampingiku. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada gadis yang satunya. Dia sedang menatapku dengan mata hitamnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku tak mengacuhkannya dan kembali memandang layar komputer di hadapanku.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru memanggilku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Jelek sekali namanya." komentar gadis setan itu lagi. Aku memilih tak mempedulikannya.

"Keluar dulu."

Aku tak menjawab dan menyetop waktunya. Lalu ke luar dari bilik ini sambil mempersilahkan ke duanya.

"Silahkan." kataku seramah mungkin dan segera ke luar.

"Dia tidak bayar?" aku mendengar gadis setan bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak menarikinya bayaran."

"Kasihan," semburnya padaku. "sudah main, nggak bayar lagi!"

Sekarang aku benar-benar dibuat geram oleh gadis setan ini.

"Biarin!" bentakku sambil memelototinya. "Kamu aja yang sewot Manusia Kere!"

Dia melemparku dengan asbak yang ada di atas meja operator dan tepat menghantam mataku.

"Ugh!" lenguhku sambil memegangi sebelah mataku yang terasa perih.

"Ssshh..." aku mendesis panjang merasakan perih yang membuat mataku berair. Sambil menahan perih di mataku, aku mengangkat wajahku menatap dengki setan memuakkan itu.

"Sebenarnya maumu apa sih, jing?!" teriakku sambil menghampirinya, berniat akan menamparnya. Tapi Shikadal itu malah bangkit dan menjadikan dirinya dinding bagi setan itu.

"Naruto! Jangan ribut di sini..." tegurnya. Membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam benakku ketika tidak ada yang mendukungku hanyalah segera menyingkir dari tempat ini. Karna kalau tidak, bisa saja aku hanya akan jadi bahan cibiran orang-orang ini. Perempuan itu memang selalu jadi pihak yang selalu didahulukan. Tak peduli mereka itu salah atau benar. Sementara laki-laki itu jadi pihak yang selalu disalahkan.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memandangi daerah sekitarku. Sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang aneh di hadapan orang-orang ini. Akhirnya aku pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini dengan hati dongkol bercampur terhina. Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai mendapat kejadian menyialkan ini.

Setibanya di rumah, Karin sudah menungguku dengan wajah cemberut. Lalu ketika sudah berada di teras rumahku dia bertanya mengintrogasiku.

"Kakak habis dari mana?" tanyanya dengan suara manja.

"Dari warnet, Karin."

"Mata kakak kok merah?"

"Ada insiden tak disengaja tadi di warnet... Sudah lama di sini, Karin?"

"Sudah sejam aku nungguin kak Naruto pulang..." jawabnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Aku duduk diikuti oleh dia didekatku.

"Terus Ibuku di mana?"

"Ada di dalam, baru pulang kerja. O ya kak!" dia berhenti. Membangkitkan rasa penasaranku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Nanti malam nginap di rumahku ya?" ajaknya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Seisi rumah pergi semua. Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke luar kota untuk bisnis. Kak Nagato jarang pulang ke rumah sekarang. Jadinya aku sendirian di rumah," katanya dengan suara sedih.

"Apa yang dikerjakan kakakmu itu sampai pulang aja jarang?"

"Tidak tahu... Katanya sih lagi banyak tugas..."

"Owww. Baiklah. Tapi aku minta ìzin sama Ibuku dulu." dia mengangguk dengan wajah ceria.

Aku pun bergegas masuk dan mendapati ibuku sendiri sedang duduk sambil memutar musik religi di televisi. Ke dua kakinya ia masukkan ke dalam ember yang berisi air hangat.

Mengetahui kedatanganku, dia pun menengok ke padaku.

"Kau Naruto. Karin sedang menunggumu di luar." katanya memberitahu.

"Sudah Bu," aku mendekatinya, lalu berlutut, meraih dan memijat telapak kakinya. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku kalau dia terlalu lelah di tempat kerjanya.

"Bu."

"Hmh..." sahutnya pelan.

"Bagaimana di toko?" tanyaku.

"Haduh... Ibu capek sekali... Banyak pesanan hari ini, Ibu dan Ibu Anko benar-benar jadi ke repotan..."

"Oo," aku sudah selesai dengan sebelah kakinya, ku masukkan lagi kakinya ke dalam ember. Sebelah kakinya yang belum ku pijat, ku angkat dan ku pijat. "Ibu sudah makan belum?"

"Belum... Dari tadi siang, Ibu belum makan. Saking sibuknya Ibu, makan pun sampai tidak ingat."

"Lalu kenapa Ibu tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja. Ibu menunggu Ayahmu pulang dulu,"

"Cieeee yang mau suap-suapan..." godaku.

Puk

"Aduh!" ibuku langsung menepuk kepalaku. Tidak keras, tapi lumayan membuatku kaget.

"Jangan menggoda Ibu!"

Aku bersungut-sungut dan kembali berkutat dengan kakinya.

"Bu," panggilku lagi.

"Hm,"

"Nanti malam aku akan menginap di rumah Karin,"

"Oh! Ibu lupa memberitahu. Orang tua Karin sedang ke luar kota, jadi Paman dan Bibimu berpesan pada Ibu untuk memintamu menemani Karin,"

"O."

Tepat setelah itu, Ayahku berdiri di bingkai pintu sambil tersenyum memandang kami. Lalu katanya, "Karin ada di luar, kenapa tidak diajak masuk? Karin ayo masuk sini..."

"Tidak usah Paman. Aku sedang menunggu kak Naruto." jawab yang diluar.

"Sebentar lagi Karin!" seruku sambil menatap bayangan kepala Karin di jendela dibelakang sofa.

Ayahku masuk, lalu duduk di samping ibuku sambil menyeka keringatnya, wajahnya tampak agak kusam dan lelah. Segera saja ku pindahkan ember berisi air hangat di bawahku ini ke dekatnya. Mulai ku bersihkan ke dua kakinya yang kelihatan kotor ini satu-persatu sampai ke celah jari-jari kakinya sembari ku angkat wajahku memperhatikan ibuku yang tanpa rasa jijik mencium tangan kotor ayahku. Kalau sudah berdua begitu, lebaynya mereka mulai kambuh. Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk setelah menyaksikan ke-alay-an mereka. Tapi tak ku pungkiri juga aku malah menghayal seandainya itu aku dan Hanabi. Alangkah bahagianya seandainya aku dan Hanabi menikah.

Puk

Tiba-tiba saja ayahku menepuk puncak kepalaku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku lagi, memandang ke arah sang ayah yang tengah memandangku sambil tersenyum. Bergantian ku tatap wajah mereka berdua dengan terheran-heran melihat wajah mereka yang sekarang kelihatan berseri-seri.

"Kau sudah makan, Naruto?" tanya ayahku dengan nada riang.

"Nanti saja di rumah Karin, Ayah. Soalnya nanti malam aku akan menginap di rumah, Karin."

"Oh! O ya, bisa tolong buatkan Ayah teh dan ambilkan air." pintanya.

Tanpa menyahut dan hanya mengangguk saja, aku menurut saja dan bangkit sambil membawa ember ini ke belakang. Di saat-saat membawa ember ini, ayahku bersenandung dalam bahasa arab yang tak ku mengerti sama sekali. Tapi suara ayahku enak di dengar.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, aku kembali sambil menenteng teh dan baskom berisi air. Ayahku sedang mendengarkan dengan setia ibuku yang berbicara.

Aku kemudian meletakkan baskom dan cangkir teh di tanganku di atas meja kecil di depan mereka. Lalu berkata, "Ayah, Ibu, minta uang?"

Sebelum memberiku uang, ayahku terlebih dahulu mencuci tangannya sampai bersih. Sementara ibuku sudah mengeluarkan selembar dua puluh ribuan dari dompet merahnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku mengambilnya, lalu memasukkannya ke saku ku, lalu ayahku mengeluarkan uang-uangnya dari saku celananya, banyak recehannya. Uang itu adalah hasil ayahku dari profesinya jadi tukang parkir di Supermarket milik ayah Konohamaru. Dia memberiku selembar uang sepuluh ribuan. Total uangku jadi tiga puluh ribu dah. Aku pun pamit dan mencium tangan mereka berdua.

"Uangmu jangan dipakai buat beli rokok." pesan ibuku dengan nada tak suka.

"Cobalah untuk hentikan kebiasaan merokokmu itu, Naruto. Tidak baik untuk paru-parumu." sambut ayahku.

Awal merokok ini dimulai ketika umurku dua belas tahun, saat itu yang mengajariku adalah Nagato. Awalnya aku sembunyi-sembunyi melakukannya, tapi tatkala ke dua orang tua memergokiku, mereka sangat marah. Ayahku langsung mengkarantinaku di rumah, dan melabrak Nagato. Dan selama seminggu di rumah satu keluarga tidak mau bicara padaku. Bahkan ke dua orang tuaku menyetop memberiku uang jajan. Waktu itu aku seperti orang linglung, tidak bisa tenang, sering merasa gelisah dan tak jarang juga aku melamun. Tapi yang namanya orang tua akhirnya mengalah juga.

Ya, sekarang aku sudah mulai menguranginya. Kalau dulu aku bisa menghabiskan dua puluh batang dalam sehari bahkan bisa sampai tiga puluh batang. Sekarang paling banyak hanya enam batang saja.

"Akan ku coba, Ayah. Tapi tidak dalam waktu cepat." balasku sambil menunduk.

"Ya sudah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan ingat pesan ibumu. Jangan pakai uangmu untuk membeli rokok."

"Baik, Ayah. Aku berangkat dulu." ini seperti adegan perpisahan saja. Padahal perginya kurang dari tujuh puluh meter.

tebece

* * *

An : Karna kepanjangan ane bagi dua ceritanya. jadi dua kali up jadinya

balasan review :

damar wulan : Iya tapi nanti gan

rafisura21 : ini udah up gan

Ushio Pendragon : thanks

Ramiel de Ancient : ha ha ha ha

AripRif'an368 : Yah mau bagaimana ya gan? setting tempatnya pakai latar indo gan...

gue tunggu : terima kasih udah nunggu

Dansetsu sukotorokasu : belum gan... thanks...

* * *

Big thanks to : damar wulan, rafisura2, Ushio Pendragon, Ramiel de Ancient, AripRif'an368, gue tunggu, Dansetsu sukotorokasu dan buat yang udah fave and follow fic ini...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku berangkat ke rumah Karin. Dalam perjalanan Karin banyak bercerita tentang pengalamannya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Aku mendengarkannya antara minat dan tidak minat. Tapi karna cara berceritanya itu agak menarik, jadi apa-apa yang keluar dari mulutnya kedengaran menarik. Sekali-sekali ku timpali kecerewetannya itu dengan tertawa dan bertanya. Karna terlalu terhanyut dalam cerita Karin, aku sampai-sampai tak menyadari kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Rumah Karin bertingkat dua, bercat merah menyala. Ada pohon Mangga dan pohon Belimbing di pekarangan rumahnya. Bagasi mobil di sebelah kanan rumahnya.

Karin berjalan mendahuluiku untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya. Tetapi karna tidak sengaja pandanganku tiba-tiba terpaku pada pantatnya yang bulat itu. Bergoyang secara bergantian kiri ke kanan. Darahku berdesir dan libidoku mulai naik. Dalam khayalanku mulai membayangkan bagaimana rupa bongkahan pantat itu yang masih dibalut celana jeans ketat itu. Napasku turun naik dengan cepat dan sekarang tenggorokanku terasa mengering. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan tubuhku mulai panas dingin. Ingin rasanya aku menerkam dan meremas bongkahan pantat itu.

Semakin dekat diriku dengan Karin, semakin bertambah pula kecepatan detak jantungku. Bongkahan pantatnya kian membuat libido naik sampai ke ubun-ubunku.

Cepat-cepat ku alihkan pandanganku dari pantatnya. Tapi meski sudah begitu benakku tak mau berhenti membayangkan adegan porno bersama sepupuku itu.

Dia berbalik dan dalam hitungan detik pandanganku beralih ke buah dadanya yang dibalut baju ketatnya itu. Dia mendekatiku. Aku mengangkat pandanganku ke wajahnya. Ugh! Sensual sekali wajahnya itu. Terutama bibir merahnya yang menyala dan menggairahkan itu. Aku ingin melumatnya dan menghisapnya dengan mulutku.

Libido sialan ini benar-benar menyiksa batinku. Dan sempat terlintas dalam benakku untuk memperkosanya nanti di dalam rumahnya. Darahku berdesir lagi ketika membayangkan bagaimana dia nanti mendesah-desah erotis ketika mulut dan lidahku mengerjai liang vaginanya dan bagaimana dia nanti menjerit keenakan saat batang kemaluanku menggenjot vaginanya.

Aku terus memandang ke tubuhnya yang mulai mendekat padaku dan mengajakku untuk masuk sembari memegang tanganku dan menarikku. Tubuhku serasa dialiri listrik ketika merasakan tangan Karin menyentuh kulit pergelangan tanganku. Sementara mataku terus memelototi pantat sekalnya seperti seekor serigala lapar yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

Sebentar lagi Naruto. Bersabarlah sampai kalian masuk rumah, di sana kau bisa sesukamu meremas pantat dan buah dadanya serta menikmati vaginanya. Aku sudah tidak sabaran ingin menghujamkan batang penisku ke vaginanya.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan lambat, sementara kemaluanku sudah ereksi total dibalik celana dalamku.

Kami sampai di depan pintu. Karin kemudian membuka pintu dan kami pun masuk. Inilah saatnya, aku akan memeluknya sambil meremas selangkangannya serta merayu sambil menyerang lehernya.

Akan tetapi bukannya langsung menyerangnya, aku malah hanya berjalan saja mengikutinya yang sedang menuntunku. Entah datang darimana tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mengingatkanku dan memberikanku buah pikiran.

Karin itu adalah sepupuku. Jika aku melakukan itu padanya, aku akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Bukankah dulu aku yang tidak menginginkan kehidupannya dihancurkan oleh lelaki lain? Sekarang apakah aku orang yang akan melanggar itu semua?

Disisi lain ada yang menimpali. Aku bisa menikahinya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku.

Ya, jika aku berjodoh dengannya. Jika tidak, apa yang akan terjadi pada Karin? Sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok. Hari ini aku bisa berjanji ini dan itu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan esok aku akan menjadi seorang pengkhianat yang ingkar janji.

Hanya karna menuruti nafsu yang hanya nikmat sesaat, yang membawa kehancuran bagiku dan daerah sekitarku. Apakah aku memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ke dua orang tuaku dan paman serta bibiku yang sudah percaya padaku. Apakah aku akan tega menusuk mereka dari belakang? Bukankah selama ini aku meyakini bahwa setiap perbuatan itu ada balasannya?

Perang pendapat itu terus berkecamuk dalam benakku. Tapi aku lebih condong pada pendapat yang melarangku melakukan kebejatan ini. Hal ini lebih menenangkanku sehingga nafsuku berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sekarang hanya tinggal rasa bersalah dan jijik dalam diriku, ketika mengingat betapa bejatnya isi pikiranku tadi.

"Karin," kataku sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Karin. "Kakak ke belakang dulu," aku pun segera berjalan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Karin.

Sembari berjongkok dan menyandarkan punggung di pintu toilet, aku menangis tanpa suara di dalam kamar mandi. Aku mengutuk dan mencela diriku sendiri atas niat busukku. Tak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa punya pikiran seperti itu. Cukup lama aku dengan keadaan itu sampai tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu dibelakangku.

"Kak!" panggil Karin dari luar. Aku pun segera berhenti menangis, lalu mengusap mataku yang berair sambil menenangkan deru napasku yang tak beraturan. Aku bangkit seraya berdehem pelan untuk mengatur suaraku agar tidak terdengar seperti sudah menangis.

"Ya, Karin!"

"Kok lama sekali, kak?"

"Iya, iya, ini kakak sudah selesai."

Aku bangkit, kemudian menghampiri wastafel untuk mencuci muka sedihku. Setelah selesai, aku ke luar dan masuk ke ruang tengah di mana Karin duduk di atas sambil memandang ke arahku.

"Ke sini, kak!" ajaknya sambil menggerak tangannya padaku.

Aku menarik napas panjang, menghindarkan pandanganku dari dirinya, lalu melangkah menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya, tapi agak menjaga jarak.

Dia beringsut mendekatiku. Lalu memperlihatkan ponsel Touchscreennya padaku. "Lihat kak. Aku punya game baru."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, memperhatikan ponselnya. Dengan minat yang dipaksakan aku berujar, "Coba lihat."

Dia memberikan ponselnya padaku dan aku mulai memainkannya. Berangsur-angsur rasa bersalah lenyap gara-gara game ini, keasyikan sendiri. Sementara Karin, dia memeluk lenganku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Tak terasa karna terlalu asyik dengan game ini, waktu sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh kurang. Ketika ku lirik Karin yang ada di sampingku, aku terkesiap ketika melihatnya tertidur dengan kepala dekat dengan leherku dan ke dua tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggangku.

Aku memperhatikan sebentar wajah tenangnya, mulutnya yang setengah terbuka, serta dengkuran halusnya. Lucu sekali wajahnya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, kemudian mengusap rambut merahnya. "Karin, bangun... Karin..."

Tidurnya terganggu. Dia menarik tangannya, kemudian bangkit dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Hoaamm... Sudah jam berapa kak?"

"Jam tujuh kurang... O ya, Karin sudah makan belum?"

Dia menggeleng. "Belum."

"Beli makan di luar yuk." ajakku. Dia diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Karin mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ikut..." jawabnya dengan suara manja.

"Cuci muka dulu sana," aku berhenti sambil mengamat-amati pakaiannya. "dan ganti celanamu. Pakai jaket juga."

"Bangunin," dia meminta dengan suara manja lagi.

Aku menurutinya. Ku pegang lengannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, namun ketika sudah berdiri tegak, dia memeluk lenganku lagi.

"Anterin..." pintanya lagi.

"Karin manja ya. Masak dianterin..." jawabku sambil memandangnya heran.

"Pengennya dianterin..."

"Iya, iya."

Kami ke luar dari rumah itu masih dengan Karin memeluk lenganku. Celananya sudah diganti rok panjang dan dia memakai jaket berwarna merah muda. Sepakat kami akan membeli nasi goreng dari pada Ramen.

"Kak," panggilnya tiba-tiba setelah kami mencapai gerbang.

"Hmm?"

"Beli Nasi Gorengnya satu saja..."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi memandangnya. "Karin tidak makan?" tanyaku.

"Kita makan berdua..."

Hanya pikiranku saja 'kah atau dia memang agak manja setelah bangun tadi? Tapi sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karna niat busukku tadi.

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Sepanjang jalan kami dihiasi canda dan tawa. Karin berganti memeluk tubuhku sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Cuaca sore itu agak dingin, tapi karna pelukan Karin, rasa dingin itu terusir dengan sendirinya.

"Kak," suara Karin mendadak berubah serius.

"Apa?" aku menyahut dengan memandangi dahinya.

"Bagaimana hubungan kakak dengan cewek itu?"

"Cewek?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Hanabi maksudku..."

"Kami sudah putus..." jawabku sedih.

"Benarkah?" nada suara Karin berubah riang.

"Iya, Karin..." aku mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Aw! Sakit, kak!"

"Eh, maaf, maaf..."

Setibanya kami di rumah. Aku langsung menyiapkan piring dan dua sendok. Kami makan sepiring berdua saling menyuapi. Sesekali mengobrol tentang banyak topik. Mataku tak bosan-bosannya mengamati wajah Karin yang kelihatan begitu gembira. Dia terlihat lebih menarik dari biasanya.

Kami selesai makan dan membagi tugas. Aku yang mencuci piring, sementara dia membersihkan meja makan.

Kami menghempaskan diri sofa. Aku mulai menyalakan televisi. Tapi belum sempat memilih channel tv, Karin malah merebut remotenya, mengganti siaran tv ke acara drama cinta. Padahal aku inginnya nonton Spongebob. Sempat terjadi cekcok antara kami gara-gara berbeda keinginan menonton acara televisi. Tapi karna dia keras kepala akhirnya aku yang mengalah. Tiap kali tiba adegan romantis, Karin memeluk tubuhku erat-erat sembari berandai-andai seandainya kami yang ada dalam adegan itu. Dan aku langsung menyemburkan Fanta yang ku minum tadi seraya tertawa terbahak-terbahak. Dia malah marah-marah dan mencubit-cubit pinggangku.

Ketika adegan berciumannya tiba, ku tutup matanya. Dia malah mengomeliku serta menggigit tanganku dan menertawaiku karna berteriak kesakitan.

Acara drama itu sudah selesai. Aku melirik Karin, dia sudah terlelap lagi dalam dekapanku. Aku menguap sebentar, kemudian bangkit dan menggendongnya menuju kamarnya, tapi tatkala aku sedang menyelimutinya tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja dia mengigau dengan kata-kata yang langsung membuat pipiku memanas.

"Naruto itu suamiku. Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Bah! Mimpi apa dia tentang aku? Kenapa juga dia menyebutku suaminya? Apa dia bermimpi aku jadi suaminya?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, lalu berbalik, mematikan lampu dan meninggalkannya.

Aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Merapikan tempat itu yang kelihatan sedikit berantakan. Setelah itu mematikan televisi.

Tiba-tiba tanpa permisi dahulu Nagato masuk dan berhenti sambil memandangiku. Wajahnya kelihatan gelisah dan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nagato?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya heran.

"Kau ada kerjaan tidak?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisa kau temani aku sebentar?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ada. Pokoknya ikut saja."

Entah kenapa hatiku merasa agak was-was. Dalam waktu singkat aku sudah memasang sikap waspada.

"Tapi Karin nanti sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia bangun?" kataku mencari-cari alasan.

"Cuma sebentar. Nanti kita balik lagi,"

Dia terus memaksaku dan karna aku tidak bisa berkelit ke mana-mana lagi, aku menyetujuinya.

"Tapi janji hanya sebentar." kataku lagi memastikan ketika sudah di atas motornya.

"Iya, iya, ah cerewet."

Kami berangkat dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, menembus angin yang menghadang. Dalam perjalanan itu rasa was-wasku semakin bertambah. Sudah berpuluh menit berlalu, kami menjauhi daerah perkotaan dan mulai memasuki daerah pinggiran kota yang agak sepi. Jarang-jarang ada rumah di wilayah ini. Dari kejauhan sayup-sayup ku dengar suara musik modern yang menggema di udara.

Jantungku mulai berdebar-debar. Aku menggerakkan mataku ke kanan. Ada selokan, tembok, dan beberapa orang dengan berbagai aktifitas. Semakin ke depan tempat itu menjadi lebih ramai. Bahkan sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman di pinggiran tanpa malu.

Pada sebuah pertigaan di depan kami, Nagato berbelok ke kanan. Dalam hitungan detik kami disuguhkan pemandangan segerombolan orang-orang dalam jumlah yang banyak sedang menghadang laju motor kami.

Perempuan-perempuannya memakai pakaian yang sangat sexy, hotpants, rok mini, dan saudara-saudaranya. Musik-musik hip-hop berputar begitu keras dari arah kiri kami dan mereka berteriak seperti keledai sambil menari-nari dan mengacungkan tangan mereka di udara. Mengenaskan sekali pemandangan ini.

Susah payah Nagato membunyikan klakson motornya dan meneriaki mereka agar orang-orang itu menyingkir dari jalan kami. Setelah dengan lambat-lambat kami bergerak, akhirnya kami bisa ke luar juga dari kerumunan ini.

Sesudah itu oleh karna sorot lampu motor Nagato, diatas semak-semak dua kepala manusia berbeda gender terlihat. Si perempuan berkulit putih yang rambutnya sebahu berwarna biru gelap bergerak-gerak ke depan dan ke belakang berulang kali. Ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi keenakkan. Dibelakangnya seorang pemuda berambut tidak terlalu rapi berwarna putih sedang mendongakkan wajahnya dengan mulut menganga. Hanya satu hal yang terpikir dalam benakku melihat adegan itu, bahwa mereka sedang beradegan mesum.

Bukannya libido ku naik, aku malah merasa marah dan kasihan dengan gadis itu.

"Nagato, kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?" tanyaku dengan suara meninggi.

"Sudah, diam saja."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, beberapa menit setelahnya, dia memelankan laju motornya dan memasuki sebuah halaman parkir sebuah gedung kumuh. Ada banyak motor yang terparkir di situ dan rata-rata adalah motor-motor spot. Hanya ada beberapa motor yang sekelas dengan motor Nagato. Pada dinding gedung itu sekitar sepuluh lebih manusia laki dan perempuan duduk, ada juga yang berdiri, menyandarkan punggung mereka pada dinding. Ada yang merokok, ada juga yang duduk-duduk saja sambil melamun. Dan semua ekspresi mereka hampir sama, tidak punya gairah hidup, hampa seperti mayat.

"Nagato, sebenarnya kau mengajakku ke tempat apa?!" tanyaku dengan suara agak meninggi.

"Kau cerewet sekali! Dasar bodoh. Diam dan ikuti saja."

Aku diam mendengar dia membentakku. Hanya bisa mengikuti ia melangkah memasuki gedung itu dengan perasaan marah dan was-was.

Sewaktu memasuki gedung itu, kondisinya agak kumuh. Sampah-sampah seperti botol-botol minuman berserakan di lantai tempat ini. Kondisi penerangannya hanya ada sebuah lampu, jadi aku melihat dengan jelas kondisi ruangan ini.

Kami terus berjalan, ada satu dua orang yang kadang berpapasan dengan kami. Nagato tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu lusuh yang sudah memudar warnanya. Dia membuka pintu itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Aku merasa penasaran dan mengikutinya, namun langkahku berhenti saat menyaksikan sekitar selusin manusia tanpa gairah hidup memenuhi ruangan berasap itu. Nagato duduk dan berbicara pada seorang gadis berparas cantik berambut biru gelap sebahu yang sedang merokok di sampingnya.

Selang sesaat setelah itu tiba-tiba Nagato merebut rokok yang dipegang perempuan itu, lalu menghisapnya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya gelisah langsung berubah tenang.

Aku menatapnya dengan marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Dia memanggilku, tapi aku segera berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru. Aku ingin menegurnya tapi ku urungkan niatku karna sudah tahu watak keras kepalanya.

Aku ke luar dari gedung itu dan sempat berhenti sebentar di tempat parkir, bingung pulang dengan apa aku ini. Sempat terlintas di kepalaku untuk membawa kabur motor Nagato, tapi lagi-lagi aku urungkan niatku, karna tidak mau bertengkar dengannya nanti.

Akhirnya, dengan nekat aku melangkah meninggal tempat terkutuk ini untuk pulang. Menyusuri lagi tepi jalanan gelap yang tadi ku lalui dengan Nagato. Dalam pikiranku berkecamuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang perilaku Nagato yang selama ini tak ku ketahui. Dan sekarang aku bingung mau melakukan apa? Melaporkannya pada orang tuanya? Ataukah mendiamkannya? Aku tidak tahu...

Di tengah pikiranku yang sedang berkecamuk, tanpa sadar aku sudah berada sepuluh meter dari kerumunan yang tadi ku lewati dengan Nagato. Tetapi bedanya sekarang kerumunan itu sudah berkurang. Jadi dengan mudahnya aku bisa melewati mereka, meski beberapa kali aku sempat bersenggolan dengan beberapa gadis dan laki-laki yang sedang berdansa.

Setelah melewati mereka, aku terus melangkah sendirian sampai di pertigaan dan berbelok ke kiri, melanjutkan berjalan lagi.

Di depan sebuah bangku kecil tiga puluh meter dari pertigaan tadi, aku berhenti dan menghempaskan diri pada sebuah bangku kecil yang ada di pinggiran jalan. Lima meter di samping kananku ada sebuah tiang lampu yang menjadi penerangan tempat ini. Aku merenung dengan menunduk dan memegang kepalaku dengan ke dua tanganku. Berpikir lama tindakan apa yang akan ku lakukan atas perilaku Nagato ini. Beberapa orang melewatiku, namun aku sama sekali tak mempedulikan mereka. Cukup lama aku dengan keadaan seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba aku terkesiap tatkala pikiranku tertuju pada Karin.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku, memandangi jam yang sudah menunjuk pukul setengah sebelas malam. Aku agak khawatir memikirkan Karin yang nantinya akan terbangun. Jadi, aku bergegas bangkit, tetapi kebingungan melandaku sejenak. Pulang mau mau naik apa aku?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada tempat ini. Di depanku ada semak belukar, di belakang ada got dan tembok. Mendadak pandanganku tertuju pada seorang gadis lima belas meter dari tempatku berada yang sedang berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Aku menajamkan mataku mengamat-amatinya. Dan dia ku kenali sebagai gadis berambut indigo yang tadi ada di semak belukar. Penampilannya benar-benar vulgar dengan hotpants abu-abu dan tanktop putih bergaris-garis hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Aku menurunkan pandanganku dan sedikit heran dengan selangkangannya yang basah kuyup sampai ke betisnya. Semakin dekat semakin jelas kelihatan kancing celananya yang tidak terkait, sehingga celananya agak turun memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna merah muda. Tapi dia berhenti sebentar, lalu menaikkan celananya tanpa mengaitkan kancing celananya. Ketika aku menaikkan pandanganku dan bertemu pandang dengan tiga orang laki-laki yang di belakangnya. Entah karna apa tiba-tiba saja mereka berbalik pergi dan kelakuan mereka cukup mengherankan ku.

Aku memandang gadis itu lagi. Belahan dadanya terlihat jelas dan ukuran dadanya terbilang montok. Dari yang ku saksikan dengan mata kepala ku sendiri, ku pikir dia tidak mengenakan beha sama sekali, karna kelihatan jelas ke dua puting payudaranya agak menonjol pada pakaiannya. Seharusnya libidoku naik dengan pemandangan menggairahkan ini, tapi aku malah merasa kasihan melihat keadaan mengenaskan gadis itu.

Jadi di sinilah aku. Berdiri mematung sambil memperhatikannya, barangkali nanti dia butuh bantuanku.

Dia berjalan agak ke kiri, sehingga sekarang hanya tinggal menghitung kurang dari sejengkal saja sampai dia akan nyemplung ke dalam selokan. Aku menjadi sedikit khawatir melihat cara berjalan gadis itu.

Sebelum dia menjatuhkan dirinya, dengan sigap aku langsung melompat dan menariknya tatkala dia hampir saja jatuh ke dalam selokan itu. Dan karna terlalu keras menariknya, tubuhnya pun menubruk tubuhku. Untunglah aku bisa menahannya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tampaklah dua pasang bola mata lavender yang sayu sedang memandang ke arah mataku. Bau napasnya menyengat sekali. Kurasa dia sedang teler.

Dia mendadak menarik diri dariku dan lagi-lagi tubuhnya malah oleng ke kiri.

"Hati-hati!" seruku sambil memegangi ke dua bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia membetulkan tas kecil bertali panjang yang ada di bahu kirinya, lalu memegang baju kaos hitamku sambil mengangguk.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada bajuku. Lalu kataku, "Owh..." Sebenarnya aku ingin menolongnya, tapi aku malu dan tidak ingin dikatakan sok-sok jadi pahlawan.

"Mas," panggilnya tanpa memandangku.

Mataku mengerjap. "Ya?"

"Bisa antarkan saya pulang?"

Dengan ringan hati aku menjawab permintaannya, yang sebenarnya ingin ku lakukan. "Tentu... Temanmu yang tadi mana?"

"Tidak tahu." jawabnya pelan.

"Terus rumahmu di mana?"

"Di Distrik 4, jalan Sarutobi no. 5, komplek perumahan H no. 9."

Aku sedikit terkejut. Jauh sekali rumahnya, dan yang ku tahu letak rumahnya berada di sebelah barat, letak tepatnya aku tidak tahu persis.

Aku mengamatinya dan merenung. Bagaimana cara mengantarnya pulang? Sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu letak di mana komplek perumahan H itu. Dan sekarang aku mau mengantarnya dengan apa? Mungkin dititipkan saja kali di taksi-taksi yang lewat nanti. Biasanya mereka tahu tempat-tempat yang begitu.

"Baiklah," kataku akhirnya. Hanya sampai menemukan taksi saja. "silahkan jalan dulu."

Aku membiarkannya berjalan dulu. Kemudian mengiringinya di samping kanannya. Pada saat berjalan, berulang kali dia menepi dan berkali-kali pula aku menahannya agar tidak menjauh dari sisiku. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa kesal juga dengan tingkah menjengkelkannya itu. Akhirnya aku memindahkannya ke kananku supaya dia tidak menepi lagi ke selokan. Dan sekarang dia malah berjalan ke tengah jalan dan hampir saja ditabrak motor kalau aku tidak segera menariknya.

Tanpa meminta persetujuannya, aku merangkul bahu kanannya supaya dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi. Akan tetapi gara-gara ini, aku harus menahan bau napasnya yang sangat menyengat di hidungku.

"Ugh!" dia melenguh dan hampir saja jatuh tadi. Tapi reflek ke dua tanganku pun langsung memeluknya, kemudian menariknya ke dalam dekapanku sambil merangkul erat pinggangnya.

Deru napasnya terdengar memburu dan panas, sampai-sampai leherku jadi panas sekali gara-gara suhu panas yang dihembuskan mulutnya. Ku gerakkan bola mataku melirik wajahnya. Ekspresinya tampak seperti orang yang sedang kesakitan, seperti menahan suatu beban dalam dirinya. Lemah dan tak berdaya.

Dia kelihatan memilukan. Dan agak mirip dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ku cintai, yaitu Hanabi.

Ku eratkan peganganku, lalu ku angkat tanganku mengelus-elus surai indigonya dengan segala  
perasaanku. Setelah dia puas digauli, sekarang dia malah ditinggalkan seperti layaknya sampah.

Dadaku mendidih. Mataku mulai panas, air mataku timbul dan dengan cepat mengaliri wajahku.

Di atas jembatan yang sedang kami lintasi ini, kami berjalan dalam hening. Aku mengangkat wajahku, memandang langit malam dengan hati sedih.

"Nghh..." lenguhnya sambil menegakkan kepalanya. Kami berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan sepanjang dua puluh meter ini dan aku melonggarkan pelukan tanganku pada pinggangnya.

"Hei! mau ke mana kau?!" aku meneriakinya ketika dia tiba-tiba saja berlari dengan langkah terseok-seok ke arah tepi jembatan. Firasatku agak buruk melihat dia berusaha menaiki pembatas jembatan itu. Tapi dengan gerakan cepat aku dapat meraih tangannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga ku tarik dia supaya menjauh dari pembatas jembatan ini.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" seruku sambil ke dua tanganku mencengkram erat ke dua tangannya. Dia mencoba memberontak, namun tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk bisa lepas dari cengkraman tanganku.

"Lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku mati..." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku tersentak. Kata-katanya tadi langsung menyulut emosi dalam dadaku. Mati katanya?

"Tidak!" tolakku. Aku menatap marah dirinya atas ucapannya.

"Biarkan aku mati! Kyaaa!" dia mulai berteriak dengan suara nyaring. Kedengarannya bagai lolongan anjing.

"Biarkan aku mati! Hidupku sudah hancur... Bajingan itu telah menghancurkan hidupkuu. Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di dunia ini! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku! Kalian para laki-laki semua bajingan! Mempermainkan kami dengan rayuan-rayuan kalian, kemudian mencampakkan kami seenak kalian, brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Mendengar kata-katanya mengingatkanku pada niat bejatku pada sepupuku. Dadaku menjadi sangat sesak betapa memalukannya aku ini. Didalam benakku sudah berputar-putar bayangan Karin yang tadi hampir saja ku nistai. Dan kalau saja aku sampai melakukan itu, mungkin ku pikir keadaan Karin akan menjadi seperti gadis ini.

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada tangannya. Membiarkannya mundur beberapa langkah. Aku sibuk menyesali segala nafsu bejatku yang memandang Karin seperti pelacur.

Napasku mendidih dan pandanganku mulai mengabur. Aku menjerit dengan keras dalam dadaku. Dan mulai membayangkan diriku seperti makhluk paling rendah di muka bumi ini. Makhluk yang lebih rendah kedudukannya dari para binatang.

Aku ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, mengeluarkan rasa muakku melihat betapa memalukannya aku ini, tetapi suaraku tertahan di tenggorokanku. Air mata dan napasku berhamburan semakin tak beraturan.

Namun semua itu buyar ketika aku menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mesti ku selamatkan dari penyesalan. "Berhenti!" perintahku pada gadis itu yang sudah hampir menaiki pembatas itu lagi. Aku melompat dan menariknya lagi dengan kasar. Sehingga dia menabrakku keras. Dia berusaha mendorongku, namun segera ku genggam ke dua lengannya.

Dengan nanar ku tatap wajahnya yang sedang meringis. "Aku tidak tahu apakah yang sudah terjadi padamu atau apakah yang sudah menimpamu. Tapi tidakkah kau pikir dengan mati seperti ini, artinya kau menyakiti orang tuamu dua kali... Dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri berarti kau akan menghancurkan hati dan cinta ke dua orang tuamu, sesudah kau hancurkan harapan dan kepercayaan mereka. Tidakkah cukup sekali saja bagimu untuk berbuat kesalahan. Aku tahu tidak mudah untuk bangkit dari keterpurukanmu. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mencoba dan berusaha untuk bangkit lagi... Kau mengira manusia ketika dilahirkan akan langsung bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh? Tidak! Berkali-kali dia akan terjatuh, tapi apakah dia akan menyerah? Juga tidak. Berkali-kali juga dia bangkit lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya ia bisa berlari setelah berulang kali terjatuh..." aku berhenti, kemudian tiba-tiba dia langsung berteriak histeris yang terdengar bagaikan seekor binatang yang sedang terluka. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya sambil menjambak rambutnya sambil terisak dengan bahu terguncang-guncang di trotoar. Mataku tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan puncak kepalanya.

"Hik, hiiks, aku bodoh, aku orang bodoh! Begitu bodohnya aku dulu bisa mengikuti bajingan itu dan rela meninggalkan orang tuaku hanya demi bersamanya... Hiks..."

"Semua orang yang jatuh dalam kesalahan juga orang bodoh? Pasti semua orang pernah jatuh dalam dalam sebuah kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya. Akan tetapi bunuh diri bukanlah solusi atas masalah-masalahmu. Hari ini pun ku kira aku telah berbuat kesalahan dan sangat menyesalinya, tapi bukan berarti aku harus kehilangan harapan untuk memperbaikinya. Perjalanan hidup masih panjang. Selama napas masih berhembus maka tidak akan ada kata terlambat untuk memperbaiki diri. Keputusasaan hanyalah untuk mereka-mereka yang gagal." sesudahnya aku diam seraya memandangnya yang terus sesenggukan.

"T-tapi... aku tidak tahu apakah nanti orang tuaku akan mau menerimaku lagi..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Aku yakin orang tuamu masih memiliki hati nurani. Sama seperti orang tuaku..." aku tidak bicara lagi. Mataku terus memperhatikan dia terisak-isak dengan suara yang memilukan.

Setelah tangisnya agak reda, aku berjongkok sambil memegangi bahunya. "Bangun," perintahku.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandangku bingung. "Ayo bangun. Kita pulang." dia tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Baru kemudian dia bangkit sambil ku bantu. Aku mengambilkan tas miliknya yang tadi terlempar, kemudian memberikannya.

"Betulkan celanamu dulu sebelum kita berangkat." kataku setelah dia sudah berdiri meski tidak tegak. Dia menunduk, dan cepat-cepat dibetulkannya celananya sampai ke kancingnya.

"Kau bisa jalan?" dia mengangguk.

"Silahkan duluan." dìa berjalan lagi, tapi jalannya masih agak sempoyongan. Aku pun segera merangkul pinggangnya dan menariknya lagi dalam dekapanku.

Dia memandangku dengan bingung. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menjawab, "Jalanmu masih tidak benar. Biar ku bantu sampai rumah." dia menurunkan wajahnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiriku.

"Sebentar." aku berhenti, lalu melepaskan jaket hitam yang ku kenakan. Memakaikannya ke tubuh gadis ini. "nah. Begini lebih baik." aku merangkul pundaknya, tidak lagi pinggangnya.

Bintang-bintang bersinar bagaikan intan-intan berlian berlatar langit hitam. Angin-angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi menyapu tubuh kami. Dalam kesunyian itu kami terus berjalan dalam diam menyusuri jalanan.

Dari kejauhan ku lihat sebuah taxi terparkir di tepi jalanan. Dan aku sangat bahagia melihat taxi itu.

Aku berhenti sehingga gadis itu bertanya padaku, "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kau punya uang tidak?"

Dia mengangguk sambil mengangkat tasnya ke arahku. Aku mengambilnya, membukanya, dan mengorek-orek isinya. Ada ponsel, selembar lima puluh ribu, dan aku agak terkejut melihat pil-pil mencurigakan dalam sebuah plastik kecil yang ku tebak bahwa itu adalah ekstasi.

Aku ingin menyingkirkan benda itu dari tasnya. Kepalaku sibuk mencari-cari alasan-alasan yang tepat untuk membenarkan tindakanku.

Aku sudah mengantarnya sampai sejauh ini dan semua yang ku lakukan ini harus ada bayarannya. Dan ku pikir pil ini adalah hal yang tepat. Sambil meliriknya, dengan cepat dan singkat ku ambil pil-pil itu beserta selembar uang lima puluh ribuan yang ada di tasnya.

Tapi sekarang hanya ada satu kendala lagi. Uang ini cukup tidak untuk mengantarnya sampai ke tempat tujuannya? Sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu berapa tarif taxi itu sampai ke tujuan gadis ini. dan aku kira ongkosnya akan mahal sekali.

Aku berpikir keras. Banyak hal yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti. Sopir itu bisa saja berniat jahat padanya nanti, lalu dia akan menyuruh gadis ini membayar dengan tubuhnya. Sial! Pikiran buruk ini membuatku akhirnya membuatku sempat ingin mengurungkan niatku. Namun setelah mengingat-ingat malam sudah larut dan aku harus segera pulang untuk melihat keadaan Karin. Jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyewa taxi ini dan memastikan dia tidak diapa-apakan nanti.

"Taxi, pak." kataku setelah sampai di samping kanan taxi ini. Sopir taxi ini berumur seperti ayahku. Wajahnya sudah berkerut tapi kelihatan segar walau pun tampak ada kelelahan pada wajahnya, tetapi tidak menghilangkan kesegaran dalam wajahnya. Kulitnya putih dan ada janggut pendek yang menghiasi dagunya. Rambutnya pendek di sisir ke samping.

Dia menatap kami, mengamat-amati kami beberapa lamanya. Kemudian mendesah, dan menampilkan suatu kesan merendahkan pada wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, masuk." katanya dengan nada suara yang tidak ramah.

Aku membuka pintu, lalu menangkup puncak kepala gadis ini dan masuk.

"Ke mana dek?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tidak minat.

Aku menyebutkan alamatnya dan dia segera menjalankan taxi ini. Hatiku tak pernah berhenti berdebar-debar memikirkan ongkos taxi ini.

Mendadak bapak itu mengajak ku ngobrol. Melalui pantulan cermin kecil yang tergantung di langit-langit mobil taxi ini pandangan kami bertemu.

"Pacarnya ya dek?" dia bertanya.

"Bukan," jawabku dengan malu-malu.

"Temannya?"

"Bukan juga,"

"Terus siapa?" kepo sekali pak sopir ini.

Dengan gugup aku menjawab, "Tidak tahu. Tadi ketemu di jalan udah kayak gini. Karna kasihan akhirnya saya anterin. G-gak tega melihatnya pulang sendirian..." aku menyisir-nyisir rambut gadis ini.

"Ooo..." jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu kami diam.

Jantungku semakin berdebar-debar. Aku mengeluarkan uang ku dari saku celanaku dan menyatukan uang kami.

Kira-kira cukup tidak uang ini buat bayar ongkos taksi. Semakin jauh taksi ini bergerak memasuki kota, aku semakin panik dan cemas. Akhirnya aku beranikan mengutarakan masalahku ini.

"Pak―" tapi belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku, bapak ini sudah memotong kalimatku duluan.

"Adek bayar saja uang bensinnya. Tidak perlu bayar ongkos taksinya."

Huh, aku agak lega setelah mendengar ucapan bapak itu.

"Berapa pak kira-kira?"

"20.000 saja." jawabnya singkat.

Ku berikan lembaran dua puluh ribuan yang diberikan ibuku ini pada pak sopir itu. Kemudian memasukkan uang gadis ini ke dompetnya. Sekarang aku bisa bernapas dengan sangat lega. Setelah taksi ini tikung sana, tikung sini, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebelum turun aku mengucapkan terima kasih dulu dan mendoakannya supaya dapat rezeki yang banyak.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanyaku ketika menyaksikan deretan rumah kembar berwarna-warni di kiri kanan jalan ini.

"No. 9." lirihnya.

Aku mengamati rumah-rumah ini. Mulai menghitung nomor yang tertera satu-persatu. Dan menemukan rumah yang kami tuju. Rumah yang sederhana berwarna putih. Kami memasuki halamannya, lalu berhenti.

"Sudah sampai." kataku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku, merogoh tas ungunya dan mengeluarkan kunci.

"Bukakan aku." pintanya sambil menyerahkan kunci di tangannya. Aku pun menerimanya, kemudian merangkulnya dan menghampiri rumah itu.

Setibanya kami di depan pintu, aku melepaskannya, lalu berkutat dengan pintu ini. Setelah terbuka aku menyuruhnya masuk.

"Masuklah."

"Kau tidak masuk dulu?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus segera pulang."

Dia diam beberapa lamanya dulu. Lalu berkata, "Terima kasih,"

"Tidak masalah... Aku pulang dulu ya?" pamitku sembari membalik tubuhku.

"Ku harap," dia berhenti berucap.

Aku meliriknya tanpa berbalik. "Ya?" sahutku.

"Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi..."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya ku harap juga begitu... Dah!" aku berjalan sambil mengangkat tanganku dan melambaikannya.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Aku terus berjalan tanpa henti memikirkan gadis itu. Kadang berbelok ke kiri, kadang belok kanan. Tapi ketika pikiranku beralih ke Karin, aku langsung tersentak dan menyadari bahwa tempat ini sama sekali tak ku kenali.

Setan! Di mana ini? Pikirku. Aku mencoba kembali ke rumah gadis itu, namun saat aku bertemu pertigaan jalan aku jadi bingung.  
Aku lewat mana tadi? Yang kiri atau yang kanan? Sial! Aku tidak ingat. Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini sih!

Aku mulai memilih-milih, yang kanan atau kiri. Akhirnya aku tetapkan pilihan ke kiri. Aku berbelok dan berjalan sambil mengamati rumah-rumah ini. Barang kali nanti ada yang ku kenali. Sudah berpuluh menit berjalan aku malah semakin tak mengenali jalan-jalan ini yang sekarang jadi agak padat dengan banyak rumah-rumah dan toko-toko yang berjejer di sepanjang sisi jalanan ini.

Apa aku harus menggedor-gedor rumah-rumah ini dan bertanya di mana rumahku? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi gara-gara pikiran konyol itu, aku bisa sedikit tertawa dan merasa terhibur di sela-sela kebingunganku.

Aku memberhentikan langkahku di sebuah perempatan jalan. Berpikir-pikir sebentar apa yang harus ku lakukan. 'Oh ya, tentu saja... Ponsel.' batinku sambil tersenyum. Aku berterima kasih pada pencipta benda persegi panjang ini. Karna dengannya sekarang ini aku bisa menghubungi orang tuaku dan menyuruhnya menjemputku.

Kesialan lain mendatangiku. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini malah pulsaku zonk. Pikiranku jadi tambah runyam dan aku tambah bingung.  
Ah! Ada ide yang terlintas dalam benakku. Kali ini aku bisa bernapas dengan lega. Aku hanya tinggal mencari orang untuk ditanya di mana halte bis terdekat agar aku bisa pulang.

Ku rogoh saku celanaku, tapi kosong. Di mana uangku?! Aku mulai panik, lalu ku korek-korek semua saku celanaku, tak ketemu juga. Tapi...

"Sial!"

Aku lupa bahwa uang tadi sudah ku berikan pada pak sopir taksi. Sekarang aku benar-benar pusing bercampur bingung. Hari ini aku sial sekali. Berturut-turut selama seharian ini aku ditimpa sial terus. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

Aku berjalan dengan lemah. Berbelok ke kiri sambil menggerutu dalam perjalananku.

Tiba-tiba...

"Naruto."

Huh? Siapa yang memanggilku? Apakah itu jin? Wah asyik! Nanti minta diantarkan saja jin itu.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat orang yang ku kenali sedang berdiri di tepi jalan bersama motornya.

"Shhiiinnooo!" aku berhamburan memeluknya sambil menangis haru. Tuhan memang baik.

"Lepaskan aku! Woi kau ini maho ya! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sambil mendorong-dorongku.

Aku pun melepaskannya dan menghapus air mata haruku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat jauh seperti ini?"

"Aku sedang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan..." jawabku sambil memasang ekspresi sesedih mungkin.

"Shino! Antarkan aku pulang!"

"Hah... Baik-baik. Ayo naik." dia menaiki motornya dan aku juga.

"Kau sedang apa sih di sini?"

"Kepo banget sih..."

"Gak gitu juga klezz..."

"Tadi... Aku lagi maling ayam. Tapi aku tersesat ketika negara Api menyerang..."

* * *

Tebece


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kerinduanku pada Hanabi membuatku tersiksa. Harus ku akui dua minggu yang ku lalui ini, hatiku tak kunjung berhenti merindukannya. Meski ku tahu selama ini dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi pikiran ini selalu saja memikirkannya. Awal-awalnya tidak terlalu berat kehilangannya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kesepianku tanpa dirinya dalam hari-hariku begitu menyiksa batinku. Bahkan tak jarang bayangannya selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Hingga ku terbangun dan terjaga sepanjang malam karna merindukannya.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan air mataku yang terus berlinang. Aku hanya bisa mengenangnya, mengingat lagi semua tentang dirinya.

Salahku dulu yang terlalu mencintainya. Mencintainya dengan semua bagian dalam hatiku, mimpi-mimpiku, dan khayalanku. Dan sekarang cinta itu menyakitiku secara perlahan-lahan.

 **Kring kring**

Kekalutanku lenyap saat ponselku berdering. Aku mengatur napas, lalu menghapus air mataku dan meraih ponselku. Ku pandang sebuah nomor asing yang tertera di layarnya dengan alis terangkat. Sama sekali tak mengenali nomor ini.

Aku pun mengangkatnya. Tapi tak ada orang yang berbicara, hanya suara helaan napas berat saja yang ku dengar.  
"Ha―" ketika aku hendak mengucapkan halo, tiba-tiba suara bentakan Hanabi langsung menyela kata-kataku, yang langsung membuat kekalutanku berkurang.

"Bodoh! Kakak itu laki-laki paling idiot yang pernah ku tahu! Aku bingung, sebenarnya di dalam kepala kakak itu isinya apa sih?!" dia terus mengataiku.

Aku tidak marah. Aku malah senang. Mendengar kemarahannya deritaku menguap dalam sesaat saja.  
Dengan perasaan senang dan sakit karna teringat kata-katanya yang kemarin-kemarin itu, aku membalas kata-katanya, "Aku merindukanmu... Kau kejam tahu, Hana," aku tersenyum pahit. Lalu sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam aku melanjutkan. "mendengarmu tidak pernah mencintaiku sangat menyakiti perasaanku. Padahal aku mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu, Hana. Tapi kenapa harus berbohong?"

"Jangan bicara lagi... Hiks... Hiks..." katanya sambil terisak, yang dalam hitungan detik itu aku juga merasakan kesedihannya.

"Hana kenapa menangis?" tanyaku.

"Hiks... Semua ini gara-gara kakak yang bodoh..."

"Gara-gara aku? Memangny―"

"Bodoh,"

"Aku sudah melakukan a―"

"Bodoh!"

"Hana, dengarkan kak―"

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Pokoknya kakak bodoh!"

Selain bingung dengan maksudnya mengataiku bodoh, aku juga jadi jengkel gara-gara dia terus menyela kalimatku.

"Ya sudah, sekarang, maunya Hana apa?"

"Terserah kakak," balasnya ketus.

"Baiklah. Besok kakak tunggu di tempat biasa. Hana, harus ke luar. Kalau nggak, kakak akan gusur rumah Hana." sahutku dengan nada setengah marah.

"Kakak tunggu aja di situ sampe tua. Hana gak bakal ke luar menemui orang bodoh seperti kakak."

"Terus aja ngatain kakak bodoh. Nanti kakak doain ketemu kuntilanak!"

"Hana nggak takut!"

"Oh berani ya sekarang. Awas nanti kakak datang ke rumah Hana."

"Mau ngapain ke rumah Hana malam-malam?"

"Mau memperkosa Hana biar sekalian bunting." kata-kata itu langsung meluncur tanpa ku sadari. Setelah ku menyadarinya aku sangat malu telah mengatakannya.

"Huuu. Kakak ngeresss.. Terus masuknya lewat mana, kak?"

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan dengan kata-kataku. Dan percakapan itu sedikit demi sedikit berbelok ke arah yang intim. Hah... Pikiran lelaki emang selalu menjurus ke hal-hal yang intim kalau sudah bersama perempuan.

"Masuknya lewat jendela. Nanti langsung kakak sergap Hana dan kakak culik."

"Culik aja kalau emang kakak mau dihajar orang sekampung..."

"Ya, Hananya jangan ribut biar gak ada yang tahu."

"Kalau emang berani, ke sini aja kak. Gak ada siapa-siapa di sini."

"Loh? Neneknya Hana mana?"

"Ada. Tapi udah tidur."

"Tadi katanya gak ada orang."

"Ya, maksudnya di kamar Hana gak ada orang. Cuma Hana sendirian."

"Bilang kek dari tadi... Ehm, terus di rumah sendirian?"

"Emmmm. Sebentar dulu kak," setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba ada suara grasak-grusuk yang terdengar di ponselku. Lalu hening dan aku menunggu beberapa menit lamanya. kadang-kadang aku bersiul. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya suara grasak-grusuk itu terdengar lagi.

"Kak," dia memulai obrolan.

"Em... Abis ke mana tadi?"

"Abis bakar obat nyamuk. Di sini banyak nyamuk kak."

"Ooo.. Hana sendirian?"

"Kan udah dibilangin tadi." katanya.

"Mm... Ya sudah nanti kakak temenin..."

"Pasti mikirnya ke mana-mana." katanya menyindir.

"Nggak, Hana...," sanggahku.

"Terus apa, kak?" dia bertanya.

"Kakak kangen Hana... Ingat nggak kapan terakhir kalinya kita bertemu?" tanyaku.

Suaranya berubah dari yang tadinya penuh canda menjadi lemah dan berat. Hening beberapa saat melanda kami.

Aku melanjutkan, "Aku mencoba memahami dan percaya saat Hana selalu menolak untuk bertemu-"

"Kakak tidak mengerti," Katanya memotong.

"Tidak mengerti apa?" dia tidak menjawab. "tidak mengerti alasan-alasan yang selalu kau katakan? Tidak, tidak. Aku sangat mengerti setiap alasan yang selalu kau buat untuk menghindariku. Tapi Setelah mendengar kejujuranmu waktu itu, sejak saat itu aku tahu apa itu sakit, Hana... Jujur, saat aku mendengar ceritamu tentang mantanmu yang indah itu yang sudah menciummu... Membayangkan bagaimana laki-laki itu menyentuh bibirmu itu membuat perasaanku sakit. Berhari-hari itu aku tidak bisa tenang, tahu! Hanya kamu, kamu, kamu saja yang ada dalam kepalaku... Tapi aku berusaha mencoba menerima semua itu dan mencoba memaafkanmu lagi. Dan sekali lagi hatiku harus menerima kekecewaan saat ku tahu bahwa kau masih mencintainya dan tak pernah mencintaiku. Sejak saat itu semua perasaanku hancur. Seandainya kau tahu dan paham derita yang ku alami, mungkinkah kau masih bisa tertawa dengan ringan hati? Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa tidak mengatakan semuanya dari awal kalau kau masih mencintai," sakit itu kembali menusuk hatiku. Dan aku tersenyum pahit lagi. "tapi aku berterima kasih padamu, bidadari. Karna melalui dirimu, aku mengenal cinta dan kecewa..."

 **Tuth tuth tuth**

Sambungan terputus. Dan aku agak lega setelah mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku. Meski ada rasa tidak rela ketika Hanabi memutus sambungan itu, tapi aku harus menerima semua kenyataan bahwa dia tak mencintaiku. Mulai dari saat ini aku akan belajar melupakannya dan menjalani hidup seperti biasanya. Itulah janjiku. Tapi janji itu hanya sekadar janjiketika keesokan harinya ku dapati sebuah pesan dari Hanabi, aku segera melompat dari tempat tidurku dan terburu-buru ke kamar mandi.

Setelah ke luar dari kamar mandi, dengan cekatan ku raih baju olahragaku dan jaketku. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ke luar rumah menuju tempat itu. Meski gerimis aku tak peduli. Aku terus berlari di pinggiran jalan. Oleh karna permintaan Hanabi yang memintaku untuk menunggunya di tempat itu.

Di tengah perjalananku yang penuh peluh itu, keraguan mulai timbul dalam hatiku. Pikirku, pesan yang tertera di layar ponselku bisa jadi salah alamat, yang mungkin saja dia tujukan untuk orang lain.

Langkahku pun memelan. Ragu untuk melanjutkannya ataukah kembali. Jika melanjutkan artinya sama saja aku mempermalukan diriku lagi. Jika aku kembali, aku sudah terlalu jauh melangkah dan hampir mencapai dua pertiga perjalanan. Jadi setelah melewati proses berpikir beberapa menit, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dengan mengubah niatku yang semula berniat memenuhi permintaan itu menjadi hanya sekadar olahraga saja. Tapi jauh di dalam hatiku tujuan awalku itu tak pernah berubah sama sekali.

Aku mempercepat derap langkahku menembus gerimis ini. Dan ketika aku sampai pada tujuanku, aku harus menelan pahit dan kecewa yang menyakiti perasaanku saat ku lihat dua manusia berbeda gender yang salah satunya sudah sangat tak asing di mataku ini sedang duduk dalam satu payung.

Sekarang, dalam rasa sakit yang mendera hatiku ini, tatkala ku saksikan orang yang ku cintai duduk bersama laki-laki selain diriku di tempat itu, aku hanya menyesali kebodohanku. Aku terus berlari menambah kecepatanku. Ku tutup mataku, lalu ku tarik napas barang sebentar, untuk melegakan paru-paruku yang terasa terjerat ini. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian mereka, dan mulai menyebrang ke sisi jalan yang satunya. Dengan perasaan sangat malu pada diriku ini yang terus mengharapkan dia yang tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku terus berlari tanpa henti. Malu sudah tak ku pedulikan. Jika mereka melihatku, aku tak mau ambil pusing. Yang ku inginkan saat ini hanyalah agar rasa sakit ini bisa pergi dariku. Sampai aku tak menyadari sudah berapa lama aku berlari dan sudah seberapa jauh aku dari mereka. Dan ketika aku tersadar, ku dapati diriku berdiri sendirian di tempat asing bersama rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin deras mengelilingiku.

Aku berniat melanjutkan perjalanan. Tetapi mengingat pengalamanku yang pernah tersesat membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Jalan satu-satunya adalah kembali bertemu mereka dan mempermalukan diri sekali lagi. Apa boleh buat, nikmati saja sudah. Daripada nanti aku harus tersesat lagi, yang ke beruntungan tidak selalu berpihak padaku jika aku memilih melanjutkannya.

Perlahan, dengan sengaja berlambat-lambat ku langkahkan kakiku sambil memandangi jalanan yang agak mengabur karna guyuran hujan ini. Tapi jauh di sana, meski pandanganku tidak terlalu jelas, pada sisi jalan yang satunya, dalam latar langit mendung dan rinai hujan, bayangan gadis yang ku cinta, seorang diri melangkah berlawanan arah denganku. Dengan pandangan benci dan terluka, aku memandangnya. Namun tak ku pungkiri jauh di dalam relung hatiku aku masih sangat merindukannya. Merindukan bidadari yang ku cinta itu.

Seiring dengan merapatnya jarak kami, kebingungan dan keheranan melandaku ketika melihatnya hanya berjalan sendirian. Tak ada lagi yang bersamanya, tidak lagi bersama temannya itu. Sungguh pemandangan ini membuat hatiku terenyuh, lalu setelah ku saksikan tatapan matanya, semua benci dan luka ini menguap tergantikan ke khawatiran ketika wajahnya, yang seakan-akan menahan suatu emosi di baliknya terlihat dengan jelas di mataku. Hanya dalam sekejap saja kemarahanku pun meluap. Pikiran-pikiran buruk berdesak-desakan dalam kepalaku.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihatnya menyeberangi jalan. Pada satu garis kami berhadapan dengan pandangan terkait. Bersama rinai hujan yang bergemericik deras mengguyur tubuh kami, mataku terus terpaku memandang mata indahnya yang sekarang tampak berbeda.

Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya, lalu berhenti pada bibir merah mudanya yang terkatup rapat dan tampak bergetar. Aku sangat tahu, ekspresi seperti itu adalah ekspresi orang yang ingin menangis. Selang beberapa saat itu kami sudah berhadap-hadapan. Dia kemudian berhenti, lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menunduk. Dan ku saksikan dia terus berusaha mengatup rapat mulutnya yang seperti akan menumpahkan apa yang ditahannya.

Tiba-tiba suara itu tertumpah. Dan begitu menyakitiku. Lalu dia jatuh terduduk sambil terus terisak. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, dia terlihat sangat rapuh.

Aku bergegas menghampirinya dengan perasaan khawatir. "Hana, kenapa?!" tanyaku sambil berjongkok dan memegang ke dua pundaknya.

Dia terus menangis tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Melihatnya dengan keadaan ini, aku menjadi semakin bingung.  
"Katakan padaku, Hana. Apa orang itu menyakitimu?" aku berkata dengan emosi sambil mencengkram ke dua bahunya.

Dia menggeleng. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, dia memelukku sehingga aku hampir terjengkang. Lalu dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku dan terus menangis sambil memelukku.

Tak lama kemudian, teriakan-teriakan kata-katanya membuat prasangka-prasangka di kepalaku bermunculan, "Bodoh! Hiks... Hiks... Kau bodoh! Hiks... Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti dan tidak berusaha berprasangka baik padaku... Hiks... Bukannya menduga yang tidak-tidak padaku! Bodoh!"

Mengapa cinta serumit ini? Sebelum ini, ku pikir cinta itu sederhana, yakni hanya kisah indah antara aku dan dirimu. Namun setelah mengalami semua ini, semuanya begitu membingungkan. Penuh dengan hal-hal yang sulit ku pahami. Dan yang ku tahu saat ini, aku merasa selama ini aku benar-benar tidak mengenal bidadari ini. Bahkan mungkin aku tak mengenali dirinya sedikit pun.

Aku seperti orang bodoh, yang sejatinya tak tahu-menahu apa pun. Yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa memeluk bidadari ini seerat mungkin sambil mencium puncak kepalanya. Melihatnya menangis membuat hatiku terluka. Lebih sakit lagi dari pada dia yang tidak mencintaiku.

Kemanakah gadis dengan senyum malu dan rona pipinya yang selama ini telah menghilangkan segala kesepianku? Dan yang selalu menghiburku dengan suara nyaringnya, yang telah menjadikan jiwaku selalu bernyanyi bahagia?

Di sini, di tepi jalan ini, kami duduk beralaskan tanah. Sekuat tenaga ku tahan air mataku yang sedang berdesakan ingin tumpah ruah dari mataku. Sambil mengusap geraian rambut panjangnya yang basah, ku pandangi jalanan di hadapanku tanpa minat, hanya untuk menghindari Hanabi yang padahal tak memperhatikanku. Lalu ku coba memandang langit abu-abu yang terus menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang menusuk wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan lelehan air mataku. Meski sakit, aku hanya ingin menemani bidadari ini menghadapi badai yang tengah menimpa dirinya.

Aku memeluknya dengan erat sembari mencium puncak kepalanya lgi.

"Hana...," lirihku dengan suara parau. Lalu ku remas pelan surai hitamnya yang basah kuyup dan melanjutkan. "jangan menangis lagi... Aku benci jika harus melihat air matamu mengalir hanya karna laki-laki dungu itu. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak, tapi aku sangat sakit melihatmu menangis..."

Kemudian pelukan Hanabi mengerat sampai-sampai bisa ku rasakan kuku-kuku jarinya menusuk punggungku. Dia terus menangis dalam pelukanku.

Seiring dengan hujan yang mulai mereda, tangis Hanabi pun memudar. Sebuah motor berhenti di dekat kami dan menyadarkan kami. Kemudian saat ku angkat wajahku menghadap ke sana, ku lihat wajah marah laki-laki berambut coklat beberapa waktu yang lalu menggagalkan pertemuanku dengan Hanabi sedang duduk di atas motor itu.

"Hana." sambil menyisir rambutnya, aku memanggil Hanabi.

Hanabi tersadar. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menjauhkan diri dariku sambil memandang laki-laki itu. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan kemudian bertambah murung. Aku pun bangkit sambil memegangi lengan Hanabi. Memandangi bingung wajahnya yang murung, tak mempedulikan pada laki-laki itu yang mungkin sedang memandangi kami.

Setelah kami berdiri, Hanabi menatapku dengan tatapan seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan, dan tak ku mengerti sama sekali. Aku mengangkat tanganku, memegang pipinya langsung. Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu meremas punggung tanganku. Dan wajahnya kembali sesedih tadi.

Dia mendadak melepaskan tanganku, lalu dengan cepat menaiki motor laki-laki itu. Walau pun hanya sekilas, aku bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas wajahnya, wajah penuh emosi yang sangat menyakiti hatiku.

Ingin ku agar bisa menghiburnya, menghapus sendu itu dari wajahnya. Tetapi apa yang ku bisa? Yang ku bisa hanyalah berdiri mematung sambil memandangi bidadari itu pergi. Menyaksikannya pergi yang enggan menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. Semakin jauh, bayangan Hanabi mulai hilang dari pandanganku, yang seketika itu membuat kepedihan menyelimuti hatiku.

Dalam rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku, aku meneruskan perjalanan. Kelabu di atas langit memudar berganti awan-awan putih yang menyembunyikan langit biru. Walau cuaca buruk sudah terusir, tapi hatiku masih tak kunjung beranjak kepedihannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di taman ini, bersama kesepian yang menyakitiku, aku duduk termenung sambil memandangi sang rembulan dengan sendu.

Bulan itu indah. tapi keindahannya tak mengobati perihku yang ku alami. Semua cinta ini yang dulu membuatku sangat bahagia, kini berubah menjadi luka. Menusuk lubuk hatiku dan menghancurkan khayalan-khayalan indahku.

Bayangan-bayangan tentang orang yang ku cinta menghantui benakku. Terkenang kembali masa indah sebelum kenyataan pahit ini terjadi. Kenyataan ketika aku yang seperti itik buruk rupa harus menelan pahit ketika ku lihat angsa yang ku cintai terbang ke angkasa bersama pasangannya. Meninggalkanku seorang sendiri dalam sepi yang menyedihkan ini.

Kisah cintaku ini tidaklah istimewa. Hanyalah sederet kisah cinta seorang manusia yang kecewa karna cinta.

"Uh..." beberapa lama kemudian aku pun cukup lelah. Melamun seharian ini hanya menghabiskan waktuku untuk memikirkan gadis itu. Ku lirik jam di ponselku, sudah pukul 10 malam. Aku pun bangkit, dan pergi meninggalkan taman ini. Baru setengah perjalanan menuju rumahku, bayangan Karin sudah menghadang di depanku. Wajahnya merah mengandung emosi yang akan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Karin dari tadi nyariin kakak di rumah, tapi kakak nggak ada. Dicariin ke warnet juga nggak ada. Seharian ini kakak ke mana saja?! Tahu nggak Karin khawatir terjadi sesuatu sama kakak..." ujarnya dengan suara meninggi. Aku pun mematung. Apa yang dikatakan Karin sama sekali tak masuk dalam kepalaku. Semua akal pikiranku menghilang. Aku hanya memandangi wajah Karin seakan semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Baru setelah dia menginjak dan meneriakiku, aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Waadaaooh!" aku menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi kakiku. Kemudian setelah nyeri itu reda, aku memprotes. "Aduh, Karin jangan mengagetkan kakak,"

"Habis kakak, diajakin ngobrol malah mengkhayal." kata Karin dengan muka merah padam. Kemudian dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pulang. Dia sesekali berbicara padaku, tapi aku tidak terlalu menanggapi obrolannya. Kadang-kadang ku timpali hanya sekadar agar aku tidak kelihatan cuek padanya.

Ku rasa Karin menyadari itu, dan ketika kami sudah sampai rumahnya dia langsung menginterogasiku. Setelah secara polos ku jawab semua pertanyaannya, dia pun menjadi marah dan membentakku. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamar dengan membanting pintu. Dan ku dengar dia menangis di dalam kamarnya. Hal itu membuatku bingung. Segera ku gedor kamarnya sambil bertanya ada apa dengannya. Tapi yang ku dapatkan adalah suara keras pintu yang langsung mengagetkanku. Lagi dan lagi aku bertanya, dan lagi juga jawaban yang ku terima hanya itu-itu saja.

Aku menyerah. Aku beranjak dari depan pintu ke ruang tengah dengan hati dongkol. Ku rebahkan diriku di atas sofa sambil berpikir tentang sikap Karin yang aneh itu. Tapi lama kelamaan aku malah tertidur.

Ke esokan harinya aku terbangun. Kebiasaan seperti biasanya aku akan mengantarkan Karin ke sekolah. Semenjak Nagato ketahuan mengkonsumsi narkoba, aku yang sekarang bertugas mengawasi Karin dari mengantar-jemputnya sekolah, menemaninya tidur saat orang tuanya ke luar kota untuk bisnis, dan menemaninya saat dia mau ke luar untuk keperluannya.

Aku bangkit dan melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Aneh, sudah sepagi ini tapi Karin tak membangunkan ku. Tiba-tiba aku agak tersentak ketika mendengar suara deru mesin motor dari halaman rumah. Aku pun ke luar untuk mengecek. Meski agak silau-silau yang membuat mataku sakit, ketika aku sudah sampai di depan rumah, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Karin sudah dibonceng pergi oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih yang mengenakan pakaian sekolah yang sama dengan Karin. Seketika itu juga aku menjadi khawatir dan segera mencegat mereka. Tapi belum berjalan lima langkah, mereka sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

Di zaman penuh kebebasan ini membiarkan gadis seperti Karin bergaul sesukanya bisa berbuntut ke hal-hal yang merusaknya. Ah! Aku teringat perempuan yang hampir melompati pembatas jembatan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mengingat keadaan gadis itu, aku jadi semakin takut kalau hal seperti itu terjadi pada Karin.

Siang harinya ketika aku akan bersiap menjemputnya, dia sudah pulang bersama remaja itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk dan ke khawatiranku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku berlari masuk dan berteriak, "Karin. Tunggu!"

Tapi dia malah ikutan berlari dan masuk rumah. Tanpa mau menoleh sedikit pun padaku. Jengkel sekaligus terendahkan aku karna sikapnya.

Aku mencoba menyusulnya. Belum aku sempat mencapai pintu kamar, dia sudah mengunci pintu. Meski berkali-kali mencoba mengetuk, tetap saja jawaban yang ku terima selalu nihil.

Aku pun beranjak dari situ dan duduk di sofa sambil menunggu. Sampai matahari sudah terbenam, gadis itu belum juga mau ke luar. Dan aku pun jadi ketiduran. Bangunnya waktu jam 10 malam. Ketika ku periksa kamar Karin, ternyata dia sedang bicara dengan sesuatu. Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi ruangan itu berubah senyap. Maunya apa sih ini anak? pikirku. Tidak enak sekali rasanya dicuekin seperti ini.

Untunglah semua kejengkelan dan marahku menguap ketika Hanabi menelponku. Senang bukan main perasaanku ini. Meski hanya tiga puluh menit kami bicara, itu sudah cukup menggembirakan ku.

Aku tidak bicara banyak, hanya mendengarkan celotehan Hanabi yang menceritakan tentang sekolahnya. Kadang dia tertawa, kadang marah jika aku menertawai cara berceritanya yang heboh. Lalu tibalah saat dia hendak menutup panggilan. Semua kesenangan itu pun lenyap, dan perasaanku menjadi berat lagi.

"Kenapa cepat sekali, Hana?" tanyaku merajuk.  
"Banyak tugas sekarang, kak. Hana gak bisa lama-lama kayak dulu-dulu. Ini saja pakai ponsel teman, kak." jawabnya.

"Loh. Terus ponsel Hana mana?"

"Disita kakak, kak,"

Aku terkejut sekaligus heran. "Loh. Terus waktu kemarin-kemarin itu. Pakai ponsel siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hana minjem sama temen juga." jawabnya.

Pikiranku malah menjadi buruk lagi. Dan ku rasa aku agak cemburu. "Yang kemarin bareng Hana duduk itu?"

"Bukan. Itu sep―"

Tut tut tuth

Operator ba*****! Aku jadi kesal gara-gara operator resek ini. Aku mencoba menelpon balik, tapi ujung-ujungnya aku makin kesal karna pulsa ku kosong.

Mau beli pulsa, kantong lagi kanker. Pinjam uang ke Karin, dianya lagi datang anehnya. Serba bingung jadinya. Akhirnya hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Dua jam kemudian kantuk pun menyerangku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku. Tak butuh berapa lama kemudian kesadaranku hilang.

Lalu aku tersadar dan menyaksikan hamparan rumput hijau bermandikan cahaya keunguan dari sang rembulan yang menggantung di atas langit. Dan ku dapati diriku duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon di belakangku. Lalu ketika ku tolehkan wajahku ke samping. Wajah gadis yang sangat ku cintai yang sedang terlelap di bahuku.

Wajahnya teduh dan senyumnya yang mempesona menghangatkan dadaku. Geraian rambut hitamnya tampak sedikit berantakan. Namun tak mengubah kecantikan bidadariku ini sedikit pun.

Hasrat dalam diriku bangkit. Ku peluk dirinya erat seraya ku cium lama pipinya yang lembut. Air mata bahagiaku berlinang.

Dia adalah khayalku, juga mimpiku, puncak bahagiaku, dan harta berhargaku. Bersamanya jiwaku hidup. Kebekuan hatiku mencair.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..." bisikku di telinganya sembari ku ciumi lehernya. Dadaku berdebar kencang.

"Hana juga."

Aku tersentak. Dua kata itu membuatku kaget dan senang. Maka segera ku hadapkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Senyum dan air matanya menyambut pandanganku. Melihat itu aku pun melepaskan sebelah tanganku dari tubuhnya, lalu dengan pelan ku usap air matanya. Tapi dia menghentikan gerakan telapak tanganku dengan memegang punggung tanganku. Senyumnya melebar dan derai air matanya berlinang semakin banyak.

"Hiks... Jangan pergi dari sisiku lagi. Hiks... Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku..." isaknya sambil meremas tanganku dengan tangan kecilnya.

Mendengar kata-katanya, tak kuasa ku tahan air mata bahagiaku yang semakin banyak berdesakan di mataku. Aku memegang dagunya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya sampai berhadapan dengan wajahku. Lalu sambil memejamkan mata dengan gerakan cepat ku cium bibirnya. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, hanya sekadar mengobati rasa yang bergejolak dalam dadaku ini.

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih memeluk leherku. Maka ku lingkarkan ke dua tanganku ke tubuhnya, merengkuh erat tubuhnya dalam dekapanku.

Sekonyong-konyong tubuh kami terangkat. Tetapi aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya, karena aku sudah mabuk dan terperangkap dengan kenikmatan ini. Seluruh akalku hilang dan tenggelam dalam tuntunan hasrat cintaku yang menggunung.

Ciuman kami terlepas dan ku rasakan tangan lembut Hanabi mengusap pipiku. Hal itu membuatku agak penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya padaku. Ku buka mataku dan ku dapati wajah manis Hanabi yang sedang tersenyum menghadapku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku memandang sekelilingku. Kami tengah melayang di atas awan yang tampak bagaikan hamparan salju ungu dan rembulan yang mengeluarkan kemilau cahaya keunguan berada jauh di kanan kami. Tak henti-hentinya aku tertegun akan semua keindahan ini. Akan tetapi, Hanabi segera menarik wajahku kembali menghadap dirinya. Aku agak terkejut ketika dia kembali menciumku. Namun keterkejutan itu lenyap ketika kuluman bibirnya yang kembali membangkitkan hasratku. Aku memejamkan mataku, lalu menyambut kuluman bibirnya. Merasakan tiap detik keindahan bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba semua itu hilang, lenyap dalam kegelapan. Suara-suara kicauan burung masuk ke pendengaranku. Dan saat itulah aku sadar itu semua, semua kenikmatan itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Aku kecewa berat. Semua keindahan itu mengapa cepat sekali berlalu. Terlalu indah, bahkan karna terlalu indahnya, aku ingin ke mimpi itu dan tinggal selamanya di sana. Bersama Hanabi yang mencintaiku. Bukan di sini, pada kenyataan ketika aku hanya bisa melihat dia yang tak mencintaiku. Hah, ku rasa angan-anganku sudah terlalu tinggi.

Di pembaringanku di atas sofa ini. Aku terus berkhayal melanjutkan mimpi indahku tadi. Ke tidak relaan ku kehilangan mimpi itu, membuatku tak ingin bangkit dari tidurku. Tapi suara-suara berisik yang ada di sekitarku menghalangi kefokusanku pada khayalku. Aku pun menjadi jengkel dan muak.

Ku buka mataku cepat. Mengerjapkannya berkali-kali, lalu duduk sambil melamun. Pandanganku terfokus pada jam yang ada di dinding. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan jam itu, tapi jarum jam itu seperti mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang ku lupakan.  
Aku mengingat-ingat apa hal itu. Namun ingatanku benar-benar hilang.

"Hah..." aku mendesah. Menggali ingatan yang tersembunyi itu membuat kepalaku lelah. Terserahlah. Aku pun bangkit untuk mencuci mukaku. Tiba-tiba aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku menengok pintu kamar Karin. Selintas ingatan samar-samar bergentayangan di kepalaku. Aku masih belum mengingat pasti tentang apa itu. Tapi yang ku tahu hal itu berhubungan dengan SEKOLAH!

Ba******! Tentu saja aku akan mengantarkan Karin sekolah. Cepat-cepat aku bergegas ke kamar Karin. Ternyata orangnya sudah tidak ada.

"Sial!" aku mengumpat kesal. Gagal lagi aku menghentikan acara bonceng-boncengan itu. Aku menggerutu dalam hati sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. .

.  
Hari ini Sabtu. Enam hari sudah berlalu dan sikap cuek Karin padaku sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Apakah dia tak mengerti ke khawatiranku? Ku rasa tidak. Dia bukan tipe cewek peka kayaknya.

Ssspppp

Aku menghisap rokokku. Lalu membuangnya. Lima belas menit sudah berlalu dan aku masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Karin. Membosankan sekali yang namanya menunggu. Apalagi di bawah matahari yang sedang terik ini. Kepalaku terasa mendidih. Jam berapa sih dia pulang. Ini sudah jam setengah duaa!

Di sana ada pak satpam yang sesekali melirikku. Tatapannya sinis dan meremehkan. Mungkin dia pikir aku maling kali atau mungkin dia mau ngajak berantem? Atau dia sedang lapar? Sayang aku tidak pegang snicker. Atau aku lempar saja dia dengan batu dan berteriak, 'Satpam begoo!' biar sekalian kita main tom and jerry-an.

Hehehehe. Ku rasa otak ku sudah error gara-gara matahari somplak ini. Hah... Syukurlah siswa-siswinya udah pada pulang. Remaja-remaja labil itu sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang. Maksudku ke arahku. Hehehe gr dikit gpp kan.

Tapi semua lelucon di dalam kepalaku buyar ketika ku lihat naik motor laki-laki itu. Amarahku naik, mungkin karna panas somplak ini yang membuat suasana hatiku jadi keruh.

Aku mencegat mereka. Karin sama sekali tetap tak acuh padaku. Wajahnya kelihatan angkuh. Wajah yang tidak pernah ku sukai menempel di wajah seseorang.

"Karin, ayo pulang!" tegasku sambil memegang tangannya.

Dia menarik tangannya dengan kasar sambil berkata, "Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu diantar-jemput!"

Kata-katanya itu benar-benar menusuk hatiku.

"Ayo jalan, kak." katanya lagi menyuruh laki-laki yang memboncengnya. Tapi aku kembali memegang erat tangannya sambil memandangnya dengan amarah meluap-luap.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Paman dan bibi untuk menjagamu selama mereka pergi!" aku membentaknya. Dia pun kembali melawan.

"Kau tidak perlu menjagaku lagi, karna aku bisa jaga diri sendiri!"

Tiba-tiba remaja songong yang ada di depan Karin berkata, "Kau ini jangan kuno jadi orang. Terserah Karin mau pergi ke mana? dengan siapa? Itu bukan urusanmu. Dasar kuno." sindirnya dengan wajah angkuh sambil memegang lenganku.

Mendengar kata-katanya, dadaku terasa panas sekali. Aku menatapnya dengan kedengkian yang hampir-hampir ingin rasanya ku bunuh bocah songong ini. Lalu karna dikendalikan emosi, lehernya sudah berada dalam cengkramanku. Namun hanya sebentar karna tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya pak satpam yang tiba-tiba memenjarakanku. Belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, laki-laki itu sudah membawa Karin.

Aku pun memberontak sambil berteriak, "Lepaskan aku, satpam bodoh! Dia sepupuku dan ayahnya menyuruhku untuk menjaganyaa!" tapi satpam dungu itu tak jua mau melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada tubuhku. Akhirnya dengan keahlian beladiri yang diajarkan ayahku sejak kecil, satpam itu sudah ku banting ke jalanan, kemudian bergegas mengejar dua orang itu yang masih tak terlalu jauh dariku.

Mereka berhenti sebentar di sebuah perempatan. Kesempatan, pikirku.

"Karin! Berhenti!" aku meneriaki gadis bodoh itu yang sudah membuat ku bertingkah memalukan seperti ini. "Kariin!" tapi tak mau menengok padaku. Masih tetap terpasang wajah angkuhnya yang memuakkan itu. Lalu belum sempat aku mencapai mereka, mereka sudah duluan menerobos perempatan. Aku mengikuti mereka meski napasku sudah ngos-ngosan.

Kriing kriing...

Sambil bersiap menerobos perempatan ini, ponselku berbunyi. Tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari mereka, aku mencabut ponsel ku. Ku lirik sebentar, ternyata Hanabi yang menelponku. Mungkin karna tidak menyadari aku berada di mana dan memperhatikan teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar di telingaku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terlempar dan pandanganku berputar-putar. Tubuhku terseret di jalanan tanpa bisa ku hentikan, sampai keadaan menjadi sangat hening saat kepalaku terbentur sesuatu. Aku ingin bangkit. Tapi sekujur tubuhku terasa lumpuh dan kepalaku pusing sekali.

Kemudian orang-orang berdatangan mengerumuniku. Dan pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi gelap gulita.

Aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Dan aku tak tahu aku berada di mana? Tempat ini benar-benar asing dalam pandanganku. Bau obat-obatan menyengat indra penciumanku. Aku mencoba bergerak, tapi sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit dan lemah sekali. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan tanganku terasa berat. Pikiranku sedang menyusun kembali kerangka-kerangka ingatanku yang hilang.

Aku memandangi sekelilingku. Aku sedang terbaring di atas kasur. Dan ku pikir ini rumah sakit. Lalu ku dapati ibuku sedang tertidur di samping kiri kasur.

"Ibu..." lirihku memanggilnya. Dia tak meresponku. Sepertinya ia masih asyik dengan tidurnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit ingatanku mulai pulih. Ku pikir beberapa jam yang lalu, aku habis kecelakaan. Terakhir kali ku ingat waktu itu aku sedang mengangkat panggilan Hanabi. Lalu pandanganku berputar-putar dan ingatanku pun terputus. Tiba-tiba sakit di sekujur tubuhku semakin terasa manakala ku gerakkan tubuhku.

Lenguhan panjang menyembur dari mulutku. Dan sepertinya tidur ibuku terganggu. Ia bergerak mundur dan duduk sambil menggeliat dan menguap. Ketika ia melihat ke arahku, pekik senang pun berhamburan dari mulutnya.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan bu?" tanyaku setelah aku mengaduh saat dia ingin memelukku.

Dia memegang dagunya sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan itu. "Coba ibu ingat-ingat dulu... Satu, dua, tiga, empat... Tiga minggu ibu rasa."

What the heck! Pingsan macam apa itu?! Orang itu pingsan paling lama enam jam! Bukan tiga minggu, itu sih molor namanya!

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, bu?"

"Kamu kecelakaan di jalan. Untunglah kamu cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ya, ampun... Ibu hampir mati berdiri ketika mendengar berita itu," dia berhenti dan memandangku dengan tajam. "lain kali kalau mau menyeberang jalan lihat kiri-kanan dulu, bodoh! Hampir saja kamu membuat ibu mati ketakutan!"

Orang tua itu kalau melihat anaknya baru sadar harusnya menangis bahagia. Bukannya, malah marah-marah dan mengatainya bodoh. Namun aku tak menanggapi omelannya.

"Lalu yang memberitahu ibu aku ada di sini siapa?"

"Tentu saja, Karin. Waktu itu dia menelpon ibu sambil menangis..."

Sementara ibuku terus bicara. Ingatanku kembali pada gadis tolol penyebab semua ini. Entah kenapa emosiku kembali naik ketika mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkannya waktu itu. Kalau saja bukan karna aku peduli padanya serta menghormati orang tuanya, aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan gadis bodoh macam dia.

Ingatanku beralih tentang ponselku yang waktu itu terlempar gara-gara tabrakan waktu itu. "Bagaimana dengan ponselku?" tanyaku lagi.

Ibuku mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Ibu tidak tahu," mendadak sorot matanya berubah curiga. "Ibu ingin tanya sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Aku yang tak mengerti apa maksud tatapannya itu pun menjawab, "Apa?"

"Hanabi itu siapa?" tanyanya menyelidiki sambil menatapku lagi dengan tajam.

Mendengar pertanyaannya yang nyasar itu, wajahku jadi panas. Malu sekali jadinya kalau orang tua bertanya tentang gadis yang ku cintai. Aku segera menghindari tatapan matanya yang seperti berusaha mengorek-orek sesuatu dariku.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawabku singkat. Ibuku tak bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi dia terus menatapku intens.

"Kau lapar?"

Aku menggeleng. Lalu ibuku teringat sesuatu. Ia pun segera pamit pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

.  
Baru beberapa jam berada di sini, rasanya membosankan sekali. Hari itu juga merengek minta pulang. Ke dua orang tuaku berusaha menolak permintaanku, tapi aku terus merengek, sampai-sampai menggelar acara mogok makan segala. Akhirnya satu jam kemudian aku sudah berada di rumah, di kamarku yang tercinta empuk dengan segala kenyamanannya.

Satu persatu tetangga-tetanggaku mulai berdatangan menjengukku. Ada yang bawa bingkisan makanan, ada yang mendoakan, ada yang bicara-bicara bareng ibu.

Gadis sialan itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu bersama ke dua orang tuanya. Menyaksikan wajah gadis itu, amarah dan kebencianku pun meluap. Kalau saja seandainya bukan karna melihat paman dan bibi, sudah ku usir perempuan memuakkan itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada paman dan bibiku. Tak sudi aku memandang wajah gadis itu. Bikin hati jadi dongkol saja.

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum pada paman dan bibi. Suasana di kamar ini menjadi memuakkan semenjak gadis itu masuk ke kamar nyamanku ini.

Paman dan bibiku ikut prihatin dengan musibah yang menimpaku. Sekaligus meminta maaf karna telah merepotkanku dengan gadis bodoh itu. Setelah berbagai macam kata-kata mereka lontarkan, mereka pun pamit pulang dan meninggalkan Karin bersamaku.  
Kami hanya berdiam saja. Malas sekaligus kata-kataku yang terlalu berharga ke luar untuk memulai obrolan. Sedangkan dia hanya berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk sambil meremas jari-jari tangannya.

"Kak," dia memanggilku. Suaranya bergetar dan kecil. Aku enggan menyahut. Emosi dalam dadaku terasa ingin meledak. Tapi semuanya ku coba tuk menahannya.

"Kak," suaranya itu membuatku agak muak.

Tanpa memandangnya aku pun berkata, "Dulu, aku selalu menghalangi laki-laki mana saja yang ingin membawamu ke luar. Tapi kau selalu membenci apa yang ku lakukan itu dan mengataiku sialan. Menghinakan sekali berkali-kali dipermalukan di depan teman-temanmu," kataku. Suaraku penuh tekanan. "sekarang pun tidak berbeda jauh. Saat aku mencoba menghentikan mereka yang akan membawa, lagi-lagi kau mengulanginya. Huh... Padahal aku melakukan itu, karna aku menyayangimu. Tapi gadis sialan sepertimu tak pernah mau mengerti akan hal itu. Sekarang, aku yang harus menerima akibatnya. Ku rasa sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Berurusan dengan gadis liar sepertimu hanya menyialkan hariku." aku menatap dirinya

Setelah kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar, bahunya mulai terguncang-guncang. Kemudian diiringi suara isakan ringannya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Terserahlah. Aku tak peduli.

"Sudah pergi sana! Dasar cengeng. Menangis seperti itu tidak akan membuatku sehat. Simpan saja air mata palsumu itu untuk orang lain, dasar bodoh." kataku tajam tanpa meliriknya.

Dia pun pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru. Kata-kata yang barusan ku lontarkan ku pikir telah melukainya. Yah... Syukurinnnn!

"Hah..." aku mendesah lega. Kamarku telah kembali ke suasana nyamannya. Tapi tak berselang lama kemudian ibuku masuk dengan wajah marah. Dan hari itu aku mendapatkan Tarbiyah akhlak yang meski kedengarannya bagus, tapi karna ibuku yang mengatakannya, semuanya jadi buruk.

Oh, dan bagian buruk lainnya adalah ketika aku mulai merindukan Hanabi. Untunglah ada Konohamaru yang datang menjengukku. Dia 'kan teman baik Hanabi dan aku juga ingat dulu aku dapat nomor ponsel Hanabi dari ponselnya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang aku inginkan, aku meminjam ponsel ibuku. Pada malam harinya aku mencoba menghubungi Hanabi. Tapi berkali-kali panggilanku direject. Tentu saja aku kecewa. Berkali-kali mengirim pesan, hasilnya tak ada balasan.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah yang sudah terjadi selama aku tak sadarkan diri? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan lelaki itu? Aku sama sekali tak tahu. Mungkin saja mereka sudah bahagia.

Rasa rinduku hanya dalam sekejap saja lenyap. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menghubungi Hanabi. Capek jika harus menahan kecewa dan cemburu lagi mendengar dia berceloteh tentang si Udon atau teman laki-laki yang lainnya. Fisikku sedang sakit, masak hati juga ikut-ikutan sakit.

"Ayo makan dulu. Setelah itu minum obat."

Ibuku sedang duduk di tepi kasurku dengan semangkuk bubur yang rasa kurang enak di lidah. Maksudku rasanya bikin cepat bosan.

"Masak minum obat lagi, bu... Kan udah seminggu-an minum, masak gak cukup sih?" protesku setelah makanan lembek itu ku telan dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kau ini jangan rewel. Minum obatnya sampai sembuh, dasar bocah cengeng."

"Tapi 'kan bu..." kataku hendak protes. Tapi suara ketukan pintu dari luar menghentikan obrolan kami.

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya seraya meletakkan mangkuk itu di dekat ku. Lalu bangkit dan ke luar dari kamarku. Di luar terdengar bisik-bisik dua orang yang sedang mengobrol. Tak lama kemudian pintu ditutup, dan muncullah ibuku membawa roti tawar dan selai coklat kesukaanku.

"Dari siapa bu? Udah tiga kali ini suka memberi roti tawar itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dari seseorang," jawab ibuku sembari duduk lagi di sampingku. Kemudian mengambil dua roti dan mengoles-oles selai coklat itu.

"Baik sekali orang itu."

"Makanya jangan suka membenci orang. Apalagi sampai tidak mau menyapanya." kata ibuku menasehati.

"Iya, iya tahu bu." sahutku sambil mendesah.

Setelah roti itu rata diolesi, dia menyodorkan makanan itu padaku. Aku pun mengambilnya, lalu menggigit dan mengunyahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membenci, Karin. Tidak baik memusuhi sepupumu sendiri." ujar ibuku lagi. Dan dengusanku menyambut kata-kata itu. Makanan ini tidak ada enak-enaknya sama sekali setelah mendengar nama gadis itu.

"Ugh..." lenguhku. Luka di kakiku sudah agak mengering. Aku sudah bisa menggerakkan kakiku agak bebas dari biasanya. Sama sekali bukan hal yang enak, cuma berbaring di kamar saja selama berminggu-minggu. Kalau ada keperluan, ibu atau ayahku yang membantu. Jalan sih bisa, tapi mesti hati-hati. Soalnya yang luka bukan cuma kaki. Bahu dan punggung pun dapat bagian, yang kalau ke senggolnya dikit aja perihnya minta ampun.

Akhirnya setelah merasa agak sumpek, aku mencoba untuk bangun. Bersantai di luar rumah mungkin tidak buruk. Sesudah berdiri, aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamarku. Tapi sialnya ketika aku membuka pintu gadis memuakkan itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi kaget. Setelah melihatku dia buru-buru menunduk. Dia membawa sebuah bingkisan di tangannya.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" tanyaku tak suka.

Selang sesaat kemudian dia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangkat bingkisan itu. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, hanya bingkisan itu yang tersodor padaku. "I-ini buat k-kakak..."

Aku mengamat-amati bingkisan itu dengan tanpa minat sama sekali. Sebungkus roti tawar dan selai coklat. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa selama ini roti yang ku telan itu adalah pemberian dari orang yang ku benci. Dalam sesaat kebencianku semakin bertambah. Memalukan sekali jika ternyata selama ini orang yang kau benci itu yang memberimu makan.

"Simpan saja. Aku tak butuh! Cepat pergi dari sini." usirku sembari mendorongnya dan membanting pintu itu. Kemudian melangkah masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. Di sela-sela itu suara tangisnya terdengar jelas dari luar rumah. Tapi aku yang diselimuti kebencian merasa senang dengan itu.

Lalu suara tangis itu perlahan memudar dan hilang. Berangsur-angsur kegeramanku juga lenyap. Di saat itu aku mulai menyadari ke angkuhanku.

Semua ini bukanlah salahnya. Mungkin kalau dipikir-pikir aku adalah yang ambil bagian paling besar dari kecelakaan ini.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku pada kasur sambil merenungkan tentang kejadian itu. Ya, aku datang ke sekolah Karin atas keinginanku, mengejarnya juga atas dasar ke inginanku. Jadi, yang seharusnya disalahkan itu adalah aku. Karna kalau aku tidak datang, aku tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan ini.

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Hidup Karin itu adalah haknya, bukan hak ku. Bukan urusanku dia mau ke mana. Bukan juga urusanku dia mau pergi dengan siapa. Aku ini bukan orang tuanya, bukan pula kakaknya. Aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang punya ke khawatiran yang berlebihan pada sepupunya.

Ya, semua ini salahku. Dan tidak seharusnya aku berbuat begitu padanya. Apa lagi sampai menghardiknya seperti itu. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

"Dimana sih dia?" gerutuku sambil berdiri menyandarkan bahu sisi kiri di gerbang rumahku.

Hampir 1 jam aku berganti-ganti posisi di sini sambil mengawasi gerbang rumahku. Setiap kali ada yang lewat di depan rumahku, ku sangka adalah Karin. Bosan bercampur jengah mengaduk perasaanku. Dan tenggorokanku pun terjangkiti virus haus yang mendalam. Maka aku masuk ke dalam untuk menegak melepas dahagaku.

Sekembalinya aku dari dalam, orang-orang yang aku tunggu sudah berada dihadapanku dengan ekspresi kaget seolah dia baru melihat hantu.

"M-maaf, kak," katanya seraya cepat-cepat berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi untunglah aku sudah menebak dahulu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sehingga aku berhasil mencegah keinginannya.

"Tunggu dulu." kataku. "kenapa pergi buru-buru?"

"Maaf. Karin nggak b-bermaksud membuat kakak marah." katanya dengan kikuk.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku pun menghela napas. Dadaku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat tatkala aku ingin mengucapkan hal ini. Aku berkata, "Kakak ingin minta maaf atas perlakuan kakak yang kemarin-kemarin." kataku. Dia pun menjadi tenang dan tidak gugup lagi. "tidak seharusnya kakak melakukan itu padamu. Kakak sadar selama ini kakak terlalu mengatur-atur kehidupanmu. Terlalu memenjarakanmu dengan alasan ke khawatiran yang terlalu berlebihan." setelah mengatakan itu aku merasakan pahit di hatiku. Mungkin ini karna sudah menjadi kebiasaanku yang mengatur hidupnya.

Setelah itu aku melepaskan peganganku pada lengannya dan melanjutkan, "Mulai sekarang kakak tidak akan ikut campur lagi dalam hidupmu. Sekali lagi maafkan kakak..." ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia mengangguk pelan menyetujuinya.

Seharusnya semuanya selesai, tapi entah kenapa melihat anggukan kepalanya, aku merasa agak sakit hati. Beberapa saatnya kami hanya berdiam sampai suara deringan ponselku memecah keheningan yang melanda kami.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari kantongku dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ku lihat ada nomor Hanabi yang terlihat di ponselku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?" belum ada jeda dua detik suara tinggi Hanabi langsung masuk pendengaranku.

"Kak," tapi belum sempat dia mengutarakan kata-katanya. Aku langsung memotongnya.

"Hana ke mana saja? Kenapa gak menjawab panggilan kakak kemarin?"

"Hana sedang sakit kemarin, kak. Ponsel Hana, Hana biarkan di laci." jawabnya... Dan begitu seterusnya percakapan itu menjadi obrolan yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan Hanabi. Dan karna terlalu asyiknya kami aku sampai tak menyadari Karin sudah tak ada lagi ditempatnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hah Akhirnya update juga. Maaf ya kalau telat up gan.. chap depan akan di isi NaruKarin dan sedikit NaruHana...  
**

 **Balasan Review :**

NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix : Review tentang isi ceritanya. Kritik, teguran dll.

Sederhana : Kalau pair sih tidak tetap gan, karna pairnya akan ganti-ganti... Tapi fokusnya cuma ke KArin dan Hanabi...

AripRif'an368 : Bagaimana ya gan... Abis Semua yang latar fic ini pakai setting indo... Tapi terima kasih banyak sarannya...

damarwulan : arah alurnya tetap gan... yang kemarin itu buat awal pertemuan mereka nanti gan...

Dansetsu sukotorokasu : Masih lama kalau NaruIno-nya gan... Setelah Hinata baru Ino...

Sachika Arikazuto : terima kasih banyak gan reviewnya...

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave and follow fic ini... Maaf nggak bisa nyebut satu-satu... hehehehhe harap maklum ya...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto millik Masashi Kisimoto.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kau Yang Tak Pernah Bisa Ku Gapai**

* * *

"Hah..." desahanku terlepas. Luka-luka di tubuhku sudah sembuh, tapi belum sepenuhnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah luka-luka kecil yang masih menempel di tubuhku. Juga tenagaku masih belum pulih benar.

Berdiam di rumah terus membuatku bosan. Apalagi harus berurusan dengan obat-obatan biadab itu setiap harinya. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa benda pahit itu melewati tenggorokanku dan menyakiti indra perasaku. Tapi namanya orang sakit mesti minum obat. Begitu katanya.

Aku berdiam sebentar. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke rumah Karin. Ya, dan sudah beberapa hari ini dia jarang menjengukku. Tidak seperti setiap hari sebelum kecelakaan ini menimpaku. Kesibukan barunya dengan pacarnya membuatnya tak bisa membagi waktu denganku. Dan itu membuatku agak marah dan iri dengan gadis itu.

Dia enak bisa dicintai tanpa harus berjuang, juga menahan pahitnya kecewa. Kecewa karna cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Entah itu tangan yang kiri atau yang kanan. Beruntung dia tidak mendapat seperti apa yang aku dapatkan.

Di tengah-tengah pikiranku yang ngelantur ini. Aku melihat Karin sudah ada di depanku. Aku mengamatinya. Ada suatu yang berbeda dari dirinya kali ini. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan tubuhnya agak kurusan. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan sedih. Seingatku tiga hari yang lalu dia masih kelihatan baik-baik saja. Tidak seburuk apa yang ku lihat saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karin?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia menjawabku dengan anggukan tanpa mau melihat ke arahku.

"Benar?" tanyaku lagi memastikan.

"Ya, kak." jawabnya sambil menghela napas. Meski dia berkata begitu aku sangat yakin dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi dari pada memaksanya bercerita, aku lebih baik diam saja.

"Oh. Terus mau ke mana?" dia menggeleng. Mulutnya terkatup dan matanya berkedip. Ekspresi yang sama ketika terakhir kali aku bertemu Hanabi. Ekspresi orang yang ingin menangis.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" aku bertanya dengan suara agak tinggi. Dia tak perlu menyembunyikan isi hatinya seperti ini. Berpura-pura kuat seakan dia mampu menghadapi masalah yang dihadapinya. Tetapi dia tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku dan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Meski katanya begitu, aku bisa menangkap ada yang berbeda pada nada suaranya. Tiba-tiba handphone ibuku berdering. Aku pun memeriksanya. Ada nama Hanabi yang terlihat di layarnya.

Setelah mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di telingaku aku berkata, "Halo."

"Pagi kak." sapa Hanabi dari seberang sana. Tapi dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"Pagi juga, Hana." jawabku dengan senang. Bersamaan dengan itu Karin berbalik, dan hendak pergi. Tapi aku segera menghentikannya. Sambil menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku aku bertanya, "Mau ke mana, Karin?"

Karin menepis tanganku dengan kasar, lalu mengatakan, "Berhenti mengurusku! Kakak urus saja cewek centil itu!" katanya kasar. Lalu setelah itu dia pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru meninggalkanku dalam kondisi bingung. Ku pandangi tubuh Karin yang mulai hilang dari pandangan mataku.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak dan menyadari bahwa ada yang menungguku. Segera ku dekatkan lagi ponselku ke telingaku. "Halo. Hana masih di sana?"

"Itu siapa, kak?"

"Siapa maksudnya?"

"Orang yang tadi bicara."

"Ooh... Itu. Dia sepupuku. Memangnya kenapa? Cemburu ya?"

"Kakak ke GR-an jadi orang."

"Terus kenapa Hana nanya? Pasti cemburu 'kan?"

"Jangan mikir gitu dulu, kak. Hana 'kan cuma ingin tahu aja." baru tadi aku bingung dengan sikap Karin. Sekarang aku agak tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. Padahal 'kan aku ingin bercanda. Tapi tanggapannya serius sekali. Gak asyik ah.

"Ooh." jawabku tanpa semangat.

"Kakak lagi apa?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sedang jalan-jalan. Hana sedang apa? Masih sakit?"

"Lagi berbaring di kamar. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya."

"Udah makan dan minum obat belum?"

"Belum, kak."

"Tu 'kan." aku langsung berkata, berniat mengomelinya. "kalau pengen cepet sembuh itu banyak makan dan minum obat dengan teratur. Makanya jangan bandel jadi orang."

"Iya, iya. Tahu kak. Tadi 'kan udah sarapan dan minum obat. Masak minum obat terus. Pahit kak."

"Ya namanya juga obat. Ya pahit. 'kan biar cepet sembuh. Gula baru manis." Hasem, mirip sekali aku sama dia. Sama-sama tidak doyan dengan obat

"Kakak enak bilang gitu. Kakak 'kan gak sakit."

"Dibilangin malah ngeyel. Tambah sakit tahu rasa entar."

"Biarin. Lagian semua ini gara-gara kakak."

"Loh, kok gara-gara kakak? Maksudnya?"

"Gini ya. Kakak itu bodoh. Telmi. Saking Telminya sampai sekarang pun kakak gak bisa memahami keadaan."

"Bagus ya. Ayo terus aja menghina. Kakak matiin tahu rasa, Hana." kataku tak terima dikatain seperti itu.

"Ya udah, matiin aja." dia menantangku. Dan aku mengaku kalah.

"Becanda..." lalu setelah itu hening beberapa saat.

"Kak," dia memanggilku.

"Ya." kataku ngambek.

"Jangan jutek jadi orang." sindirnya.

Aku menghela napas dan bersikap semanis mungkin. "Iya maaf, Hanaku sayang." kata terakhir itu membuat dadaku langsung tergelitik. Dan hasratku pun mulai bangun.

"Gak ikhlas banget kakak minta maafnya."

"Yank." kataku dengan berhasrat.

"Apa kak?" tanyanya seakan kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu. Kau telah menyihirku, sayangku. Membawa pergi jauh akalku hingga aku menjadi gila karnamu bidadariku." setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan sepenuh hasratku. Hanabi membalas dengan suara bisikan yang kecil sekali. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dan ku rasa dia bilang, 'aku tiga.'.

"Maksudnya aku tiga?"

"Aku tiga apa?" kita yang tanya. Dia malah tanya balik.

"Tadi 'kan Hana bilang gitu?"

"Tadi kapan?"

"Tadi pas kakak selesai ngomong. Hana bilangnya sambil bisik-bisik." kataku menjelaskan.

"Hah...," dia mendesah. "gini udah bicara sama orang BUDEK!"

"Bisa gak Hana berhenti menghina. Kakak 'kan cuma pengen tahu apa maksud Hana bilang 'aku tiga' itu?"

"Pusing kak. Maksudnya Hana lebih enak bicara sama tembok dari pada bicara sama orang budek kayak kakak."

"Ya udah. Terus kenapa masih ngomong sama kakak. Kenapa gak ngomong aja sama tembok sana!" jawabku dengan hati dongkol. Makan hati bicara sama ini bocah. Aku 'kan cuma minta penjelasan. Masak dijawab dengan hinaan. Tidak terima donk.

Tuth tuth tuth

Hasem... Dia benar-benar menuruti apa yang aku katakan. Dia mengakhiri panggilan itu langsung setelah aku selesai mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya dia maunya apa?! Kalau dia hanya sekadar mau menghinaku. Sebaiknya tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tak butuh!

Bugh!

"Aduh!"

Tiba-tiba karna tak memperhatikan jalanan, aku menabrak bagian belakang sebuah motor yang terparkir di depan sebuah rumah, yang langsung membuat pinggangku terasa ngilu.

'Siapa sih yang menaruh motornya sembarangan di sini?!'

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Emosiku memuncak. Ingin ku banting motor brengsek ini! Tetapi akal sehatku masih di tempatnya dan aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa kata orang yang nanti kalau benar-benar melakukan hal memalukan di benakku ini. Aku pun segera berjalan dengan hati dongkol berdongkol-dongkol.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku mencoba membuka pintu, tapi macet! Sekarang apa lagi?! Ada-ada saja masalah di saat suasana hati sedang panas begini. Pasti ibu ini yang kurang kerjaan mengunci pintu segala!

Aku menarik-narik gagang pintu ini dengan emosi sambil berharap pintu ini terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seperti di film-film yang pernah aku tonton di Tivi-Tivi! Tapi ini pintu tidak mau terbuka juga! Padahal sudah dibarengi dengan doa-doa, tapi tetap saja tidak mau terbuka!

Pintu sialan! Awas nanti akan ku remukkan kamu!

Sambil marah-marah dalam hati, aku berlalu dengan emosi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku saat aku mencapai gerbang dan melihat sebuah paku di halaman rumahku. Haha! Ternyata sampah itu memang ada saatnya dia berguna! Lalu setelah itu aku kembali ke pintu dan mulai melakukan atraksi membuka pintu tanpa kunci ala Naruto! Lima menit lamanya aku berkutat dengan lubang kunci ini dan tidak ada hasil apa-apa sama sekali. Aku pun mulai tidak sabaran. Lama-kelamaan emosiku pun memuncak lagi. Jari-jari tanganku juga terasa sakit gara-gara paku ini. Tetapi emosiku mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Kemudian aku menggenggam paku ini sekuat tenaga dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Kadang ku tarik ke kiri dan ke kanan benda keras ini. Tanganku bertambah sakit dan lubang kunci ini sudah tergores.

Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan ke seimbanganku dan aku terjerembab ke lantai.

"Aduh... Aduh...," aku mengaduh-aduh sakit dan semakin bertambah marah. Dengan cepat aku bangkit, lalu memukul dan menendang pintu pembangkang anak monyet ini. Tetapi malah sakit di tubuhku bertambah banyak.

Tiba-tiba...

Ting ting

Suara benda logam terjatuh itu membuatku langsung menengok. Dan aku melihat sebuah kunci! Kunci yang seharusnya menjadi alat untuk membuka pintu laknat ini! Sekelebat potongan ingatan tentang kejadian ketika aku ke luar tadi terputar dalam benakku.

Plak!

Aku menepuk keningku sambil berkata, "Kenapa aku bisa lupa begini sih?" lalu aku membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu, dan menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur.

Berangsur-angsur hatiku menenang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang. Rumahku adalah istanaku. Pikiranku kembali ke Hanabi. Gadis manis yang sering ku sebut-sebut dengan bidadari. Ya, bidadari. Bidadari yang cara bicaranya menghina.

Aku membalik tubuhku ke samping. Kenangan-kenangan indah ketika di bulan Februari saat bersamanya berputar dalam kepalaku. Layaknya sebuah film yang diputar dibioskop.

Matahari pagi yang baru terbit, sawah-sawah dengan padinya yang menghijau, kabut-kabut tipis yang mengaburkan pemandangan, jalanan yang agak sepi dari para penduduk, udara dingin yang berhembus pelan, suara-suara dedaunan pohon yang bergesekan dan pepohonan rindang di tepi jalanan. Di tempat itu, di seberang jalanan sepi itu, sepasang kekasih berjalan beriringan. Yang satu tampak malu-malu dan banyak menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan yang satunya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga memandang dan mengamati ekspresi gadis manis itu. Senyum sumringah pun tak pernah luput dari wajah pemuda itu. Dan tangannya terkait erat menggenggam tangan gadis manis itu.

Terkadang pemuda itu mengangkat tangan gadis itu dengan ke dua tangannya, menempelkan telapak tangan dingin gadis itu di pipinya. Mengelus-elusnya, dan merasakan tiap kehadiran gadis itu selalu memberi ketenangan pada jiwanya.

Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada wajah gadis itu. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama rona merah pipinya, yang tampak bagai dua mawar yang menghias wajahnya.

Semua itu terasa nyata, seakan-akan kejadian itu sedang terjadi. Tiap detiknya begitu membekas dalam hatiku. Keindahan ketika pertama kalinya aku berjalan bersama orang yang ku cintai. Membuatku semakin terhanyut dalam nostalgiaku.

Mataku mulai berair. Aku menarik bantal guling di dekatku. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Banyak yang lebih cantik dari dia di dunia ini. Tetapi aku melihatnya seakan-akan dia perempuan tercantik.

Kring kring!

Kenangan itu pudar. Suara ponsel itu menggangguku. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel itu. Ku lihat nama gadis manis itu menghiasi layar ponselku. Aku segera menjawab dan meletakkan ponselku di telingaku. Lalu aku berkata, "Kenapa dimatiin, yank?"

"Kakak tadi yang nyuruh, Hana." jawabnya dengan suara ngambek.

"Kakak 'kan gak serius ngomongnya. Abis Hana bikin kakak jengkel."

"Salah sendiri jadi orang bodoh,"

"Tukan... Jangan memulai pertengkaran lagi, Hanaku sayang,"

"Maaf," katanya dengan berbisik pelan.

Aku tersenyum. Ingin mengungkit lagi kenangan indah itu, tetapi aku urungkan. Beberapa saat kami diam. Tak ada yang memulai obrolan.

"Kenapa diem?" tegurnya masih dengan suara berbisik. Dan suaranya membuat dadaku bergejolak.

Aku pun teringat dengan suatu lagu. Dan mulai bersenandung. Mulanya hanya dengungan-dengungan ringan. Sampai saat ku temukan nadanya. Aku mulai bernyanyi, "Mungkin hanya dia, harta yang paling terindah di perjalanan hidupku, sejak derap denyut nadiku. Mungkin hanya dia, indahnya sangat berbeda. Ku haus merindukannya... Huuu... Ku ingin kau tahu isi hatiku... Kaulah yang terakhir dalam hidupku... Tak ada yang lain, hanya kamu... Tak pernah ada. Takkan pernah ada... Huuu... Ku ingin kau selalu di pikiranku. Kau yang selalu larut dalam darahku. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya kamu. Tak pernah ada. Takkan pernah ada..."

Aku berhenti. Sebentar aku tersenyum, lalu memanggilnya, "Hana,"

"Hm?" dia menyahut.

"Kangen...," kataku manja.

"Kak, jangan becanda. Hana gak kuat jalan."

"Kakak gak becanda. Ini kakak lagi duduk-duduk di tempat biasa." aku berbohong. Bukan untuk apa-apa, tapi aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi marahnya.

"Serius?"

"Iya. Kakak lagi sendirian ngeliat motor pada mondar-mandir. Sepi. Biasanya ada yang nemenin."

"Bohong ah! Kalau emang bener. Terus mana suara motornya?"

"Ini 'kan bukan daerah ramai, Hana. Yang lewat cuma satu dua. Kalau di tempat kakak ada bejibun pada lewat."

"Nanti Hana ke sana, kakak malah gak ada. Jangan suka bohong, kak. Hana gak suka." omelnya dengan suara yang sangat ku harapkan.

"Hahahaha... Maaf, maaf. Kakak ngaku salah. Jangan marah ya, sayang?" entah semua ini hanya pikiranku saja. Aku malah ketagihan memanggilnya 'Sayang'.

"Hiiii!" pekiknya marah. Mendengar suara nyaringnya, aku senang.

"Maaf, maaf, sayaaang. Tapi nanti kalau kakak sembuh, kakak akan ke sana. Hana ke luar ya?"

"Nggak!" tolaknya. Namun belum sedetik kemudian dia berkata seolah-olah terkejut dengan sesuatu. "kakak bilang apa tadi? Sembuh?"

"Ya, begitulah,"

"Kakak sakit apa?"

"Sakit hati karna cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hiii..." candaku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dia marah-marah sambil berkata, "Hana nanyanya serius. Kakak jangan main-main terus!"

Aku menjawab, "Memang penting ya, buat Hana kalau aku sakit atau tidak?" aku bertanya dan tak ada jawaban darinya. Dia membisu untuk waktu beberapa menit lamanya. Dan diamnya itu membuat kesabaranku tergelitik.

"Sayang." panggilku. Dia tak menyahut.

Selang sesaat kemudian aku memanggilnya lagi. "Hana," dia tetap tak bicara. Diamnya itu membuat suasana jadi tak nyaman.

"Hana, jangan diem. Nggak suka tahu di diemin kayak gini. Kalau Hana nggak suka ngomong sama kakak, Hana matiin aja atau paling nggak bilang aja ke kakak." tegurku.

"Males."

"Apa?"

"Hana malas bicara sama kakak," jawabnya ketus.

"Loh―" baru aku berkata. Dia malah memotong duluan.

"Susah kalau mesti ditanya tentang penting apa nggaknya sesuatu. Padahal 'kan tinggal dijawab saja iya atau tidak." aku tahu dia marah. Dari cara bicaranya saja tidak ada tolerir sama sekali. Biasanya kalau sudah begini masalah akan jadi sangat panjang dan berlarut-larut kalau dilawan ber-ego-an.

"Maaf," kataku mengalah. Lalu hening. Entahlah, keinginan untuk bicara dengannya jadi nihil. Agak lama kami berdiam. Tapi kemudian dia kembali mengomel marah-marah.

"Sekarang malah diem! Niat bicara nggak sih. Kalau memang nggak suka bicara sama Hana bilang, kak!" kenapa jadi serba salah akunya.

"Hana marah?"

"Nggak. Hana lagi gembira. Terserahlah!"

"Maaf kalau kakak bikin Hana marah. Bukan maksud kakak begitu. Kakak 'kan hanya ingin tahu kenapa Hana bertanya tentang kakak―" belum selesai aku bicara, dia kembali memotong kata-kataku.

"Terserah."

"Iya, maaf. Kakak jujur saja. Kemarin-kemarin

kakak ditabrak motor." lanjutku tanpa mengacuhkan katanya.

"Masak? Kapan?" ucapnya bertanya. Nada suaranya melunak. Terdengar seperti terkejut.

"Sekitar lebih dari sebulan yang lalu pas Hana menelpon kakak."

"Serius? Kapan Hana nelpon kakak? Jangan mengarang cerita, kak."

"Ngapain bohong. Kakak masih ingat sekali waktu itu kakak lagi menyeberang jalan. Terus ada telpon dari Hana. Ya kakak angkat. Tapi belum bicara sebentar, kakak sudah ditabrak duluan. Untung kakak selamat, tapi sayang ponsel kakak, kakak nggak tahu. Hilang diambil orang atau remuk. Makanya ini kakak pakai ponsel Ibu,"

Dia diam sejenak. Entah apa apa yang terjadi di sana. Sesaat kemudian dia memekik, "Astaga! Bagaimana keadaan kakak? Maafkan Hana. Waktu itu Hana kira kakak benci dengan Hana pas kakak matiin ponsel..." seterusnya dan seterusnya dia berkata tanpa memberiku waktu untuk bicara. Dan semuanya adalah kalimat-kalimat ke khawatiran yang tak pernah ku duga-duga sebelumnya. Dalam dadaku muncul suatu kebahagiaan mendengar suara nyaring dan kalimat-kalimat indahnya, yang bagaikan nyanyian di telingaku.

"Kakak baik-baik saja, Hana sayang... Yah, meski ada jahitan di kepala dan di lengan. Semuanya sudah hampir sembuh. Hana tak perlu takut apa-apa. Senang sekali rasanya mendengarmu mengkhawatirkanku, bidadari."

Tiba-tiba dia menangis dengan suara yang seketika itu membuat dadaku bergejolak. Terdengar lemah dan meyakinkan. Hatiku bimbang, antara percaya dan tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya menangis karna aku.

Akalku menolak untuk percaya. Barangkali ini yang disebut-sebut air mata buaya, air mata penuh kelicikan yang sering kali menjerat hati para pria. Tetapi perasaanku meyakinkanku bahwa semua itu bukanlah palsu.

"M-maaf..." lalu bisikan-bisikan lemah itu meluncur berulang kali di sela-sela tangisnya.

Aku berdiam. keraguan di dadaku sirna. Kehangatan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi diriku mulai timbul. Suatu kehangatan yang selalu membangkitkan segala perasaanku. Tanpa ku perintah, air mataku menggenangi pandanganku. Aku cukup merasa bersalah karna telah membuatnya menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hana," kataku dengan setengah berbisik. "bukan semuanya salahmu. Aku yang terlalu ceroboh waktu itu."

Dia tak menanggapinya. Dia terus menangis pilu. Suara tangisannya menyayat pelan hatiku. Membuatku mau tak mau juga merasakan kesedihannya. Seluruh perhatianku terpusat pada suara isak tangisnya.

Sebentar kemudian suara tangisannya lenyap. Beberapa detik setelahnya bunyi 'Tut Tut' itu menyusul dan mengakhiri obrolan kami, bunyi yang ku tahu menandakan bahwa ada masalah dengan ponsel kami atau mungkin jaringannya.

Setelah itu aku meletakkan ponsel jadul ini di dekat kepalaku. Ku tarik bantal gulingku, dan memeluknya lagi sambil tersenyum haru.

Hari ini rasanya aku bahagia. Aku tidak pernah menemukan harta karun, tapi ku pikir kebahagiaan yang ku peroleh saat ini sama halnya dengan bahagianya orang yang menemukan harta karun. Setidaknya gambaran seperti itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku ini.

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang terasa masuk jauh sampai ke dalam qalbuku. Bahkan berjam-jam telah berlalu, tapi kebahagiaan ini belum jua sirna. Orang tuaku pun sampai terheran-heran dengan tingkahku yang mereka anggap aneh.

Kemudian ke gembiraanku bertambah saat ketukan pintu dari pintu depan terdengar. Saat itu aku berada di kamarku sedang berbaring dengan seribu khayalan yang berputar-putar dalam kepalaku. Dan tak ku sadari ibuku sudah berada di dekatku. Aku terlonjak dan hampir-hampir terjatuh dari atas kasurku.

"Kau ini jangan mengkhayal terus. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu sampai-sampai kau kelihatan seperti orang gila?" tanya ibuku dengan alis bertaut menatapku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu," jawabku singkat sambil memandang sebuah bingkisan yang ada di tangannya.

"Itu apa, bu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini kue. Dari Konohamaru tadi. Katanya titipan dari seseorang," balas ibuku dengan kalimat yang menggantung di bagian akhirnya.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, 'Siapa orang itu? Ayahnya 'kah? Atau temannya yang mungkin menjadi penggemar rahasiaku?' yang terakhir aku kesampingkan.

"Siapa, bu?" tanyaku lagi memastikan. Barangkali aku mengenal orang itu. Bukannya menjawab, ibuku malah duduk dan menatapku dengan curiga seakan aku ini tersangka utama pencurian berlian.

"Sekarang ibu mau bertanya. Ibu ingin jawaban yang jujur?" pinta ibuku. Dari pada terdengar permintaan, suaranya lebih terdengar tuntutan.

"Apa?" ujarku tak sabaran. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku menjadi berdebar-debar.

"Jadi...," kalimatnya menggantung. Ketakutan mulai melandaku. Aku mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah ku lakukan di hari kemarin, bulan lalu, tahun lalu. Mungkin saja aku adalah saksi utama sebuah kasus pembunuhan, atau pemerkosaan. Meski itu adalah hal yang konyol untuk ku pikirkan, tapi aku pernah menonton sebuah film di tv. Di mana orang yang awal-awalnya punya kehidupan biasa-biasa saja, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penuh tantangan, kekerasan, pembunuhan, dan penyiksaan hanya gara-gara pesan nyasar ke ponselnya. Oh! Aku belum siap melakukan adegan-adegan berbahaya itu. Dan aku tidak punya keahlian apa-apa. Ku rasa aku harus menarik kalimat terakhir itu, karna aku ini bisa beladiri, main hape, main komputer, dan facebookan. De el el.

"... Coba ceritakan pada ibu tentang si Hanabi ini."

Hanya dalam sekejap saja semua ketakutan di dadaku hilang tanpa bekas. Butuh dua-tiga menit bagiku untuk bisa mencerna kata-kata ibuku, kata singkatnya 'Cengo'. Setelah aku menyadarinya, betapa malunya aku dengan ibuku yang mempertanyakan perihal tentang gadis yang ku cinta.

Kegelisahan melandaku, dadaku berdebar-debar,

dan wajahku terasa memanas. Ku beranikan diri menatap ibuku, tapi tak bisa. Pandanganku selalu bergerak-gerak tidak tentu.

'Sial!' umpatku dalam hati, karna gara-gara ini pikiranku jadi ruwet.

Pada akhirnya aku berpaling, tidak berani menatap ibuku.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman biasa, kok!" kataku cepat-cepat supaya aku bisa selamat dari pertanyaan tak menyehatkan ini. Tapi di saat ada prasangka yang muncul pada diriku bahwa kue-kue itu dari Hanabi. Aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun tak jadi, karna hal itu bisa saja menyudutkanku nanti. Barangkali aku perlu menyamarkan keinginanku ini.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Ku lirik sebentar, tapi hanya sekilas saja, karna secepat mungkin aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi. Dari sela-sela pandanganku tadi, ibuku sedang memandangku. Hanya itu yang ku tahu. Hasil gambar yang ditangkap mataku buram. Sebab hanya sekilas, dan aku tidak memperhatikan detail-detailnya dengan teliti.

Tiba-tiba suara-suara plastik diotak-atik itu menggangguku dan membuatku penasaran. Saat ku tolehkan wajahku, ku lihat ibuku sedang memakan kue-kue itu. Prasangka buruk sekaligus ke tidak relaan muncul dalam dadaku ketika kue-kue―yang mungkin saja memang dari Hanabi―itu masuk satu demi satu ke dalam mulut ibuku.

"Enak, bu?" tanyaku. Meski sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan utamaku bertanya. Istilahnya 'Pengalihan perhatian.'

"Ya," katanya singkat. Membuatku jadi makin penasaran.

"Coba satu," aku meminta.

"Tidak boleh. Kau sedang sakit, tak boleh makan yang macam-macam," tolaknya. Alasannya bisa terima. Tetapi cara dia mengucapkannya itu lebih terkesan menantang dan mencemooh yang artinya 'Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong seperti itu, payah?'

"Hah..." aku menghela napas pelan. Pandanganku terus mengawasi bagaimana kue-kue yang kelihatan menggiurkan itu masuk dan hancur dalam mulut ibuku. Apa yang dilakukannya itu membuatku tersiksa. Aku menimbang-nimbang sambil memperhatikan kue-kue itu mulai berkurang.

Aku mencoba menyerobot kue itu, namun seakan dia bisa membaca isi pikiranku. Sebelum aku meraih kue-kue itu, dia sudah duluan menjauhkannya dariku.

"Dasar lamban." ejeknya.

Aku menyerah. "Huh, baik-baik aku mengaku,"

Ibuku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum terjelek yang pernah ku lihat. "Jadi Hanabi itu siapa?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rasanya memalukan sekali. "Dia... Teman perempuanku, bu."

"Bicara yang jelas." katanya sambil memasukkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baik, baik, dia gadis yang ku cinta. Ibu puas? Sekarang, kemarikan makanan itu!"

"Hahaha. Ibu pikir ayahmu akan tertarik mendengar ini," ujarnya sambil memberikan kue-kue ini, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Ya, aku sudah tidak tahu sepanas apa wajahku. Mungkin sudah merah sekali seperti warna mawar.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN :** Sebenarnya ceritanya panjang, sampai Naruto pindah dari Konoha ke kota lain. Tapi wordnya kepanjangan, jadi dibuat jadi dua deh hahahahaha... Maaf Maaf... Berikan review yang bagus jika ceritanya bagus... kalau jelek terserah agan saja,,,,

Balasan Review :

DAMARWULAN : Agan Buat kesimpulan aja... Kalau ane kasi tau, jadi kurang seru ceritanya...

uchiha izanami : Terima Kasih...

NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix : Crita NaruShionnya sedang hiatus, gan... :'v

AripRif'an368 : Agan buat kesimpulan aja... Ane Rada bingung mau menjelaskannya... mmmm

Samangga Otosaka : Ada, tapi belum saatnya gan... :v :v :v :v

 **terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave dan follow fic ini. Maaf tak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu, penyakit males ane kambuh heheheheheh**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Astaga!" ibuku terperanjat sambil memegangi dahinya. "ibu lupa, tadi bibimu berpesan kalau kondisimu sudah baikan, nanti lihat-lihatlah keadaan Karin, karna Karin sedang sakit."

Aku pun tersentak. "Karin sakit? Sakit apa?"

Ibuku menjawab, "Ibu tak tahu. Mereka bilang hanya sakit. Awalnya mereka ingin memberitahumu, tapi karna kondisimu sedang tak baik makanya mereka tak enak hati mengganggu istirahatmu."

Aku berkata dengan nada setengah kaget, "Lalu Karin kenapa tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit, bu? Terus Karin sendirian di rumahnya sekarang?" aku meletakkan gelas yang ku pegang, lalu aku bangkit dengan terburu-buru.

"Katanya dia tidak mau. Mereka meninggalkannya tadi pagi sendirian, karna ada urusan pekerjaan." ujar ibuku menjelaskan. Aku pun menjadi geram mendengarnya.

"Ya ampun, masak cuma gara-gara pekerjaan paman dan bibi tega meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang sakit?!" tanyaku dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Kau ini, kayak tidak tahu paman dan bibimu saja. Mereka itu 'kan gila kerja. Lagi pula kalau kau protes terus, kapan mau berangkatnya? Sudah sana cepat!"

Sebelum berangkat aku mengambil gelas, menenggak isinya sampai habis. Lalu ibuku berpesan, "Kembalilah nanti beritahukan kondisi Karin pada ibu. Perasaan ibu juga agak kurang enak soal Karin."

"Ya, bu." aku pamit pada ibuku dan berangkat dengan terburu-buru tanpa ganti baju dulu atau mandi dulu. Di depan gerbang rumah, aku berpapasan dengan ayahku. Dia sempat menanyaiku, tapi segera ku jawab dengan singkat dan pamit padanya.

Singkatnya setelah aku sampai rumah Karin, tepatnya sudah berdiri di depan pintunya. Aku menengok sebentar melalui jendela. Sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Akhirnya aku mencoba membuka pintu, terkunci. Aku mengetuk pintu sambil memanggilnya. Empat kali jeda, tiga kali panggilan dan ketukan tak ada jawaban.

Tidurkah? Mungkin saja. Atau dia tidak kuat bangun. Atau-atau... Dan kemungkinan atau-atau yang lainnya.

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar Karin yang berada di bagian paling kiri rumah ini. Memastikan keadaannnya lewat jendelanya yang ada di bagian samping kiri rumah ini. Saat aku sampai, aku melihat jendelanya setengah terbuka. Aku bergegas menghampiri jendela itu, lalu mengangkatnya, tapi masih ada pagar besi sebagai penghalangku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tersentak manakala aku melihat Karin sedang terbaring lemah seorang diri di atas kasurnya. Kasihan melihat kondisinya yang tak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya di rumah besar ini.

Genggamanku pada jeruji ini mengerat. Ku putuskan untuk mencari jalan lain. Mendadak aku teringat akan pintu belakang rumah Karin yang memang jarang dikunci. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, aku segera melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Di hadapanku ada tembok tinggi selebar dua meter dan sebuah pintu masuk kecil yang ada di sisi sebelah kiri. Aku menaiki dinding itu dengan agak susah, tapi dengan sedikit perjuangan aku sudah berhasil sampai di puncaknya. Tentunya disertai napas seperti napas kuda perang di kancah peperangan. Maksudnya ngos-ngosan.

Aku mengamati sebentar halaman yang ada di bawahku bagai awak kapal laut yang berjaga di puncak tiangnya. Muncul suatu keraguan dalam diriku untuk terjun. Butuh keberanian besar, sama seperti pasukan yang tengah dikepung musuh yang hanya punya dua pilihan. Melawan dengan gagah tanpa kenal takut ataukah disetir rasa takutnya dan menyerah. Tetapi ada hal lain lagi yang menjadi kendala. Tubuhku belum sehat benar, ditambah semenjak sakit, aku tak pernah olah raga. Aku ini sama keadaannya seperti orang tua yang bungkuk yang bahkan tak bisa menegakkan tubuhnya dan mungkin akan disuruh pulang saja daripada ikut berperang.

Pilihan pertama adalah yang paling bagus. Meski keadaanku ibarat aki-aki yang sudah bangkotan, akan tetapi aku punya semangat juang tinggi. Ya, harus ku akui juga kalau aku ini aki-aki tua bangka yang mati konyol menerjang ribuan musuh sendirian. Masa bodohlah.

Aku bersiap-siap, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu terjun turun dengan cara melompat. Alhasil ketika aku mendarat di halaman belakang rumah ini, tulangku terasa agak ngilu. Tetapi aku segera berguling ke depan untuk mengurangi rasa ngilu di kakiku ini sampai posisiku jadi berjongkok. Aku beristirahat sejenak, menarik napas sambil memegangi kakiku yang agak sakit ini. Setelah sakitnya agak reda aku menyegerakan diri untuk bangkit dan bergegas ke arah pintu yang berada sepuluh meter dariku.

Sesampainya aku di kamar Karin, aku melangkah dengan pelan-pelan. Mataku memandangi Karin yang sedang membelakangiku. Sebentar aku berdiri sambil terus memandanginya. Tak lama kemudian aku pun mendudukkan diriku setelah aku sampai di samping kasur. Untuk sesaat lamanya aku hanya mengamat-amatinya dari belakangnya. Napasnya kedengaran tersengal-sengal.

Melihat semua pemandangan ini membuat hatiku terenyuh. Sakit sendirian tanpa ditemani siapa-siapa di dekatnya. Mataku jadi panas.

"Kak Naruto?" dia memanggilku. Suaranya lemah dan tak bertenaga. Aku pun tersentak, segera ku perhatikan dia yang sedang memandangiku.

Sambil memaksakan tersenyum aku berkata, "Hai,"

"Kakak nangis?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak." sanggahku. "sudah makan belum?" aku memegangi kepalanya yang terasa panas dan menyengat kulitku.

"Belum."

"Kok belum? Nanti sakitnya tambah parah lagi." kataku sambil mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dan memandanginya iba.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Wajahnya berubah kaku dan pandangannya menjadi seperti kecewa dan marah, lalu ia berkata padaku dengan suara bergetar. "Tidak apa-apa, kak. Lagian Karin tidak pernah berharga buat siapa-siapa."

Mendengar kata-katanya, aku menjadi marah. "Karin," panggilku. "jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Masih ada bibi dan paman yang menyayangimu. Orang tuamu juga pasti sayang padamu."

Dia tidak membalas. Tapi aku bisa menyaksikan suatu sakit di matanya. Barangkali yang dia inginkan adalah perhatian dari orang yang dicintainya atau orang tuanya. Kenapa aku jadi merasa Karin sama sekali tak membutuhkan kehadiranku ya? Ku tepis pikiran itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya ke sebuah mangkuk yang ada di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau Karin belum makan. Ku lepaskan tanganku dari kepalanya, kemudian turun dari atas ranjang ini dan menghampiri mangkuk itu.

Aku mengambilnya dan membuka tutupnya. Ada bubur nasi yang sudah dingin di dalamnya. Aku berpikir sebentar, barangkali tidak apa-apa jika Karin makan dulu.

Aku pun mengambil sendok, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Karin, ayo makan dulu. Isi perutmu," bujukku sambil memegangi kepalanya lagi.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Karin belum lapar." tolaknya.

Aku melanjutkan membujuknya. "Ayo, makan dulu. Sesendok saja."

Dia menggeleng lagi sambil berdecak. "Nanti saja. Karin belum lapar."

Tapi aku tak menyerah. "Ayo, sekali saja. Kakak mohon. Demi kakak." bujukku dengan suara memelas.

Dia diam saja beberapa saat lamanya dengan alis ditekuk. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan bangkit, tapi aku segera menghentikannya dan berkata, "Tidur saja. Biar kakak yang suapi." dia menurut. Aku meletakkan mangkuk ini dulu di atas meja, mengambil dua bantal gulingnya dan ku letakkan di dekat bantalnya. Aku mengangkat bantal yang dipakai Karin bersama kepalanya, kemudian menyelipkan dua bantal guling di bawah bantalnya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Karin sehingga keadaannya sekarang setengah duduk.

Aku mengambil mangkuk itu lagi, mengaduk-aduk isinya dengan sendok, dan menyuapkannya pada mulut Karin.

"Ayo buka mulut." perintahku. Dia membuka matanya sedikit dan menurutiku. Ya, cara makannya lambat. Aku terus menyuapinya dengan sabar. Akhirnya setelah mangkuk bubur itu habis setengah, dia pun menyerah dengan cara menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tak memaksanya lagi. Barangkali hanya segitu saja kemampuannya. Aku pun meletakkan mangkuk ini. Ku raih gelas berisi air yang ada di sampingnya.

Aku membuka tutupnya. "Ayo minum." dia menghela napas lagi, tapi akhirnya menurut juga. Sesudah meneguk air itu sebanyak tiga kali tegukan. Aku mendiamkannya sejenak.

"Minum obat?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak." tolaknya. Membujuknya untuk meminum obat tidaklah mudah. Tetapi dengan sedikit kesabaran dia pun mau menurutiku. Dia memberitahuku tempat obatnya ada di dalam laci mejanya. Ya, jenis obatnya berbeda-beda dan dia agak kesusahan meminumnya. Tapi aku berusaha menyemangatinya.

Setelah semua selesai, aku membereskan mangkuk dan gelas ini, menyelimutinya lagi sekembalinya aku dari dapur. Aku merebahkan diriku di sisi kanannya dengan cara membelakanginya.

Sore ini terasa melelahkanku. Peluh di wajahku ku seka. Sesekali aku menengok keadaannya ke belakang. Dia sedang tidur pikirku. Tak lama kemudian aku juga malah ikutan tertidur pulas.

Aku terbangun saat ku rasakan punggungku terasa panas dan seperti ada yang menempel di punggungku. Ketika aku berbalik, aku merasakan ada getaran. Aku menduga-duga sambil mencoba menengok. Ternyata itu Karin yang menggigil kedinginan. Aku pun menjadi panik, segera ku berbalik sembari mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Ketika aku akan bertanya, dia malah memotong keinginanku. "Di-dingin... K-Kak." ujarnya sambil menggigil. Suara giginya yang bergemeletuk terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tak berpikir panjang lagi untukku, aku menarik selimutnya. Tapi dia masih saja menggigil kedinginan.

Aku melompat turun dan dengan kasar ku buka lemarinya. Lalu ku obrak-abrik lemarinya. Namun aku tak menemukan apapun kecuali pakaiannya saja di situ. Aku tak putus asa. Aku ke luar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, bergerak mendekati meja berlaci yang ada di dekat dinding di ruang tamu. Biasanya paman dan bibi menaruh kunci semua ruangan ini di sana.

Sesampainya aku di dekat meja. Aku membuka laci paling atas dan langsung bertemu dengan apa yang sedang ku cari. Aku pun mengambilnya dan kembali melangkah dengan cepat memasuki tiap kamar, mengambil selimut-selimut mereka. Kemudian ketika sudah tak ada lagi selimut. Aku kembali ke kamar Karin, menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimut lima lapis. Tapi dia belum juga berhenti menggigil. Napasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal dan membuat panik yang melandaku semakin bertambah.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana dan harus apa lagi. Pikiranku benar-benar menemui jalan buntu. Sementara itu, Karin terus menggigil. Ketakutan akan terjadi sesuatu padanya membuatku semakin panik, sampai-sampai ku rasakan mataku jadi panas karna kasihan melihat keadaan Karin. Kutukan serta sumpah serapah dalam hatiku, aku terjemahkan dengan gemeletuk gigiku. Aku tahu mereka itu sibuk, tapi bisakah mereka menunda pekerjaan mereka sampai Karin sembuh? Begitu pentingkah pekerjaan itu sampai anak pun ditelantarkan?

Ditengah-tengah ke marahanku itu, tiba-tiba suatu ide gila terlintas dalam benakku. Suatu ide yang mungkin agak memalukan untuk ku lakukan. Tapi mengingat keadaan sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan memalukan atau tidaknya. Aku segera menaiki ranjang, kemudian menyingkap selimut Karin dan masuk. Aku menarik Karin ke dalam pelukanku, memeluknya dengan erat, lalu menarik kepalanya ke dadaku. Badannya terasa panas sekali. Bahkan lebih panas lagi dari sebelumnya. Dan ditambah lagi selimut berlapis-lapis ini yang membuat udara jadi panas. Jadilah sekarang tubuhku mandi keringat.

Di saat-saat itu aku merenung. Sebaiknya aku bawa saja dia ke rumah. Di sana ada yang lebih berpengalaman mengurusnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang tuaku. Tentunya tidak sekarang. Nanti saja kalau kondisinya baik-baik saja. Semoga saja dia tidak kelelahan nanti.

Hampir selama berjam-jam aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata melanjutkan tidurku hanya untuk menjaga agar tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kadang ketakutan lain melanda pikiranku bahwa ini barangkali terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya. Tapi segera ku enyahkan pikiran buruk itu dari otakku.

Setelah masa gawat itu sudah usai, tubuhnya yang menggigil perlahan-lahan mulai menenang. Napasnya yang menderu pun memudar. Aku agak lega setelah itu. Ku biarkan dia istirahat barang sebentar sebelum mengajaknya ke rumahku. Sambil mengusap kepalanya sesekali ku cium puncak kepalanya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Setelah cukup lama menurutku dia tertidur dalam pelukanku, aku berniat membangunkannya.

"Karin... Karin."

Seharusnya aku membiarkannya sedikit lebih lama lagi, tapi aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tak ku inginkan nantinya.

"Hmmmh?" dia melenguh.

"Kau tidak tidur dari tadi?" tanyaku sambil memandanginya.

Dia menggeleng ringan. Kemudian berkata dengan nada loyo. "Gak bisa, kak. Kepala Karin pusing."

Aku diam. Tak enak juga mengajaknya ke rumah kalau begini. "Kau mau tidak menginap dirumah kakak?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Baru setelah ku panggil namanya dia mengatakan, "Karin mau saja. Tapi Karin gak kuat jalan, kak...,"

"Kakak gendong ya?" dia mengangguk ringan menyetujuinya.

"Sebentar dulu." aku bangkit, lalu menyingkap selimut ini, ke luar darinya, dan mencari-cari jaketnya di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Aku menemukan tiga buah jaket. Pikirku ini cukup.

Aku kembali ke ranjang. Naik dan memegang lengan gadis itu.

"Karin, ayo pakai jaket dulu sebelum berangkat." tanpa menjawabku, dia bangkit pelan-pelan sampai posisinya setengah duduk dengan tangan menyangga tubuhnya.

Ku berikan jaket ini padanya dan berkata, "Ini. Pakailah. Di luar dingin."

Dia tak segera mengambilnya. Beberapa lamanya dia diam saja. Aku pun mendekatinya, menariknya dengan pelan dan memakaikan ke tiga jaket tersebut. Setelah selesai, aku berkata sambil menyisir rambutnya, "Hei, ayo berangkat."

Dia membuka matanya sedikit seraya mengangguk, lalu mendekatiku yang sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Sesampainya dia di dekatku, dia memeluk leherku. Aku pun merangkul bahunya, lalu menarik kakinya merapat padaku.  
'Semoga dia tidak berat.' kataku dalam hati sembari bersiap-siap. Aku mengambil napas dulu sebelum memulai.

"Hnnggqqq,"

'Ya, ampun. Dia berat sekali!' keluhku sembari berjalan dengan hati-hati ke luar ruangan ini. Meski agak kesusahan menahan beban Karin, tapi dengan sedikit perjuangan aku berhasil mendudukkannya di atas sofa.

"Hah hah hah..." napasku ngos-ngosan, selain itu pinggangku rasanya mau patah. Aku istirahat sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Setelah napasku tenang, aku pun mematikan semua lampu yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Kemudian aku kembali lagi ke ruang tamu. Menggendongnya di belakang punggungku. Membawanya pergi dari rumah ini.

"Yah... Dikunci," ujarku sambil memegangi gembok yang terpasang pada gerbang rumahku. Aku menengok kepala Karin yang sedang bersandar di bahu kiriku.

'Bagaimana ini? Masak harus balik lagi?' aku berpikir kira-kira satu-dua menit lamanya.

"Hah..." desahanku berhamburan dari mulutku. Sepertinya harus naik tembok lagi.

"Karin... Bangun...," ucapku agak keras sambil memperhatikan rambut merahnya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak, kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya memandangku dengan mata setengah terpenjam.

"Hmmh?" sahutnya.

"Turun sebentar," pintaku. "kakak mau membangunkan ibu dan ayahku dulu untuk membukakan kita pintu."

Dia mengangguk tanpa penolakan. Aku pun berjongkok, sedang dia melepas pelukannya pada leherku. Kemudian dia turun, lalu menepi pada dinding dan duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding rumahku.

Aku memandangnya sesaat, dan sedikit kasihan melihatnya duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya. tapi segara ku tepis dan ku naiki dinding rumahku, lalu turun dan melangkah cepat-cepat ke arah pintu.

"Ibuu! Ayaaah! Siapa saja bukakan aku pintuu!" teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumahku. Beberapa saat setelah aku berteriak-teriak membangunkan seisi rumah. Ibuku menimpali dengan marah-marah.

"Jangan teriak-teriak terus! Ibu sudah dengar!"

"Buruaaan! Karin sedang menunggu di luaar!" sahutku tak kalah kerasnya. Tiba-tiba suara tapak-tapak kaki ibuku ku dengar melangkah cepat ke pintu. Lalu ada suara-suara seperti suara orang mengutak-atik lubang kunci. Setelah itu pintu pun dibuka, nampak ibuku dengan wajah kusut memandangku tajam.

"Mana Karin?" tanya ibuku.

"Itu diluar," aku berbalik dan berniat mendekati gerbang. Tapi pekikan ibuku langsung mengagetkanku, dia mendorongku dan berlari mendekati gerbang. "Dasar bodoh! Cepat ambilkan kunci di pintu!"

Aku membawakan kunci itu, lalu memberikannya pada ibuku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Karin?" sambil berbicara dia membuka gembok itu dengan singkat dan cepat. Kami pun membawa Karin ke kamar kakakku. Dan malam itu ibuku menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk merawat Karin. Pikirnya, Karin itu hanya sakit biasa. Pagi harinya ibuku libur, tak masuk kerja untuk merawat Karin. Awalnya dia ingin membawa Karin ke rumah sakit, tetapi Karin terus-terusan menolak. Meski yang membujuknya itu aku tetap saja dia tidak mau. Bahkan saking keras kepalanya dia sampai-sampai dia memaksa ingin pulang sendirian dan sakit saja di rumahnya. Aku sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saking lelahnya aku membujuknya. Sepertinya sifat keras kepala Nagato menular ke dia.

Malam itu ibuku benar-benar marah besar. Aku sampai ketakutan melihatnya mengomeli paman dan bibiku lewat telepon. Bahkan ayahku kerepotan menenangkannya. Pokoknya malam itu, rumah itu ribut sekali. Rasa-rasanya ibuku tak pernah seperti itu ketika aku sedang sakit. Ah... Kenapa aku jadi iri begini ya?

Satu hari, dua hari pun berlalu. Aku, ayahku, dan ibuku secara bergantian menjaganya. Selama itu pula ibuku tak pernah masuk kerja hanya untuk merawat Karin. Tapi syukurlah, pada hari ke sembilan demam Karin sudah agak turun.

Kejutan lain pun datang, sore itu ketika aku sedang menyuapi Karin makan, sementara orang tuaku sedang curhat-curhatan di ruang tamu, kakakku bersama suami dan anaknya datang berkunjung secara tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan. Suami kakakku namanya Kakashi, orangnya tidak banyak bicara, seperlunya saja. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu, matanya berwarna hitam dan selalu kelihatan setengah terbuka seperti mata orang yang tak punya minat apa-apa pada sekitarnya.

Percayalah meski caranya memandang seperti itu, dia itu pendengar yang baik. Profesinya sebagai guru. Cocok sekali dengan kepribadiannya yang tenang. Pernah sekali-dua kali aku melihat matanya benar-benar melek hanya saat-saat dia sedang serius. Dan saat-saat itu ku dapati saat dia sedang bertukar pikiran dengan ayahku.

Gadis kecil berumur enam tahun di gendongan kakakku itu namanya Ryuzetsu, rambutnya putih dan diatur menjadi dua kepang sama seperti ibunya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan. Dia itu bocah kalem yang kadang juga cerewet. Kalau keponya sudah datang, dia bakal nanya-nanya tentang apa yang membangkitkan penasarannya itu.

Mereka pun masuk. Tuki taki tuki tak. Lalu ribut-ribut ini dan itu. Lalu mereka bicara-bicara, lalu kakakku ingin mengajakku tinggal di Suna. Karin tiba-tiba saja batuk-batuk tak jelas, sedangkan aku sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir-pikir tentang rencana kakakku itu. Apa aku harus menerima tawaran itu? Aku tak tahu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Karin. Rupanya dia sedang memandangku dengan suatu kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di matanya. Aku sangat mengerti akan maksud tatapan itu. Tetapi kemudian gelengan kepalanya memperjelas maksudnya itu.

"Karin mohon jangan tinggalkan, Karin... Karin tak ingin sendirian..." ujarnya dengan suara yang membuat emosiku bergejolak. Aku hanya memandangnya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Kenyataannya aku juga ingin mencari penghasilan sendiri agar bisa menghidupi diri sendiri. Aku tak ingin terus-terusan minta uang pada orang tuaku dan hidup mengandalkan pemberian orang tuaku.

Tapi di sisi lain, ada Karin yang sepertinya masih membutuhkan penjagaan dariku. Ada candaan teman-temanku, orang tuaku yang sewaktu-waktu nanti pasti ingin dilayani ini dan itu, juga segala kenangan yang pernah terjadi pada tempat ini, kampung ini, kota ini, yang tentu saja takkan mudah untuk lepas darinya. Selain itu ada Hanabi, cintaku yang tak pernah membalas perasaanku. Sepertinya aku harus kesampingkan Hanabi, karna ke mana pun juga aku pergi, ku rasa dia takkan pernah keberatan, aku ini bukanlah orang yang dicintainya. Kepergianku pun takkan berefek apa pun pada gadis itu.

"Hah..." aku melirik Karin sebentar. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia memelukku sangat erat sambil menangis pelan. Aku pun mengangkat tanganku membalas pelukannya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan perasaan sedih. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya, tetapi orang tuaku tiba-tiba masuk saat itu juga.

Mereka duduk di dekatku, sedangkan Karin masih terus menangis tanpa suara di bahuku. Hanya air mata hangatnya saja yang terasa mengalir menyentuh kulitku.

Mereka meminta pendapatku tentang hal ini tanpa mempedulikan Karin yang sedang memelukku. Tapi gadis ini yang mungkin saja mendengarkan itu, dia mencengkram erat tengkukku yang tentu saja aku tahu dia memintaku untuk menolaknya.

"Entahlah, ibu, ayah. Aku minta waktu untuk berpikir, hanya sampai Karin sehat." dan tiba-tiba jerit tertahan pun ke luar dari mulut Karin.

"Ya sudah. Apa pun pilihanmu, tentu kami akan mendukungmu." kata mereka. Aku melihat wajah mereka menyiratkan kesedihan sebelum beranjak dari kamar ini.

"Kenapa menangis, Karin?" aku bertanya pada gadis ini seperginya orang tuaku dari kamar ini.

Dia berkata, "Karin tidak ingin kakak pergi... Karin mohon jangan tinggalkan Karin sendirian... Hiks...,"

"Siapa bilang Karin bakal sendirian? Masih ada ayah, ibu, paman dan bibi yang bakal menemani Karin di sini." hiburku tanpa melepaskan pada rambut dan punggungnya.

"Tidak mau... Hiks..." dia merajuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Suaranya seperti gadis cilik yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Cukup untuk membuat dadaku bergemuruh.

"Karin jangan cengeng... Nanti kakak kabarin tiap waktu dan kakak jenguk kalau kakak ada uang...,"

"Karin tidak mau... Di sini Karin selalu kesepian... Hanya kakak yang mau menemani Karin, menjaga Karin, dan selalu memberi perhatian lebih p-pada Karin... Hiks... Pokoknya Karin tidak mau kakak pergi..."

"Karin... Belajarlah tegar... Belajarlah untuk kuat menghadapi kesendirian... Kakak tidak akan selalu ada buat Karin. Akan ada masanya nanti kakak juga akan pergi..."

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Karin lebih baik jadi anak cengeng dari pada tidak ada kakak di dekat Karin..."

"Mengertilah, Karin... Jangan biasakan diri jadi anak manj―"

Tiba-tiba dia marah. "Karin tidak manja! Pokoknya kakak jangan pergi!" dan aku langsung diam setelah itu.

Sejak sore itu, Karin mulai bertingkah sangat manja dan cengeng padaku. Dia tak mau aku beranjak dari kamar ini barang sesaat pun. Padahal hanya ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi dia bersikeras. Lama-lama tingkah manjanya itu membuatku jengkel.

Sore itu tepat seminggu setelahnya, ketika ibuku dan sekutu-sekutunya sedang ke luar untuk urusan mereka, terbetik dalam hatiku suatu keinginan bernostalgia dengan tempat-tempat indah yang dulu pernah menjadi tempatku menanti gadis berambut hitam itu. Tempat-tempat yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat romansa antara aku dan dia.

Ketika sang surya masih tersembunyi dibalik awan kelabu. Suatu pagi yang berhiaskan awan-awan mendung yang pada waktu itu seorang diri aku menunggunya di bawah sebuah papan nama. Dan pertama kalinya aku memberikan sebuah gelang padanya. Pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk menutupi malunya. Pertama kalinya aku menggenggam erat tangan putihnya.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Melihat diriku berbulan-bulan lalu sebagai remaja yang baru mengenal cinta, seakan cinta masih tampak begitu mudahnya untuk diraih. Ya, memalukan sekali rasanya melihat diriku yang naif begitu.

Tentu aku akan senang hati menjadi remaja dungu itu lagi. Mencoba mengulang lagi hal-hal indah itu. Ketika kau masih awam tentang kata cinta. Maka ku putuskan pergi ke tempat itu detik ini juga tanpa menunda waktu lebih lama lagi. Tetapi ketika tubuhku tertahan pada suatu tarikan pada jaketku, aku menyadari bahwa tidak tepat keinginan itu tidak akan terpenuhi.

"Kakak mau ke mana?" suara itu langsung menghentikan ke inginanku. Tentu saja akan ada Karin yang takkan membiarkanmu melakukan itu.

Aku memandangnya dengan malas dan saat itu juga aku mulai merasa muak dengan tingkah menyebalkannya. Aku pun mendengus jengkel. "Kakak mau ke luar." jawabku malas.

"Kakak jangan pergi..." dia melarangku sambil mendekat padaku dan menggenggam lenganku.

"Ck," aku berdecak. "cuma sebentar saja, Karin..." kataku selembut mungkin. Meski dalam hati sudah greget sekali rasanya.

"Tidak mau! Kakak jangan pergi!" dia bersikeras.

"Ya, ampun, Karin... Kakak cuma keluar sebentar saja..." aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sambil berusaha membebaskan lenganku.

Dia menggeleng dan cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat. Dan aku cukup merasa geram dengan tingkahnya yang keterlaluan. "Tidak mau... Karin tidak mau kakak pergi! Karin mohon..."

"Karin!" bentakku sambil menyentak tangannya dengan kasar. "jangan cengeng! Kau ini sudah besar tahu! Tingkahmu seperti bocah saja."

Dia mulai menangis dan tetap berkeras pada pendiriannya. "Pokoknya Karin tidak mau kakak pergi! Karin tidak peduli walau Karin anak cengeng! Kakak jangan pergi!" ujarnya seraya berusaha menggapaiku. Tapi dengan cekatan aku segera menghindar dan melarikan diri.

"Jangan tinggalkan Kariinn!" dia menjerit dengan suara yang keras sekali. Dan belum sampai aku pada ambang pintu, tiba-tiba aku tersentak manakala suara keras sesuatu menghantam lantai di belakangku tertangkap gendang telingaku. Dan ketika aku berbalik, aku terperanjat kaget melihatnya yang sedang telungkup di atas lantai sambil merintih.

"Karin!" detik itu juga aku menghampirinya dengan perasaan panik. Dan seakan ku rasakan hatiku tersentak saat ku lihat darah berhamburan dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku...," dengan perasaan sangat bersalah aku mengangkatnya ke atas kasur sambil menyaksikan kepalanya terus menggeleng. Pemandangan ini membuat dadaku sangat sesak, bulir-bulir air mataku mengalir dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku, Karin... M-maafkan aku..." sambil mengulang-ulang kalimat itu aku berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak darah yang membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekik tatkala ku lihat darah-darah itu masih saja ke luar dari mulutnya. Aku pun segera melepaskan pelukanku, dan dengan panik aku berlari ke luar kamar, mengambil baskom dan air. Sekembalinya aku ke kamar sambil membawa baskom berisi air, aku naik ke atas kasur seraya meletakkan baskom air di tanganku di dekatku.

Ku tarik tubuhnya mendekatiku hingga punggungnya bersandar di dadaku. Kemudian ku rangkul pinggangnya dan ku tarik baskom itu mendekat, sedang ia terus saja mengigau dibarengi napas tersengal-sengal. Singkatnya setelah semua darah di wajah dan lengannya bersih, aku meninggalkannya lagi ke luar kamar, mengambil segelas air dan kembali lagi.

"Minum dan kumur air ini. Kau bisa, Karin?" dia hanya mengangguk. Ku berikan gelas inì padanya dan membantunya memeganginya. Berulang-ulang dia mengulang-ulang meminum dan memuntahkan air di mulutnya ke dalam baskom. Setelah darahnya sudah tak ke luar lagi, maka langsung ku peluk erat tubuhnya dan mulai menangis.

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu begini... Tapi kau tahu sendiri, Karin. Aku juga tak ingin kau bergantung terus padaku. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada saat di mana aku tak bisa selalu menjaga dan menemanimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi orang yang tegar menghadapi tragedi meski kau sendiri," ku rasakan anggukan kepalanya entah apa maksudnya. "aku juga merasa sangat berat hati meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Tapi aku juga tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya... Aku akan pergi tak selamanya. kok. Paling hanya setahun atau dua tahun. Kau bisa mengerti 'kan?"

Dia mengangguk mengerti, lalu berkata, "Maafkan Karin juga, karna sudah egois sama kakak..."

"Maafkan kakak juga tadi sudah lepas kontrol. Sebenarnya kakak hanya ingin ke tempat Hanabi tadi."

"Mau apa ke sana, kak?"

"Tidak ada. Kakak hanya ingin melihat tempat-tempat yang dulu kakak jadikan buat nungguin dia. Ya, semacam perpisahan pada tempat itu."

"Tapi jangan lama-lama. Karin tidak betah di sini sendirian...,"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku mau meminjam motor kakakmu. Boleh 'kan?"

"Sejak kapan Karin atau orang tua Karin melarang kakak memakai kepunyaan kami?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Memandang ke arah wajahnya sembari memegang ke dua bahunya. "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu kakak berangkat dulu." aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium keningnya. Setelah itu aku bangkit, tapi aku berhenti sebentar sambil memandang pakaiannya yang tadi terkena noda-noda darah.

"Ganti pakaianmu dulu." kataku seraya beranjak ke lemari pakaian kakakku. Mengambil pakaian kakakku dan memberikannya pada Karin.

Aku pergi ke kamarku setelah itu, mengganti pakaianku jadi serba hitam. Celana panjang hitam, kaos hitam, dan jaket hitamku. Sesudah itu aku berangkat mengambil motor Nagato, lalu beli pulsa, lalu bensin, lalu menyalakan motor, lalu pergi ke tempat tujuanku.

* * *

AN : Hahahahaha Maaf, maaf ceritanya ane potong lagi... abis gedenya 10k jadi ane bagi dua lagi... mungkin besok atau lusa ane Up... Mesti cek dan ricek dulu gan... maaf ya,... Chapter 11nya juga udah jadi dan mesti diperiksa dulu...

balasan review : Tsumehaza-Arief : Mungkin cuma mirip, gan... kalau maksudnya agan ori di fanfic itu postingnya cuma di fanfic doang ya iya... ane postingnya di fanfic doang...

NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix : hehehehehe maaf, maaf gan... soal yang kemarin-kemarin itu cuma kelebihan paste dari fb...

Guest guest : Itu kan udah ada yang rate T... Pasti agan yang kmarin mau jambak rambut ane kan? yang kemarin-kemarin marah-marah di fic CLBK kan?

RIFaL EleVenZ TanZ : Hahahahahaha Thanks borongan reviewnya gan...

* * *

banyak terima kasih buat yang udah review, fave and follow fic ini :) :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jreennggg ckiitttt**

Aku berhenti tepat di depan polindes dengan nama 'Polindes Midori' di papannya. Sebuah papan nama yang pernah ku duduki untuk melindungi diriku dari rintik-rintik hujan dulu.

Aku tak langsung turun, hanya diam saja memandangi tempat ini. Berbeda sekali kelihatannya kalau malam hari. Banyak gelapnya. Tak terlalu banyak kehidupan di sini, baru jam delapan begini sudah agak sepi. Tapi memang itu yang aku butuhkan.

Beberapa lamanya aku hanya diam saja, menatap sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di seberang jalan. Tempat biasa yang menjadi tongkronganku ketika aku sedang menunggu gadis itu. Ya, kenangan yang indah. Penuh dengan canda tawa kami.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian turun dan duduk membelakangi papan nama ini pada salah satu kakinya. Entahlah, rasanya agak menyedihkan membayangkan angan-angan remaja itu tak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Beberapa lamanya aku merenung. Pada satu titik pandanganku terpaku. Ku pandangi baik-baik gerbang polindes itu. Lalu pikiranku sekonyong-konyong kembali pada waktu itu, ketika gerimis berjatuhan dari atas langit, dan tepat di sini aku menunggu dengan gelisah. Dan di sanalah dia berdiri, mengangkat tangannya sambil memanggilku.

Mendadak terbetik dalam hatiku sebuah keinginan untuk menelpon gadis itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah pemeran utama pada setiap adegan yang terjadi di tempat ini. Ku keluarkan ponselku dan menelponnya. Tapi panggilanku direject. Sangat mengecewakan.

Tetapi tiba-tiba aku tersentak manakala ku sadari ada sesosok orang yang berdiri di sebelah kananku. Dan aku menengok, ada seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang dikuncir ke belakang, berdiri sambil tersenyum memandangku. Muncul suatu ingatan di pikiranku tentang seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi teman Hanabi.

"Hai," sapanya. Ah, aku hampir-hampir tak ingat kalau ada gadis lain yang pernah ku kenal selain Hanabi yang tinggal di sini.

"Sara?" tanyaku.

"Kau tak mengingatku? Itu jahat sekali. Seharusnya sebagai teman curhat kau tak melupakanku" rajuknya. Lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Ah! Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau juga tinggal di sini... Hiii..." aku tersenyum paksa dan agak merasa bersalah.

Wajahnya berubah cemberut. Kemudian memeluk ke dua lututnya. "Kau payah. Padahal aku sama sekali tak melupakanmu. Malah sering memperhatikanmu duduk sendirian menunggu Hanabi."

"Benarkah?" kataku dengan alis mengernyit. "lalu mengapa kau tak menyapaku waktu aku lewat di depan rumahmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolaknya. "tentu saja, aku takkan melakukan hal itu. Maksudku bukan perempuan yang harus menyapa duluan."

"Hah," aku mendesah sambil menyandarkan punggungku di kaki papan nama di belakangku. "gengsimu kebanyakan." sindirku.

Tak ada jawaban, aku pun bertanya, "Kenapa kau ke luar malam-malam begini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh," jawabnya ketus. "lagi pula rumahku hanya dua puluh meter di belakang."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku mengalihkan obrolan.

"Sudah." jawabnya singkat. Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit. Dan bosan juga kalau diam-diaman seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kekasihmu?" tanyaku basa basi.

Tak ku sangka, setelah mengucapkan itu, ekspresinya berubah. "Berakhir. Dia bukan tipeku. Juga bukan orang yang ku sukai. Aku hanya terpaksa menerimanya," ujarnya dengan wajah sendu. "mungkin awalnya ku pikir menerimanya bisa membuatku melupakan seseorang. Tapi ternyata yang ku lakukan malah membuatnya terluka,"

Kata terakhirnya tersebut membuatku tersentak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku telah mencintai orang lain...," katanya dengan lemah. Entah kenapa dadaku bergejolak. Orang yang ada do ceritanya tersebut mengingatkanku pada diriku.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mencoba untuk memberikannya waktu dan kesempatan," ucapku dengan suara yang agak tinggi. "karna kau tak mengetahui seberapa sakitnya menjadi orang yang tak dicintai."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung ke arah mataku. Aku melihat suatu kesakitan dalam pandangan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "justru karna aku mengerti, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih lagi."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menerimanya dari awal jika hanya memberinya harapan palsu?"

"Kau tidak adil," dia membantah. Lalu melanjutkan. "kau hanya mau mengerti orang itu, tapi sama sekali tak mau mengerti keadaanku!"

"Tapi―"

"Cukup!" dia memotong. "tidak usah diperpanjang lagi." dia bangkit, bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Aku segera menggenggam tangannya untuk menghentikan keinginannya.

"Tunggu, Sara." dia melawan, aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

"Maafkan aku... Aku terbawa emosi tadi." kataku dengan lembut. Pelan-pelan perlawanannya pun mulai melemah.

"Kau tak perlu memasukkannya dalam hati. Tadi itu aku mengatakannya karna apa yang menimpa orang itu sama seperti yang menimpaku."

Dia tampak terkejut. Sedetik kemudian dia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Maksudmu?"

Aku pun melepaskan genggamanku dari tangannya dan menghela napas. "Ya, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan orang itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Terangkan apa maksudmu itu?"

"Hanabi tak pernah mencintaiku. Selama ini dia mencintai orang lain. Perasaannya sedikit pun tak pernah berpaling padaku. Dia masih mencintai kekasih lamanya."

cieee yang curhat-curhatan. :v :v :v :v

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti."

Aku menatapnya lagi. Setidaknya aku sedikit lebih lega. "Payah...," sindirku sambil menatapnya malas. "intinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

Tiba-tiba dia memukul lenganku. "Aduh!" aku memegang lenganku sembari menatapnya.

"Jangan mengejekku," katanya, kemudian menyandarkan bahunya di papan nama sambil bersidekap. "lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia sekarang?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Aku tak tahu."

"Dia bodoh bukan? Mencintai sesuatu yang sudah tak digenggamnya."

"Hah... Sama sepertimu."

"Sepertimu juga,"

"Lalu," aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cintai itu?"

"Entahlah," katanya. "dia tak pernah tahu."

Dahiku mengernyit. Heran dengan apa yang dia ungkapkan. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan, melihatnya duduk sendirian dengan gelisah... Aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. "

"He?" aku menjadi bertambah heran. "kenapa kau tak mencobanya?"

Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah serius. Matanya yang tajam tepat terarah ke padaku. "Sekarang aku tanya."

"A-apa?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Karna tatapannya yang serius itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sekarang ada yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu saat kau sudah mencintai orang lain?"

Aku agak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Beberapa detik aku berpikir. "Hah... Entahlah... Aku belum bisa sepertinya."

"Kau sendiri sudah menjawabnya."

"Ya," jawabku. Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi.

Kring! Kring!

Ponselku berbunyi. Menengahi keheningan di antara kami. Aku pun berdiri dan mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celanaku.

"Ya, Halo?"

"Maaf tadi Hana reject. Ada kakak di sini,"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hana sedang apa sekarang? Bagaimana sakitnya Hana?"

Gadis di sebelahku tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Aku pulang dulu." tapi segera ku pegang tangannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu," pintaku.

"Kau sedang sibuk." ujarnya dingin.

"Tidak. Kau lihat sendiri aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau sedang bicara dengannya. Aku takut mengganggumu."

"Sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Lagi pula aku tak punya teman di sini."

"Halo, kak. Bicara dengan siapa?"

"Oh, eh. Maaf Hana. Aku sedang bicara dengan Sara." jawabku tanpa melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari Sara.

"Loh? Memangnya sekarang kakak ada di mana?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaring.

"Di depan Polindes di kampung Hana." jawabku.

"Lagi apa di sana, kak?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakak hanya duduk sendirian. Ingin lihat-lihat sekalian bernostalgia dengan tempat―"

Tuth tuth

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dia sudah mengakhiri duluan panggilannya.

"Kau lihat 'kan?" kataku sambil memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku jaketku.

"Apa?"

"Dia memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Sekarang ayo temani aku duduk sampai aku puas,"

Seulas senyum pun tampak pada wajah pucatnya. Seraya bersikap cuek dia berkata, "Entahlah... Mau sampai kapan? Nanti orang tuaku mencariku."

"Ya sampai orang tuamu mencarimu."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menemanimu?"

"Mungkin tidak ada. Ku rasa aku akan sendirian di sini setelah kau pergi."

"Begadang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, tampan." katanya menasehati.

"Ah. Kau patut diberi penghargaan atas pujianmu itu karna kaulah orang pertama yang menyebutku tampan, meski ku ragukan ucapanmu itu."

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. "kenapa harus di sini? Kita bisa ke rumahku dan bicara sepuas hati sampai kapan pun maumu di sana." dia mengundangku.

"Oh. Tawaran yang baik, nona. Tapi aku ini pemalu, dan mungkin lain kali saja. Lagi pula aku ingin menghabiskan malamku di sini bernostalgia dengan tempat ini. Ya, meski bukan bersama Hanabi, namun ku rasa kau sangat tepat berada di sini di saat seperti ini..." aku tersenyum bercanda seraya membalas tatapan matanya.

Selang sesaat kemudian dia membuka suara setelah diam beberapa detik lamanya. "Kita akan melakukan apa di sini? Ku harap bukan hal yang aneh-aneh." dahinya mengernyit memandangku.

"Mengapa kita tidak mulai saja dari nona cantik di dekatku ini? Mari kita dengarkan cerita tentang orang yang dicintainya itu."

"Hahahaha... Kau terlalu berlebihan." dia duduk diikuti aku.

"Ayo mulai,"

Dia berkata, "Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, tapi akan ku usahakan lebih singkat" dia berhenti, lalu menyandarkan pelipis kirinya di ke dua lututnya dan wajahnya menghadap padaku. "dia punya mata yang indah, seumpama lautan biru yang terbentang luas atau bisa saja perumpamaan seperti langit biru. Selalu memancarkan keindahan dan kelapangan. Rambutnya seperti kilau keemasan yang menyala layaknya matahari. Tubuhnya tegap bagai dinding, tegak dan kokoh tak tergoyahkan..."

Ku rasa dia sedang teler, atau bodoh. Tidak ada yang terbayang dalam benakku kecuali sebuah tempat indah. Ada pantai dengan lautan biru, lalu ada matahari, lalu ada dinding, apa yang dia maksud itu pulau ya? Semua ungkapan yang dikatakannya kedengaran aneh sekali di telingaku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, barangkali dia sedang berhalusinasi, pikirku. Tapi cara dia bercerita dan tatapannya padaku itu membuatku sedikit terhibur.

"...pertama kenal dengannya melalu temanku. Waktu itu aku lagi bete jomblo, habis di antara teman-temanku hanya aku saja yang tidak pernah pacaran. Bukan berarti aku ini tidak laku, tapi aku ini orangnya agak pilih-pilih. Yang pedekate sih banyak, tapi rata-rata semuanya membosankan, kebanyakannya tukang kritik, tukang nasehat, tukang gaya, dan yang paling banyak itu tukang mimpi..."

Dia sedang menyindirku 'kah? Hampir-hampir semua sifat laki-laki yang dia sebutkan itu ada dalam diriku. Ngajak berantem kayaknya ni bocah.

"...akhirnya aku mau menerima saran dari salah seorang dari temanku untuk berpacaran dengan mantannya. Yah, awalnya cuma dari pesan dan panggilan ponsel saja. Huh, aku malah dapat tukang curhat. Dan semua isi curhatnya itu yang dia bicarakan cuma temanku itu. Agak kesal juga awalnya, tapi lama-lama aku sering merasa terhibur dengan cara bicaranya yang konyol. Hal yang sebenarnya tampak biasa-biasa saja, kalau dia yang membahasnya jadi luar biasa konyol. Tetapi hal itulah yang membuatku tak pernah merasa bosan jika dia menghubungiku. Kami pun berteman. Pertama kalinya mendengar suaranya yang cempreng, aku berpikir dia itu orangnya jelek, item, dan bibirnya jontor..."

Aku bergidik, dalam benakku muncul sosok makhluk hitam yang sangat jelek rupanya dengan segudang kekurangannya.

"... tapi semua perkiraanku salah...,"

Sepertinya aku harus menghapus sosok makhluk buruk rupa itu.

"...ternyata jauh lebih tampan dari apa yang ku bayangkan. Saat ku lihat dia melewati rumahku, aku langsung jatuh hati padanya. Tapi setelah ku lihat dia berjalan bersama temanku. Hah... Aku agak kecewa. Semula ku pikir bukan keberuntunganku, tapi lama-lama aku mulai merasakan cemburu ketika melihat mereka berjalan di depanku..."

"Wow, menarik." potongku. "lalu kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyerah. Pandai sekali kau bicara,"

Dia tersenyum. Kami pun terdiam dengan pandangan terkait. Lama kelamaan aku merasa gugup saat dia terus-terusan memandangku.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?"

"Sesuatu yang indah." jawabnya singkat. Aku menjadi bingung dengan yang dimaksudnya. Tatkala aku ingin menanyakan apa yang dimaksudnya, tiba-tiba suara orang berdehem dari dekat kami mengagetkanku.

Aku segera menengok, dan langsung terbengong-bengong melihat Hanabi berdiri di hadapan kami seperti jin yang muncul tiba-tiba dari sebuah botol.

Penampilannya sangat mempesona. Dia mengenakan jaket polos berwarna putih dan rok panjang berwarna hitam. Model rambutnya sebagian diikat ke belakang, bagian depan rambutnya dibiarkan terjuntai sampai ke dadanya. Tapi matanya yang bercelak itu membuatku terheran-heran manakala ku lihat pandangannya yang memperlihatkan kebencian terus menyorot Sara.

"Aku pulang dulu," ucap Sara. Nada suaranya yang tadi lembut berubah dingin. Tanpa persetujuan dari kami dia segera berbalik dan pergi.

"Tunggu, Sara," tapi Sara tetap berjalan cepat sampai bayangannya hilang ketika dia berbelok masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya. Aku cukup bingung melihat tingkahnya tersebut.

Sara kenapa jadi aneh begitu, pikirku. Aku mendesah dan berbalik kembali menghadap Hanabi, lalu menyapanya, "Hai,"

Dia menghela napas. Pandangan bencinya redup dan wajah kakunya mengendur. "Sebelum kau datang ke sini, harusnya kau memberitahuku dulu."

"Maaf," sahutku dengan heran sambil mendekatinya. "ku pikir kau tidak akan mau ke luar. Tadi saja waktuku hubungi malah kau reject."

"Ck." dia berdecak. Sungguh tak enak sekali mendengar suara itu.

"Kau marah?" tanyaku. Tak ada jawaban darinya. Dia terus diam beberapa lamanya. Saat itu perasaanku sudah greget sekali ingin memeluknya seerat-eratnya. Tapi tentu aku ini masih tahu diri dengan statusku.

Dia masih juga enggan menjawab pertanyaanku, bahkan memandangku pun tak mau. Deru angin sepoi memecah keheningan yang melanda kami dengan hawa dinginnya. Meski aku sudah berjaket, tapi rasa dinginnya tak mampu menahannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" aku mencoba bertanya lagi. "Kau masih sakit 'kan?"

Dia mendesah berat, lalu menjawab, "Mau apa malam-malam ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada mengusir. Mendengar jawabannya yang seolah tak ingin aku berada di sini aku merasa perasaanku serasa tersayat-sayat.

Ku telan ludahku, meski terasa sulit. "Tidak ada," jawabku murung. "hanya ingin mengenang tempat ini saja. Banyak kenangan indah yang terjadi di sini yang ingin ku kenang. Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Kalian bicara apa tadi?" dia mengalihkan percakapan. Dan aku tidak aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Kalian?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau dan Sara." jelasnya dengan suara yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "He? Aku dan Sara?" jawabku. "kami hanya mengobrol biasa saja."

"Bohong!" serunya langsung.

"Benar. Aku tidak bohong. Dia hanya menceritakan orang yang disukainya, hanya seputar itu saja."

"Aku tidak percaya. Semua laki-laki itu pembohong!" bentaknya. Suaranya penuh tekanan dan membuatku jadi bingung.

Aku pun mendekatinya, lalu membungkuk di hadapannya. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya dariku. "Hana...," panggilku dengan lembut, dan memegang lengannya sembari ku tangkup pipinya, lalu ku palingkan wajahnya ke arahku. "sekarang tatap aku." pintaku sengan suara memohon. Dia menundukkan wajahnya menghindariku, tapi segera ku pegang dagunya dan mengangkatnya pelan-pelan menghadapkan wajahnya lagi padaku. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat menolak seraya menggeleng beberapa kali. Melihat itu aku pun menarik tangannya dengan perlahan, lalu ku genggam tangannya dan ku angkat sampai menyatu dengan pipiku. Ku elus lembut telapak tangan kecilnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, wahai cahaya mataku. Selama ini aku selalu bersikap terbuka padamu dan tak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu pun padamu..." ujarku sembari ku angkat tanganku memegang pipinya, mengusap-usapnya dengan lemah. Mataku tak berpaling dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup, yang ku harapkan bisa terbuka. Memandangku langsung ke arah mataku.

Mendadak dengan gerakan yang cepat dia memeluk leherku dengan sangat erat dan menyatukan pipinya ke leherku. Menekannya, mengusapnya berkali-kali. Napasnya terdengar menderu dan terasa hangat menerpa kulitku. Maka ku balas ku balas pelukannya, ku lingkarkan ke dua tanganku pada tubuhnya, lalu menariknya mendekat sampai bisa ku rasakan dadanya melekat di dadaku. Hangat tubuhnya dengan sekejap membangkitkan gejolak hasratku. Naik sampai ke ubun-ubunku

Ku benamkan wajahku dalam-dalam ke lehernya, menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. tapi semua itu belumlah cukup mengobati rasa rinduku padanya. Hasratku sangat menginginkannya, menginginkannya menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Apa yang ada pada dirinya telah menjadi candu bagi cinta dalam hatiku. AKu tak menginginkan yang lain lagi, hanya dirinya, hatinya, tubuhnya, semuanya. Bukan cintanya saja, atau pun tubuhnya, tapi ke dua-duanya menjadi milikku.

Ku angkat tanganku, memasukkan jemariku ke celah-celah rambutnya, lalu meremasnya pelan sembari cium lehernya, lalu turun ke pundaknya, kembali ke lehernya, naik ke telinganya. Semua cumbuan itu ku lakukan dengan cepat tanpa terlepas merasakan tiap inci dirinya.

Akan tetapi beberapa lama kemudian, cumbuan itu berakhir. Kami melepas pelukan kami dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Meski berat sekali rasanya.

Aku memandang wajahnya yang tepat berada di hadapan wajahku sambil menangkup ke dua pipinya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku yang tadi seraya ku usap-usap wajahnya. Dia menggelengkan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau bohong. Wajahmu masih tampak pucat." ku menyisir rambutnya. "ayo pulang. Nanti kau tambah sakit lagi."

Dia berkata, "A-aku ingin menemanimu di sini."

"Tidak boleh," larangku. Dia mengedipkan mata lavendernya berulang kali. Aku melanjutkan perkataanku. "ayo pulang. Biar ku antar. Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, nanti kau tambah sakit lagi." tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, ku pegang bahunya erat-erat, lalu ku bungkukkan tubuhku.

"Eh eh kau mau apa?" aku tak mengacuhkan kata-katanya, dan tetap saja ku lanjutkan aktivitasku. Aku memegang ke dua kakinya erat-erat, lalu ku angkat tubuhnya dan ku gendong dirinya. Beratnya tidak terlalu membebaniku, karna masih lebih berat Karin ketimbang Hanabi. Dia memeluk leherku lagi, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leherku sambil protes dengan suara nyaring, "Jangan mengagetkanku..."

Aku tersenyum dan melangkah santai memasuki gang gelap yang ada di samping polindes ini. Jantungku tak henti-hentinya berdebar karna gadis ini. "Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya?"

Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dariku. "Seharusnya tidak lewat sini. Agak jauh kalau dari sini dan agak gelap." bisiknya di telingaku.

"Itu bagus," sahutku dengan senang. "jadi aku bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi."

Dia diam sejenak, lalu memeluk leherku dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya lagi. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi, dalam keheningan itu deru angin menerpa tubuh kami. Membelai rambutku dan menggoyangnya dengan lembut.

Hanabi mendadak mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap-usap pelan pipiku dengan pipinya, lalu diciumnya. Getaran-getaran hangat mengkilik-kilik hatiku sedari tadi melangkah, menghilangkan konsentrasiku yang sedang menatap jalan. Lalu deru napas hangatnya terdengar memburu, menerpa kulit leherku, telingaku dan wajahku. Membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Di saat-saat menyenangkan itu aku agak kaget begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh kulitku.

"Kau menangis?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Aku tak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang itu, karna sekarang aku sedang memperhatikan sebuah pertigaan sepuluh meter di hadapanku. Dan ada penerangan sebuah lampu di sana.

"Di depan ada pertigaan. Kita lewat mana?" tanyaku seraya berhenti sebentar menunggu Hanabi menjawabnya. Dia menghela napas, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menggerakkan wajahnya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Yang kiri." jawabnya seraya melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkal leherku. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku. Ketika aku sudah sampai pada pertigaan itu, aku berbelok dan disambut pemandangan berderet-deret rumah agak jauh di depanku. Di kirì-kanan jalan ada pagar bambu, lalu tanaman-tanaman rambat yang menghiasinya. Kondisinya tak terlalu gelap, karna ada cahaya rembulan yang meneranginya.

Suara-suara jangkrik yang berdengung-dengung memenuhi tempat ini. Di tengah keheningan yang melanda kami aku teringat akan cerita Hanabi tentang Udon si culun yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Begaimana si culun itu membanjiri Hanabi dengan hadiah-hadiah dan merasa tersentil manakala ku bayangkan Hanabi berciuman dengannya. Dua bibir itu bertemu dan menyatu antara dua sejoli itu yang saling mencintai. Berciuman dengan nikmat, merasakan tiap inci dari masing-masing bibir mereka.

Aku merasakan amarahku bangkit. Hatiku menjadi panas tatkala bayangan bibir mereka sedang bergelut.

"Beruntung ya si culun itu bisa mendapatkan cintamu," kataku berbasa-basi tetapi dengan nada emosi. Rasanya aku mulai melihatnya seperti gadis pada umumnya. Tak ada tanggapan darinya. Aku pun melanjutkan. "dia bisa menciummu, merasakan lembutnya bibirmu dan kau juga begitu menikmatinya seakan kalian ini adalah dua sejoli yang tak terpisahkan selama-lamanya." amarahku semakin membara memikirkan itu.

Hanabi meremas kerah baju belakangku, kemudian bangkit dan memeluk leherku. "Jangan menyebutnya l-lagi..." dia berbisik nyaring di telingaku.

Mudah sekali dia mengatakan itu. Aku menarik napas panjang, semakin sakit ku rasa saat merasakan air matanya mengalir lembut di leherku. Tak ku sangka efek dari nama itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Huh...," desahku dengan kepedihan mendalam. "apa kau ingin aku memberitahunya tentang perasaanmu yang masih menci―"

Tiba-tiba Hanabi melepas rangkulannya dengan cepat dan menampar pipiku dengan sangat keras. Hampir saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan gara-gara tamparannya itu. "Sudah ku bilang berhenti membicarakannya. Dasar bodoh!" teriaknya tepat di depan telingaku. Membuatku langsung membatu. Detik berikutnya dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku dan terisak dengan bahu terguncang-guncang.

Ku katup rapat mulutku. Sakitnya tamparan itu juga sampai ke dalam dadaku, bahkan menjalari nadiku. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika ku tahu begitu besarnya cinta Hanabi pada si culun itu. Dia memang beruntung sekali. Dua tahun yang lalu dia merebut Hanabi dariku, dan sekarang ketika aku berusaha merebut Hanabi kembali, ternyata dia sudah mendapatkan sepenuhnya cinta Hanabi dan tak tersisa sedikit pun ruang untuk cintaku bersemayam di hatinya. Ya, menyedihkan.

Aku mencoba menelan ludah. Namun seolah tenggorokanku terasa kering kerontang. Ku lirik dia sesaat, lalu memandang jalanan lagi. Melangkah lagi tanpa mau bicara apa pun, sementara dadaku terasa mendidih, kemudian menguap menjadi butiran-butiran air mata.

'Dasar cengeng!' batinku dalam hati mengutuk diriku yang sekarang mudah menangis cuma gara-gara cewek.

Bego banget ente. Tinggal nyari lain yang aja apa susahnya. Bahlul ente jadi orang.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan, tatkala aku sadar, aku pun tersentak dan menyadari bahwa kami sudah berada di antara perumahan-perumahan di sisi-sisi jalan. Aku pun melirik Hanabi yang ternyata sudah tak menangis lagi, tetapi masih menyembunyikan mukanya di dadaku.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" tanyaku menyadarkannya sambil menurunkan ke dua kakinya. Dia pun tersadar, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari dadaku dan memijakkan kakinya di tanah.

"Sudah dekat," katanya seraya menunduk. Keadaan menjadi canggung untuk beberapa lamanya. Walau pun aku masih merasa sedih, namun sebisanya aku bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Pulanglah. Nanti keluargamu mencarimu." suruhku sambil memaksa tersenyum. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke arahku.

"Maafkan aku, karna sudah menamparmu..." ujarnya sambil menundukkan pandangannya lagi.

"Hiiii..." aku melebarkan senyumanku menjadi cengiran untuk menutupi sedih dalam hatiku, dan bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak penting, namun sayangnya air mataku malah mengalir meruntuhkan semua cengiran palsu itu.

"Kau akan ke mana setelah ini?" dia bertanya ingin tahu.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Aku bisa ke mana saja. Masih banyak tempat yang belum ku kunjungi." jawabku santai.

Dia menatapku lekat-lekat, lalu mendekatiku. Aku berusaha memandang ke tempat lain untuk menghindari tatapan langsung Hanabi.

"Apa kau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" dia bertanya lagi. Dasar crewet, pulang saja sana. Aku sudah lelah memasang tampang memuakkan ini.

"T-tidak," jawabku sambil tersenyum paksa. "ku rasa aku harus pergi."

"Pasti ingin bertemu Sara lagi 'kan?"

Gagasan itu sama sekali tak pernah terbesit dalam otakku, yang ku inginkan hanya segera pergi dari sini. Namun karna dia menyebutnya, aku jadi ingin melakukan itu.

"Entahlah...," jawabku sambil mengingat-ingatnya. "mungkin saja. Dia teman bicara yang baik." ku hela napas panjang setelah itu.

Raut wajahnya berubah melankolis, membuat hatiku agak mendingin. "Kau mengajak gadis lain ke luar dari rumahnya untuk mengobrol sementara kau menyuruhku untuk pulang. Padahal aku juga ingin menemanimu." katanya murung.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan mencurahkan kemarahanku padamu, karna kau takkan mengerti sama sekali apa yang akan ku bicarakan dan malah akan membuat kita bertengkar.

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan mengajaknya ke luar. Aku hanya mengatakan mungkin saja. Dia itu teman bicara yang baik."

"Sama saja." sahutnya nyaring. "kau juga punya keinginan untuk melakukan itu!"

Bugh!

Aku menghentikan kalimatnya dengan cara memeluknya erat, sangat erat seraya ku ciumi pipinya.

"Apakah kau akan bisa mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan jika nantinya itu hanya akan membuat kita bertengkar dan akan menjauhkanmu dariku, atau kau akan menganggapku terlalu memaksamu mencintaiku, atau bisa saja kau mengasihaniku dan berpura-pura mencintaiku."

Hanabi berkata, "Maaf, maafkan aku. Seharusnya sejak dari awal aku jujur padamu tentang―" saat itu ada sebuah suara teriakan yang mengagetkan kami berdua.

"Hanabi!"

Kami pun segera memisahkan diri, lalu memalingkan wajah ke asal suara. Di sana ada dua orang yang mendekati kami. Salah seorang di antaranya adalah kakaknya, sedang yang satunya ialah orang yang pernah ku lihat duduk bersama Hanabi dalam satu payung. Wajah mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keramahan.

Hanabi berbalik padaku dan mendorongku. "Cepat pergi dari sini!" usirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku bertanya tak mengerti sambil memandang dia yang terus mendorongku.

Dia berkata, "Tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya. Cepat pergi dari sini, bodoh!"

Tatkala itu, firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan jantungku berdebar-debar ketika ku dapati mata ke dua orang itu tepat menyorot ke arahku.

"Ku mohon," Hanabi menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. "cepat pergi dari sini..."

Akan tetapi aku tetap bergeming, tak mau memenuhi permintaannya. Setelah mereka mendekati kami, Hanabi segera berlari menghalangi kakaknya. Entah kenapa suasananya menjadi semakin menegangkan.

"B*****t kurang ajar! Sudah kau apakan adikku, anjing?!" teriak kakaknya sarkastik sambil menunjuk-nunjukku, tetapi Hanabi segera menghalanginya dengan cara memeluk orang itu. Orang yang satunya, yang rambutnya hitam jabrik memungut sebuah batu dan melemparnya ke arahku.

Aku segera melompat ke kanan menghindari batu itu. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya kakaknya bisa bebas dari pelukan Hanabi, tatkala aku melirik ke belakangnya, Hanabi sedang terduduk sambil menangis.

Wuuk

Sebuah kepalan tangan langsung lewat di depan wajahku, dan mengagetkanku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak, ternyata remaja berambut hitam itu yang mencoba menyerangku tadi.

Dia maju mendekat, lalu memukulku secara membabi buta. Aku menghindarinya ke kiri, kemudian sambil menendang kaki kirinya hingga dia jatuh tersungkur. Kakaknya Hanabi selang sesaat setelah itu datang dan menyerangku bertubi-tubi. Pukulannya acak dan tidak terkontrol sehingga aku menepis saja sambil mundur setiap pukulan yang dia lontarkan. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja merubuhkannya hanya dalam sekali pukul saja, karna yang ku lihat kuda-kudanya sama sekali tidak kuat. Tapi sebab dia kakaknya Hanabi yang ku lakukan hanya menghindar dan menepis saja. Nanti juga dia lelah sendiri.

Nyatanya memang begitu. Napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Aku melirik sebentar remaja berambut hitam yang tadi tersungkur, sekarang sudah bangkit dan akan maju menyerangku. Aku pun segera mendekatinya dan menendang dadanya sehingga dia kembali roboh. Kalau tidak begitu bisa kerepotan aku nantinya kalau harus dikeroyok dua orang. Naasnya setelah berhasil merobohkan orang itu, kepala bagian belakangku langsung disambut pukulan dari arah belakangku, yang seketika membuat kepalaku agak nyeri. Tetapi disaat-saat seperti ini aku harus melupakan rasa sakit itu dan bersegera menjaga jarak dengan cara berguling ke depan.

Tapi syukurlah dia tak langsung menyerangku sehingga aku bisa menggosok-gosok belakang kepalaku tanpa melepas pengawasan dari dia. Lalu yang satunya bangkit, bertambahlah yang satu itu jadi dua. Sementara Hanabi hanya menangis sambil berteriak yang tentu tak aku pedulikan.

Pada waktu itu orang-orang sudah berkerumun dan semakin bertambah banyak. Kira-kira sekitar 6-7 orang berdatangan mencoba menengahi, tapi karna lengah sedikit ketika pandangan ku tertuju pada Hanabi tiba-tiba wajahku dihantam oleh kakak Hanabi, tepat mengenai hidungku. Membuatku hampir jatuh, tetapi aku bisa segera menguasai diri.

"Berhenti mengganggu keluargaku jadah haram!" katanya menghinaku yang seketika itu membangkitkan amarahku.

Aku pun maju menghampirinya sambil berusaha berkelit dari beberapa orang yang berusaha menghentikanku. Ketika aku sudah berada di depannya ku pukul tenggorokannya. Setelah itu ku jambak dan ku tarik rambut panjangnya dengan keras, lalu ku hantam lehernya dengan pergelangan tanganku.

Orang-orang menarikku menjauh dari kakak Hanabi sambil berkata, "Woi! Woi! Jangan berkelahi lagi! Dasar bego!"

Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang mirip betul sama Hanabi datang dari arah depanku dengan pandangan yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhku. Setibanya ia di depanku, ia mencekikku, lalu menamparku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Sedang ke dua tanganku yang dipenjara tak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya kaki kananku yang ku gunakan untuk mendorong perutnya, tetapi pertahanan pria itu kuat sekali.

"Begini ya cara orang tuamu mendidikmu, keparat!" katanya, yang hampir membuatku tersentak akan ucapannya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang tuaku, tua bangka!" teriakku membalas kata-katanya. Namun dia malah menamparku lagi, dan lagi sampai-sampai pipiku terasa sangat panas akibat tamparannya.

"Terus kamu mau apa, ha?! Lapor sana sama bapakmu!" tantangnya.

Beruntung orang-orang segera menariknya dan membebaskan leherku dari cengkraman tangannya, kemudian menariknya menjauh dariku. Aku pun berlutut sambil memegangi leherku.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!" aku terbatuk-batuk keras, sementara ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di dekatku.

Kemudian suara tapak-tapak kaki dan pergumulan terjadi.

"Woi! Woi! Jangan memperpanjang masalah!"

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku memukul bajingan itu!"

Aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan adu mulut dua orang itu. Nyatanya nyeri di tenggorokanku lebih penting dari mereka. tetapi tiba-tiba aku agak sedikit kaget ketika mendengar tapak-tapak kaki yang mendekat tidak jauh dari ku. Aku mencoba menengok dan agak kaget ketika menyaksikan Hanabi mendekati remaja berambut hitam yang tadi sudah jatuhkan dua kali itu. dan aku bertambah terkejut manakala dia menampar pipi orang itu. Lalu meneriakinya dengan suara yang keras sekali.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menghinanya! Selama ini kalian selalu menekanku dan mengatakan dia bukan orang yang baik dan terus-terusan menghalang-halangiku!" bentaknya dengan nada memberontak.

"Hanabi!" teriak ayahnya yang sedang berdiri bersama seorang perempuan yang penampilannya tenang, hampir sama cantiknya dengan Hanabi.

"Apa?! Ayah ingin melarangku lagi?!" sahut Hanabi kasar. Dan seterusnya mereka saling meneriaki dan saling bantah.

Mataku mengerjap tak percaya. Dia, dia yang selama ini tampak lugu dan kalem. Sekarang begitu keras kepala. Ya, meski sikap yang ia tunjukkan padaku selama ini memang keras, tapi yang ini berbeda.

Aku merasakan hatiku menghangat. Suatu kehangatan yang membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum haru. Baru kali ini aku menyaksikan ada yang membelaku dari orang-orang yang mencelaku. Biasanya memang kebanyakan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku selama ini lebih suka menertawakan dan mengolok-olokku ketika aku mendapat musibah.

Namun seperti apa pun dia mencoba untuk tampil kuat, pada akhirnya dia pun kembali seperti biasanya. Gadis yang kecil dan penuh kelembutan.

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia pun menjatuhkan dirinya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan iba ku dekati dia yang sedang duduk membelakangiku.

Sesampainya aku didekatnya, langsung ku rebahkan diriku. Ku tangkup bahu kanannya dan ku genggam pergelangan tangan kirinya seraya menariknya menjauhi wajahnya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, cahaya mataku..." kataku sambil menangis dan tersenyum.

Lalu ku cium telapak tangannya dan menyatukannya dengan pipiku.

Dia berkata, "Me-mereka... M-mereka―" tapi segera ku potong ucapannya dengan telunjuk tangan kananku.

"Ssssttt... Mereka a-adalah keluargamu, bidadari. Tidak sepantasnya kau membentak dan menghardik mereka..." kataku menasehatinya.

Setelah itu ku cium pipinya sebentar. Tangisnya makin keras.

"Aku akan pulang supaya kalian tidak bertengkar lagi... Salahku yang datang ke sini malam-malam dan mengajakmu k-keluar..." dia menggeleng lemah. Tapi aku tak mengacuhkannya, segera ku cium lagi pipinya agak lama tanda perpisahan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, cintaku..." aku pun bangkit. Agak berat harus melepasnya, karena hatiku masih ingin bersamanya. Tapi dari pada masalah akan semakin besar, sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Tiba-tiba saja aku tersentak manakala dia menarikku, memeluk leherku dan mencium pipiku. Tertegun bingung beberapa saat dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Meski aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya membiarkannya. Membiarkan bibir lembutnya menyentuh kulit pipiku. Aku pun tersenyum haru.

Beberapa lama kemudian dia melepas ciumannya. Ku rasakan kecewa tatkala dia menjauhkan bibirnya. Segera ku pandangi wajahnya dengan sedih sambil memegangi pipinya dan mengusap-usap air matanya. "Aku akan merindukanmu..." ujarku dengan berat hati. Dia mengangguk, kemudian memegang tanganku, menciumnya dan mengusap-usapkan pipinya.

Dengan terpaksa ku tarik tanganku dengan perlahan. Dia pun kembali terisak, membuat semakin berat hatiku. Tapi aku menguatkan diriku, dan dengan segera aku membalik tubuhku, berjalan berusaha tak mempedulikannya, meski air mataku terus bergulir. Suara-suara orang yang mengumpat dan menyumpahiku ku hiraukan. Aku hanya berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sesekali ku kedipkan mataku untuk mengusir air bening yang menghalangi pandanganku.

Baru setelah suara-suara mereka sudah hilang, aku menghentikan langkahku. Menumpahkan semua air mataku yang tadi tertahan sambil memegangi dinding di dekatku.

Apalagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini ketika aku harus meninggalkannya menangis sendirian? Meski pun dia tak pernah mencintaiku, tapi tiada yang lebih menyakitiku dari pada melihat air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ku usap. Aku mencintainya dengan seluruh ruhku, sehingga jika melihatnya tersakiti maka aku pun merasa tersakiti.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku menggeleng sambil berusaha menahan tangisku dan kembali melangkah. Pulang ke rumah dengan tanpa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

Kring! Kring!

Ketika aku sedang melamun, sedang Karin sedang tidur membelakangiku, ponselku berbunyi. Aku mengeluarkannya dari saku jaketku dan menyaksikan nama Hanabi tertera. Maka tak perlu waktu panjang lagi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo." dia tak segera menjawab. Ku dengar semburan napas yang panjang dari seberang sana.

"Ha―"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya dengan cepat. Aku menangkap suatu getaran emosi pada suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Maaf, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengacaukan hubunganmu dan keluargamu. Tidak ada niatku sedikit pun untuk menginginkan i―"

"Berhenti bicara! Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, ku mohon... Hiqs," dia memenggal kalimatku, sehingga aku pun terdiam. Tiada lagi yang suara kecuali hanya suara deru napas kami.

"T-tapi―"

"Sudah ku bilang hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi..." ucapnya lagi sambil menangis. "kau tahu... Dulu, aku pu-punya seorang kekasih yang sangat bo-bodoh. Bo-bodoh sekali... Hiks... Tapi w-walau pun dia itu bodoh, d-dia telah membuatku ja-jatuh hati. Meski awalnya aku s-selalu berusaha menyangkalnya. Namun, dia tak pe-pernah mengerti perasaanku padanya, ba-hiks bahwa setiap kali dia di dekatku, dia membuatku hangat. Sayangnya dia bodoh, sebodoh dirimu!" katanya dengan teriakan pada kata terakhir. Dan hancurlah hatiku mendengar itu.

Sekarang dia mempunyai cinta yang lain lagi? Dan dia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?! Tak adakah kesempatan untukku meraih cintanya? Apakah aku ini hanya berperan sebagai penonton saja? Mengapa dia begitu mudahnya bisa mencintai orang lain sementara mencintaiku dia tak pernah bisa.

Untuk sesaat aku kehilangan kata-kata. Apa yang terdengar barusan cukup menusuk hatiku dan menghancurkan perasaanku.

"...tapi ke-keluargaku tak menyukainya... H-hal itu cukup berat bagiku... Hiks... Selain itu, aku j-juga mendapat tekanan dari te-teman-temanku. Menakut-nakutiku―"

"Bisakah," aku memotong ceritanya. Sudah muak aku dengan cerita-cerita orang-orang bodoh itu. "bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Hiks... A-apa?"

"Bisakah kau jangan berhenti menghubungiku meski kau telah mencintai orang lain? Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku? Aku tahu tidak ada kesempatan untukku bisa meraih cintamu. Oleh karna itu ku mohon sebagai seorang teman atau apa pun kau menganggapku, jangan menjauhiku. Walau pun kau sudah menikah dengan laki-laki itu. Bisakah kau memenuhinya?" aku tidak peduli lagi pada cintanya. Intinya aku hanya menginginkan dia tetap bersamaku. Menemani hatiku yang telah mencintainya sepenuhnya. Tak peduli dia mengobral cintanya pada semua lelaki yang dia sukai. Selama dia selalu berada di dekatku, aku takkan menuntut apa-apa lagi.

"Kau masih saja bo-bodoh. Kapan kau bisa mengerti bahasaku?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Air mataku kembali berlinang. "Ya, kau benar. Aku memang bodoh telah mencintai gadis sepertimu. Tapi apa yang harus si bodoh ini lakukan? Sejak pertama kali mengenalmu lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu, gejolak di hatiku itu terus tumbuh. Semakin lama kian mengakar dalam jiwaku. Mengikat hatiku dan ruhku dengan gejolak cinta ini, hampir-hampir tiap hari aku tak berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Dan sudah terlambat untukku menarik cinta ini... Ya, aku ini bodoh. Bodoh karna terlalu banyak bermimpi bisa meraih cintamu. Aku sangat menyadari aku ini banyak kekurangan, tidak seperti Udon yang selalu memberimu hadiah yang bagus-bagus. Bukan juga seperti laki-laki baik itu."

"Cukup. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi nyatanya kata cukup itu tak bisa membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Itulah bodohnya dirimu. Selalu saja salah paham tentang apa yang ku maksud. Tapi karna kebodohanmu itu, aku selalu merasa terhibur dari segala kesedihanku ..."

"Terserah apa katamu sudah. Tapi bisakah kau penuhi permintaanku itu?"

"Tentu. Tentu saja. Dan nyatanya selama ini aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu bukan? Dan sampai sekarang pun aku tak berkeinginan melakukan itu,"

"Terima kasih," kataku meski aku tak puas dengan itu.

"Bodoh...," bisiknya dengan pelan. "bodoh... B-bodoh... Bo-bodoh..." dia mengulang kata-kata itu dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin terputus-putus dan kembali tangisnya terdengar. Pada akhirnya air mataku pun semakin banyak menyeruak, menerobos berdesakan untuk ke luar dan tak mampu ku tahan. Semua ini menjadi sangat menyedihkan manakala ku saksikan diriku tampak seperti pecundang.

Aku menangis seakan ingin mengerti, namun sejatinya tangisku hanya untukku sendiri. Menangisi keadaanku yang terbingungkan dengan liku-liku cinta yang begitu membingungkan. Semakin aku masuk padanya, semakin cinta itu menjadi penuh derita tangis.

Aku berusaha menyeka derai air mataku. Tetapi semakin ia tumpah ruah tak terbendung. Bersamaan dengan itu aku mendengar suara-suara orang berbisik.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan? Dia itu mirip sepertimu, di luarnya saja dia tampak tangguh dan keras, tapi dalamnya dia lembek..."

Aku tersentak dan segera mengangkat wajahku ke asal bisik-bisik itu. Dalam sekejap saja semua kesedihanku hilang berubah menjadi malu tatkala menyaksikan ayah, ibu, dan kakakku berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menahan tawa.

"Kalian sedang apa di situ?!" seruku dengan marah bercampur malu.

"Bwahahahahahah" ibu dan kakakku tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan ayahku menghampiriku dan duduk di dekatku sambil memegangi bahuku. Aku menahan napas karna merasakan sesuatu.

"Sudah. Sudah. jangan menangis lagi...," kata ayahkuk menyemangati. "jadi lelaki harus tahan banting. Ditolak perempuan, cari lagi yang lain. Tolak sana, cari lagi. tolak sini, cari lagi yang lainnya. Jangan cengeng, ya. Perempuan itu banyak. Seabrek-abrek. Tahu se-abrek-abrek gak?"

Aku mengacungkan jari telunjuk ku di depan wajahku. "Ayah!" dia menoleh.

"Hmmm?"

"Jangan menginjak kakiku!"

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" tawa ibuku dan kakakku semakin keras, sehingga membangunkan Ryuzetsu.

 **OoOoO**

Di sinilah aku, di stasiun kereta api bersama keluargaku yang hendak melepas kepergianku. Karin tak henti-hentinya menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan lupa kabari Karin setelah sampai di sana..." ujarnya sedih.

"Iya, iya, Karin mana mungkin kakak lupa dengan sepupu kesayangan kakak ini. Ingat-ingat pesan kakak ya?" pesanku. Dia pun mengangguk menyetujui.

Tak lama setelah itu kereta pun datang. Karin malah semakin erat memelukku.

Aku menghela napas. "Karin... Keretanya sudah datang," kataku mengingatkan. Tetapi gadis ini masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Aku pun membiarkannya sebentar. Sementara kakakku dan kakak iparku pamit pada orang tuaku.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama dia menangis, ia pun melepas pelukannya dengan berat hati. Aku berkata, "Tenang saja. kakak cuma cari pengalaman kok di sana."

Selang tak lama kemudian orang tuaku menghampiriku dengan wajah sedih. Satu persatu mereka memelukku dan berpesan padaku. Akhirnya setelah perpisahan itu selesai, aku, kakak, dan kakak iparku serta Ryuzetsu masuk ke dalam kereta.

Aku berhenti sebentar di bingkai pintu gerbong sambil memandangi orang tuaku bersama Karin yang berdadah ria padaku. Di bawah langit senja ku pandangi mereka. Kereta pun berjalan, tangis karin kembali pecah. Semakin lama bayangan mereka pun makin mengecil. Sedih rasanya meninggalkan kota tempat kelahiranku, tempat aku dibesarkan, tempatku bermain, dan segala aktivitasnya yang sudah menghiasi hari-hariku. Air mata sedihku mulai menggenang, tapi segera ku hapus dan masuk ke dalam kereta.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di depan iparku, sedangkan kakaku duduk sambil memangku Ryuzetsu di pangkuannya.

Kring! Kring!

Ponselku berbunyi. Ternyata dari Hanabi. Aku pun mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" sapaku.

"Kak,"

"Ya?"

"Bisa tidak kemari. Hana sedang duduk di tempat biasa kita bertemu." pintanya.

Aku tersentak. Tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan itu. "Maaf aku tidak bisa Hana."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal lagi di Konoha..."

"Jangan becanda kak..."

"Aku tidak bercanda Hana. Ini lagi di dalam kereta. Aku akan ke tinggal di Suna..."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Hana tanya saja Konohamaru kalau tidak percaya."

Tuth Tuth

 **TBC**

* * *

AN : Hahahahaha akhirnya up juga... Chap 12nya hampir jadi. tinggal di edit dan diberi tambahan bagian akhirnya. Seminggu lagi mungkin. chap besok Hinata sudah muncul, dan cerita NaruHananya berakhir untuk sementara diganti NaruHina dan NaruSamui Mungkin... kwwkwkwkwkwkwkwk :v :v :v

Balasan reviews :

sutejonamikaze : Ah siapa yang bilang hanabi tak suka sama naruto? mmm tapi thanks kritikannya. kalau ada yang mengganjal atau kurang srek menurut agan tinggal dikritik aja. ane terima kritik, karna bagaimana pun juga ane masih belajar bikin cerita hahahah. thanks atas review apanjangnya.

NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix : Udah up gan. thanks...

Samangga Otosaka : Ya, gan biar ada variasinya dikit aja hehehehe. naruto mau diajakin kerja bantuin usaha kakaknya di sana. thanks reviewnya :D :D

syifin no sekai : Sama-sama gan. thanks juga reviewnya.

Guest guest : taulah... Ane masih inget dengan jelas bagaimana agan mau ngejambak rambut ane...

BANYAK TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAVE DAN FOLLOW FIC INI...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

* * *

Jika saja aku mengetahui bahwa cinta akan seperti ini, takkan ku korbankan hatiku hanya untuk mencintainya dengan begitu mendalam. Takkan ku serahkan hatiku untuk dia permainkan. Sekarang, setelah dia pergi dari sisiku, hampir-hampir aku tak memiliki semangat lagi untuk menjalani hari-hari.

Andai ku sadari ini dari awal, semua hal menyakitkan ini, kehilangan ini. Maka takkan ku sia-siakan waktuku untuk merinduinya. Akan tetapi bagaimana para pecinta bisa menyadarinya? Jika cinta itu telah membuat hatinya buta dan tuli? Sejatinya saat kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, kau akan mempercayainya sepenuhnya.

Pada sore itu dia memintaku untuk berhenti menghubunginya, melupakan semua tentang dirinya, dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanyalah omong kosong. Kalaulah semua hanya omong kosong, lalu untuk apa dia terus membiarkanku terperosok jauh ke dalam penderitaan?

Mengapa? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika dia mengobral cinta pada setiap laki-laki mana saja yang dia temui. Asalkan dia tidak pergi meninggalkanku bersama cintaku ini.

Lalu apakah yang harus ku lakukan dengan cinta ini? Barangkali manusia bisa menjual apa yang sudah dibeli, namun dia takkan sanggup menjual hati yang telah ia cintai.

Aku telah tertipu dengan pesonanya, yang dengan bodohnya aku mengira dia adalah orang yang tepat mendampingiku mengarungi lautan tak bertepi ini. Lalu ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan, dialah yang telah menjerumuskanku. Membiarkanku tenggelam dalam lautan penderitaan ini. Barangkali aku memang bodoh dan tak menduga perkara ini sejak awal, dan kini setelah aku tenggelam terlalu dalam, sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Tangis pedihku terus mengalir. Bersama diam aku mengutuk kebodohanku yang selama ini tak menyadarinya. Sementara ingatan tentang dirinya tak jua lepas dari benakku. Selalu dia dan selalu dirinya yang membayangi pikiranku, dan hampir-hampir menyita semua waktuku.

Kepedihan itu semakin menyiksaku manakala malam menjadi kelam dan menampakkan taring-taring sepinya untuk mencabik-cabik perasaanku. Tiada yang bisa ku lakukan kecuali hanya menangis bertemankan sunyi.

Apakah yang telah ku lakukan padanya sampai dia menyakitiku sedalam ini? Aku tahu cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, namun bisakah dia melihat padaku yang benar-benar mencintainya. Bukannya malah hidup dalam kenangan cinta-cinta yang digenggamnya itu?

Aku bisa sabar menghadapi setiap sakit yang mendera tubuhku, karena semua sakit yang melemahkanku selalu akan ada penawarnya. Tetapi jika yang sakit itu adalah perasaanku, di manakah aku akan menemukan obatnya?

Aku bisa menceritakan penderitaanku ini pada setiap manusia dan barangkali mereka akan memberiku petuah-petuah dengan kata-kata mutiara mereka. Namun bagaimana pun juga mereka mengatakannya, sakitku takkan terobati. Bahkan semakin dalam ia menderaku.

Seandainya saja gejolak asmara di hati ini bisa dicabut. Maka sudah ku lakukan sejak pertama kali dia menyakitiku. Tidak akan tersisa barang secuil pun pedih ini. Akan tetapi rasa yang bersemayam dalam lubuk hatiku ini telah merasuk terlalu dalam di jiwaku. Bahkan telah terikat erat antara ruhku dan cintanya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Lamunan panjangku buyar dalam sekejap saja, tatkala pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku segera memperbaiki diri. Sebisa mungkin bertingkah se-normal mungkin. Sebab selain memalukan bersedih hanya gara-gara perempuan, aku juga tidak suka dikasihani oleh orang lain.

Aku bangkit dengan cepat, beranjak ke pintu dan membukanya. Di hadapanku kakakku berdiri sambil memandangiku intens.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanyaku dengan datar.

"Kau terus-terusan mengurung diri. Kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak,"

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, ke dua alisnya menyatu dan mulutnya mengerucut sedikit. Persis seperti ekspresi ibuku ketika melihatku melakukan hal yang aneh menurutnya. "Kayak cewek saja." sindirnya. "ayo ke luar, bantu kakak mengurus toko."

Sesudah mengajakku dia pun ke luar. Dia memang kerepotan mengurus usaha perniagaannya. Selain mengurus anaknya―keponakanku tentunya― dia juga mengurus tokonya yang tepat berada di depan rumahnya. Usahanya yang dimulainya sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu berkembang. Awal mulanya sih cuma usaha kecil-kecilan untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya. Itu pun hanya berjualan es saja. Tapi sekarang usaha itu berkembang menjadi dua. Tempat kecil yang dulu tampak seperti gubuk berubah jadi toko sederhana. Pertama kali sampai aku sempat terheran-heran melihat bangunan kotak itu. Ku kira itu adalah rumah awalnya, tapi ternyata bukan. Tepat disebelah toko sederhana itu ada konter pulsa. Konter itu menyatu dengan toko milik kakakku, hanya terpisah oleh sebuah tembok saja. Dan aku tidak tahu milik siapa itu.

Dulu aku masih ingat ketika aku mengunjungi dan melihat usahanya ini, aku sempat menertawakannya dan sering mengejek usahanya itu. Tapi sekarang sesuatu yang ku anggap remeh itu telah berkembang.

Aku mendekati kaca, menyisir rambutku ke belakang. Kemudian aku meraih jaketku dan memakainya. Aku ke luar rumah dengan perasaan biasa-biasa saja. Aku berbelok ke kiri setelah melewati pohon jambu yang ada di pekarangan rumah kakakku dan melewati dinding toko. Begitu aku sampai, aku langsung terkejut melihat motor-motor yang terparkir di depan toko kakakku dengan sangat tidak rapi. Parkirnya sembarangan lagi, bukan itu yang menjadikanku kaget, tapi gadis-gadis manis dengan celana jin-jin yang mereka pakai dan bertengger di atas motor mereka itu yang membuatku kaget. Ada yang bawa pasangan, pacar mungkin. Ada yang sendirian sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku malah bengong seperti orang bodoh yang baru melihat hal-hal baru ini.

"Oi!" kakakku meneriakiku, dan aku kaget dua kali olehnya. Semua mata memandang ke arahku, membuatku jadi malu dan jadi kikuk. "tolong kakak, urusi Ryu, ya,"

"Ryuzetsu di mana, kak?" tanyaku setelah aku mengamati-amati tempat kakakku.

Dia, kakakku kemudian mengambil selembar lima puluh ribuan dari laci meja kecil yang ada di dekatnya dan memberikannya padaku sambil berteriak memanggil anaknya, "Ryuzetsu! Ryuzetsu! Sini beli es krim sama pamanmu!"

Ya, ampun. Suara teriakannya itu hampir-hampir mirip dengan teriakan ibuku. Keras dan menggelegar. Tak lama kemudian muncullah si bocah berambut putih, agak gendut, berkulit kemerah-merahan, dan kelihatan menggemaskan di mataku. Wajah berbinar cerah ketika menghadap kakakku. "Ya, ma." sahutnya.

"Pergi main sama pamanmu sana." suruh kakakku. Tapi gadis itu menolak.

"Ga mau, ma."

Kakakku melanjutkan, "Ryu mau es krim?"

Wajah bocah itu semakin berbinar-binar. Dia mengangguk sambil mendekati ibunya.

"Ini. Beli sama pamanmu ya." kata kakakku seraya memberikan uang itu pada bocah itu. Bocah itu tak langsung mengambilnya, malah memandangku dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

Aku menatapnya sebentar sambil mendekati bocah itu, beralih ke kakakku lagi. Tiba-tiba pandanganku beralih lagi pada gerombolan lelaki yang sedang duduk-duduk di konter sebelah. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang perempuan yang ada di belakang tabel kaca. Rambut perempuan pirang itu sebahu, wajahnya agak kaku, tapi tampak anggun. Ku pikir wajahnya memiliki daya sensual. Kulitnya putih, berdagu lancip, dan mempunyai mata biru yang tajam sudah menunggu pandanganku. Aku menjadi kikuk gara-gara pandangannya yang seakan mengamatiku seperti itu. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya ke keponakanku yang menggemaskan.

"Sini. Beli es krim sama paman ya?" dia tak menjawabku. Dia hanya mengamatiku tanpa henti. Baru setelah aku berada dekat dengannya, dia segera menunduk. Aku pun menggendongnya tanpa mendapat perlawanan. Tapi sesaat aku teringat akan sesuatu setelah Ryuzetsu berada dalam gendonganku.

"Tunggu dulu. Beli es krimnya di mana kak?" tanyaku.

"Terus saja ikuti jalan ini dan kau cukup bodoh jika tidak bisa membedakan mana toko dan mana pangkalan ojek." sindir kakakku. Pekik tawa pun mengudara dari belakangku. Dan aku menjadi sedikit malu dengan kata-katanya. Tak mau lama-lama mengganggunya, aku segera berangkat, berjalan di sepanjang sisi jalanan ini yang dipenuhi kerikil-kerikil. Dua puluh meter lebih aku berjalan melewati rumah-rumah di sepanjang sisi jalanan ini. Tak tampak lagi ada rumah, suasana pun jadi agak sepi. Hanya ada pohon-pohon bambu dengan suara daunnya yang bergesekan lembut. Jalanan aspal ini tidak terlalu ramai, sekitar empat-lima kendaraan kadang berpapasan dengan kami. Sehingga kesan pedesaannya begitu kental sekali ku rasa.

Kemudian sekitar sepuluh meter di depan kami ada tikungan ke kiri. Di sisi-sisinya juga dihiasi pohon-pohon bambu, ada beberapa pohon kelapa, pohon-pohon lainnya dan semak belukar.

Udara sejuk serta keteduhannya pun begitu menyegarkan tubuh dan pernapasanku. Suara-suara angin yang menderu dan menggoyang daun-daun pohon ini begitu jelas terdengar di telingaku. Tibalah kami di sebuah jembatan yang ada sesudah tikungan itu.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku kembali pada suatu tempat yang beberapa bulan lalu yang sering ku lalui. Tempat perlintasanku ketika aku akan menemui gadis itu. Gadis manis dengan pesona rambut hitam yang pekat.

Semua kenangan itu membangkitkan lagi kesedihanku. Peristiwa ketika aku duduk menunggunya dengan sabar di tepi jalan. Mataku mendadak menjadi panas, dan gundah gulana ku menyelimuti hatiku. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, gadis cilik di gendonganku ini mencubit pipiku dan membuat kesadaranku kembali.

Aku menyadari kami sudah melewati sepertiga dari jembatan ini. Tak jauh di hadapan kami, setelah kami sampai pada ujung jembatan ini, aku melihat deretan rumah-rumah lagi. Tapi yang paling mencolok dari deretan rumah-rumah itu adalah rumah besar yang berada di sisi kanan jalan, deret ke tiga dari rumah-rumah sederhana di dekatnya.

Panas menyengat sang surya kembali membakar tubuh kami. Aku pun segera melindungi keponakanku dari sengatan sang surya ini. Berjalan agak tepi pada bagian yang agak teduh di tepi jalan. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, aku melihat deretan toko-toko yang berada di sisi kanan jalan, kira-kira sepuluh meter dari tempatku sekarang. Dan pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah toko sederhana yang berada di tengah-tengah deretan toko-toko itu. Aku pun mendesah lega setelah melihat wadah berbentuk kotak besar yang ditempeli gambar-gambar berbagai macam es krim.

Aku pun berhenti, membalik tubuhku, dan memandangi kiri kanan bergantian. Ketika jalanan sudah sepi, aku pun menyeberang dan berjalan mendekati toko itu. Dan bocah ini memekik senang sambil merangkul leherku.

Di depan toko itu aku berhenti. Diam beberapa saat, namun selang tak lama setelah itu ada seorang wanita seumuran ibuku ke luar dari dalam toko. Wajahnya tenang, mulus dan tak terlalu banyak penuaan pada wajahnya. Rambutnya pirang pucat dan mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang padat berisi. Dan ketika pandanganku menyambar buah dadanya yang montok itu. Aku langsung menahan napas. Dalam sesaat birahiku bergejolak. Tapi segera ku alihkan pandanganku pada keponakanku. Meski begitu pikiran kotor di kepalaku tak jua mau berhenti memikirkan buah dada yang bulat dan menonjol itu. Semakin dekat wanita itu melangkah, jantungku mulai berdebar-debar dan darahku berdesir.

Rasa-rasanya di kota tempat tinggalku kemarin-kemarin, gadis-gadisnya sangat tidak menarik perhatianku. Meski mereka berpakaian dengan tanktop dan hotpants―kecuali model-model seksi yang sering ku lihat di warnet, juga Hanabi tentunya bukan termasuk. Apalagi yang tua-tua seumuran ibuku. Aku lebih tidak minat lagi.

Tetapi di tempat ini aku baru memperhatikan satu orang seumuran ibuku saja, anuku langsung keras gara-gara perempuan berdada menantang ini.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya seksi. Membuat darahku menjadi panas.

Kalau saja tak punya rasa malu, tak ada hukum yang tegak, pandangan orang, atau nurani. Mungkin sudah ku gauli perempuan ini sampai puas. Itu isi pikiran kotorku.

"Saya mau beli es krim." kataku cepat. Aku memandang wajah perempuan itu. Meski mataku memandang matanya, tapi perhatianku benar-benar tertuju pada dadanya.

Bre*****! umpatku dalam hati. Wanita itu tersenyum aneh padaku, kemudian mendekati kotak es krim itu. Jujur meski pandanganku melihat pada es krim yang ada di dalam kotak, perhatianku benar-benar tak mau lepas dari dada wanita itu. Seakan dada itu mengandung magnet yang kuat sekali. Tapi syukurlah, ketika pikiranku beralih pada gadis bermata lavender pujaan hatiku, semua nafsuku luntur.

Setelah membayar dua buah es krim, aku pun cepat-cepat beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku menatap Ryuzetsu yang sedang asyik memakan es krimnya. Mulutnya kotor, tidak sedap dipandang mata. Aku berhenti sebentar dan membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan.

Buggh!

Tubuhku ditubruk dari belakang oleh seseorang dan hampir saja aku jatuh tersungkur kalau saja aku tidak bisa menguasai ke seimbanganku. Tapi es krim Ryuzetsu harus menjadi korban gara-gara orang usil itu. Ryuzetsu pun menangis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk es krimnya.

'Siapa sih yang jalan gak pake lihat-lihat dulu?!' seruku dalam hati dengan jengkel.

"Maaf maaf," kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan. Aku pun mengangkat tubuhku, membalik tubuhku setengah. Menatap jengkel perempuan itu.

Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya berwarna putih seputih susu, kelopak matanya sangat indah, sama seperti mata indah seseorang yang sudah menipuku. Rambutnya panjang berwarna biru gelap. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dan ekspresinya seakan kaget.

Dan saat itu emosiku kembali bergejolak. Aku membenci mata itu, mata penuh tipuan licik yang telah menghancurkan hatiku. "Eh! Kalau jalan itu pake mata! Bego!" umpatku. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa terkontrol. Mata gadis itu berubah berkaca-kaca, mulutnya yang setengah terbuka pun tertutup rapat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat-cepat melewatiku.

Ya, aku mungkin tega telah membentaknya. Tapi itu bukan semua salahku. Siapa suruh dia jalan tidak pakai mata. Kita berdua sama-sama salah. Jadi tidak perlu ada perdebatan yang panjang lagi. Tapi tadi dia minta maaf padaku. Terserah. Mari kita lupakan semua itu dan menganggapnya hanya angin lalu.

Tangisan Ryuzetsu semakin kencang. Aku pun memberikan es krimku pada dia. Dia tak mau. Akhirnya kami beli satu es krim kerucut lagi. Dia pun berhenti menangis dan berbinar-binar lagi wajahnya. Dasar bocah. Pikirku.

.  
"Hah... Capek sekali," desahku sambil membuka jaketku, kemudian meleta kkannya sembarangan di atas kasurku. Seharian ini aku dan Ryuzetsu bermain terus. Begini sudah jadinya, mandi keringat dan bau badan. Aku menyeka keringatku, melangkah mendekati cermin. Dua tiga detik aku diam.

Gadis itu, pikirku. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Aku mencoba mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa yang telah lalu. Pikiranku menerawang dan berhenti pada sebuah jembatan di mana sebuah peristiwa pernah terjadi di sana. Pada malam ketika bintang-bintang bersinar terang di langit bak taburan berlian dalam jumlah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Kemudian ada seorang gadis teler. Pikiranku terhenti sebentar. Aku membuka kaosku dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ada gadis teler. Resletingnya tidak terkait. Celana dalam merah muda. Lalu ke atas. Tanktop putih bergaris-garis hitam. Ada buah dada montok. Wajahnya putih seperti susu. Rambutnya sebahu dan berwarna biru gelap. Jalannya sempoyongan.

Sementara pikiranku berjalan. Mataku mengerjap dua kali. Tentu saja. Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang frustasi yang dulu hampir melompati pembatas jembatan.

Rasa-rasanya gadis yang ku temui tadi mirip dengan gadis tempo doeloe itu. Ah, mungkin cuma mirip saja. Setelah ku bandingkan ternyata jauh sekali perbedaannya. Gadis tempo doeloe itu badannya agak gendut dari yang tadi. Lalu rambut gadis tempo doeloe itu sebahu, juga ada poninya. Gadis yang tadi itu rambutnya panjang dan di sisir ke kiri. Pipi gadis tempo doeloe itu agak tembem, sedang yang tadi itu kempis alias datar. Memang hanya mirip kelihatannya.

"Hah..." aku merebahkan diri pada kasur. "bagaimana kabar Karin sekarang?"

Sepertinya harus ku hubungi. Sudah enam belas hari berlalu sejak kedatanganku di sini. Karin terakhir menghubungi dua minggu yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum gadis racun ìtu pergi meninggalkanku. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah memegang ponsel lagi.

Aku pun bangkit, membuka laci, mengambil ponsel itu, ternyata mati. Perlu dichas ini ponsel. Pikirku.

Aku mengambil chargerku dan mencolokkannya. Beberapa detik aku diam, lalu aku beranjak mengambil handuk. Sebaiknya aku mandi sementara batrainya terisi. Aku ke luar kamar dan melihat kakak iparku baru ke luar dari kamar mandi.

"Mau mandi?" tanyanya.

"Iya." jawabku.

"Setelah mandi nanti ke luarlah makan,"

"Baik, kak." jawabku. Setelah itu kami berpisah. Aku kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

.  
"Haahh..." aku merebahkan diri di kasurku. Kenyang sekali malam ini. Meski tadi Ryuzetsu menggerecokiku, sama sekali tak merepotkanku. Malah aku senang. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah makan dengan anak-anak. Kemarin-kemarin pun tak begitu.

Aku melirik ponselku, lalu mengambil dan melepas chargernya. Pulsanya kosong.  
Aku pun merogoh saku celanaku. Ada dua lembar uang sepuluh ribuan dan dua puluh ribuan. Ini adalah pemberian ibu dan ayahku kemarin.

Oleh karna itu aku akan beli sebungkus rokok dan pulsa. Sambil mengutak-atik ponsel ini, aku bangkit, pamit pada suami-istri yang sedang nonton tivi di ruang tamu.

Ryuzetsu turun dari atas sofa, kemudian berlari menghampiriku. "Paman mau ke mana?"

E busyeeet tua sekali rasanya aku dipanggil paman.

Aku membungkuk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Mau beli rokok, Zetsu. Tunggu ya." pintaku sambil berdiri. Wajah cerah Ryuzetsu berubah melankolis. Dia diam saja memandangiku. Setelah mencapai pintu, aku pun berbalik, memakai sendal dan berjalan lagi. Namun belum lima langkah aku berjalan, suara tangis Ryuzetsu mengudara.

"Narutoo!" kakakku memanggilku. Aku pun berbalik dan melihat kakakku sudah berdiri di bingkai pintu sambil menggendong Ryuzetsu.

"Merokoknya nanti saja. Ryuzetsu tidak ingin kamu pergi." kata kakakku.

"Sebentar saja kak. Lagian cuma beli rokok doank." jawabku. Kakakku mendengus di sertai alis yang menyatu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Ryu. Pamanmu cuma beli rokok saja." kata kakak ku ketus. Ryuzetsu mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menggaruk telinganya. Bibirnya yang manyun itu lucu sekali. Kakakku memandangku lagi. "ya sudah, cepat sana. Jangan lama-lama."

"Dah... Ryu...," aku pamit undur diri. Berbalik dan berjalan lagi mendekati konter di dekat toko kakakku. Setelah sampai di depan konter ini, aku berhadapan dengan penjaga konter berambut pirang tadi. Dia sedang menunduk sambil mencatat-catat sesuatu pada buku di atas Etalase. Tapi sialnya seandainya aku ini penderita mimisan, mungkin sudah dari tadi aku menyemburkan darah dari hidungku gara-gara belahan dada montok perempuan ini.

"Beli pulsa," ujarku sambil mengeluarkan uang dua puluh ribuanku. Berusaha tak mengacuhkan belahan dada perempuan cantik itu.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandangku ke arah mataku secara langsung. Satu dua detik lamanya dia diam. Kemudian meraih ponsel jadul di dekatnya.

"Berapa?" tanyanya sambil menunduk dan mengutak-atik tombol ponsel jadul itu.

"Sepuluh ribu." jawabku.

"Nomernya?"

Setelah menyebutkan nomer ku, dia memencet-mencet lagi. Sementara itu perhatianku beralih pada sebuah ponsel layar sentuh yang ada di dalam Etalase. Ponsel itu tipis, berwarna hitam, dan tampak keren sekali di mataku. Seandainya aku punya yang itu, dunia akan terasa lebih indah.

 **Kring! Kring!**

Pulsaku sudah masuk. Aku menyerahkan uangku.

"Ambil saja. Tidak usah bayar," katanya santai. Aku tersentak. Mataku mengerjap tak percaya. Tak usah bayar katanya. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya setelah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi transaksi jual-belinya, aku harus menyerahkan uang bayarannya? Terserahlah. Aku anggap hari keberuntunganku. Barangkali konter itu sedang mengadakan promo. Hmm hmm entahlah.

Aku melangkah lagi, berniat membeli sebungkus rokok di deretan toko tadi pagi. Malam begitu sepi, tiada manusia pun yang kelihatan kecuali kadang sebuah motor berpapasan denganku. Suara-suara jangkrik dan kodok bersahutan. Di depanku agak gelap, hanyasinar purnama dan beberapa lampu saja yang menjadi penerangan pada jembatan itu.

Angin berhembus kencang, dan suara dedaunan dari pohon-pohon itu menyambut alunan-alunan suara kodok dan jangkrik itu.

Ponselku ku angkat. Ku cari-cari nomer Karin di kontak ponselku. Setelah ketemu, aku mulai menelpon. Tak perlu menunggu lama, karna ketika speaker ponselku berbunyi 'tuth' Karin pun menjawabnya.

Salam ntan dengan juluk browng...

"Kakak!" Karin memekik keras sekali. Dan terpaksa aku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku.

"Iya, Karin."

"Kenapa kakak tidak mau mengangkat panggilan dari Karin?! Karin pikir kakak sudah lupa sama Karin,"

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja kakak tidak akan melupakan sepupu kakak yang paling kakak sayangi ini. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Buruk, kak..." sahut Karin dengan suara nyaring.

"Buruk bagaimana?"

"Karin tidak ada yang menghibur...," masih dengan suara yang ia membalas. "tidak ada yang berbeda. Malah semakin membosankan. Huh... Semenjak kakak pergi dari sini. Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Hahaha," aku tertawa garing. "nanti kakak akan pulang untuk menjenguk kalian kalau punya uang. Untuk saat-saat ini tak bisa, Karin. Sabar ya?"

"Hah... Karin kangen kakak...,"

"Huuu... Baru juga sehari. Karin di mana sekarang?"

"Aku? Tentu saja di kamar kakak,"

"Apa?" aku terkejut. "kenapa di kamar kakak? Kakak 'kan nyuruhnya di kamar kak Naruko,"

"Nggak. Karin maunya di sini dan sudah kerasan berada di sini. Itung-itung kalo Karin kangen kakak, Karin tinggal guling-gulingan di sini."

"Jangan acak-acak kamar, kakak!"

"Karin nggak ngapa-ngapain, kak. Cuma melihat-lihat koleksi kakak. Termasuk inìii! Hahahaha...," dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di sana.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, Karin?! Jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada kamarku!"

"Hahahahahaha―"

 **Tuth Tuth Tuth**

Panggilan itu diakhiri oleh Karin. Aku mengangkat wajahku, ternyata sudah sampai pada deretan toko-toko tadi. Aku memandangi toko sembako yang ada di tengah-tengah.

"Hah..." sepertinya hanya itu tempat yang ku kenali dan satu-satunya yang pernah ku datangi. "sepertinya harus di sana." dan sepertinya harus berurusan dengan wanita itu lagi. Capek kalau gairahku harus bangkit lagi gara-gara perempuan. Untunglah ketika aku memasuki tempat itu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika berhadapan dengan perempuan itu.

Singkatnya setelah membayar sebungkus rokok dan korek api, aku pun pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang itu aku membakar sebatang rokok. Tiba-tiba gadis yang tadi menabrakku ke luar dari gerbang rumah besar yang tadi pagi menarik perhatianku.

Jarak kami lima belas meter. Cara berjalannya agak lambat, lebih terkesan santai, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mendekatinya. Tepat ketika jarak kami selang lima meter saja dì tengah-tengah jembatan ini, dia berhenti. Aku mengangkat alisku dan aku malah ikut berhenti, kemudian dia menengok ke arahku. Kemudian berjalan lagi, tapi kali ini lebih cepat. Mendadak aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dua kali lipat lagi.

Pasti ada sesuatu, pikirku. Biasanya tempat-tempat seperti ini memang banyak sekali rumor tentang makhlus halus yang menunggunya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan di belakangku seperti ada yang berdiri. Aku menengok ke belakang, tak ada siapa-siapa. Jantungku mulai berdebar-debar kencang. Suasana tempat ini lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Entahlah seperti ada yang mengintaiku dari suatu tempat di kegelapan ini.

 **Tap tap tap**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga mengikuti gadis itu. Rokok di mulutku ku buang. Gadis itu juga malahan ikut berlari. Tentunya lariku lebih cepat darinya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriakku. Dia tak menggubrisku. Dia tetap berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa mau menoleh. Perasaan tentang kehadiran sosok makhluk halus itu terasa semakin kuat berada di belakangku.

Tak peduli pada napasku yang mulai sesak. Aku lari sekencang yang aku bisa. Tapi ujung jembatan itu terasa jauh sekali bagiku.

Gadis itu sudah ada di depanku. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk menyusulnya. Kami sudah sampai di ujung jembatan dan hanya tinggal belokan ini saja kami akan sampai di pemukiman warga.

"Aduh!"

Naasnya, kakiku malah tersandung batu, gadis itu juga berhenti dan berbalik. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menubruknya.

Buggh!

"Kyaaa!"

Aku menabraknya dan kami jatuh tersungkur ke jalanan, lebih tepatnya aku saja. Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang malah aku yang jadi bawah. Ditindih lagi.

Aku tidak tahu bagian tubuhnya yang mana yang sekarang menindih wajahku. Rasanya empuk sekali. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi perhatian utamaku.

 **Buagh buagh buagh**

Dia memukuliku berkali-kali.

"Argh! Berhenti memukulku!" erangku sambil berusaha melindungi wajahku dari amukannya. Dia pun berhenti, namun tak lama setelah itu perutku diinjak, lalu dada dan menendang Mr P ku.

"Haharrrgggh!" aku meraung kesakitan. Semua rasa nyeri itu terpusat di selangkanganku. Dibanding semua nyeri di tubuhku ini, selangkanganku jauh lebih menyiksa lagi nyerinya. Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menegak napas barang sesaat saja. Sakiitt sekalii...

Tak lama setelah itu, di tengah-tengah tubuhku yang lemah ini, aku mendengar suara orang-orang berdatangan. Aku berusaha membangkitkan tubuhku. Setiap kali bergerak rasanya selangkanganku berkedut-kedut menyakitkan.

"Nah, itu dia! Mungkin itu orangnya! Ayo tangkap dia!" orang-orang berteriak tak jelas. Mereka kemudian berhenti dan mengelilingiku.

"Ini nih penjahat kelaminnya! Ayo seret dia!" perintah seseorang. Lalu memegang ke dua tanganku.

"Eh, eh, apa-apaan nih?! Mau dibawa ke mana saya? Mau dibawa ke mana saya?" aku mencoba mengelak. Tetapi ada delapan tangan yang memegangi dua lenganku kuat-kuat sehingga aku tak bisa apa-apa.

"Jangan melawan bocah cabul! Kecil-kecil sudah berani jadi pemerkosa! Gedenya mau jadi apa ente?!" tanya orang yang ada di kiriku. Lalu ada yang mendorong-dorong kepalaku dari belakang.

"Woi! Jangan dorong-dorong kepala, bego!" teriakku sambil menengok ke belakang. Tetapi kepalaku didorong lagi.

"Tampar saja, somplak ini! Biar dia diem! Dasar cerewet!" teriak seseorang lagi.

"Sabar bro. Sabar. jangan main hakim sendiri...,"

"Iya bro sabar. Sentil aja kepalanya sekali."

"Ingatlah kata pak RT bro. Orang sabar disayang hutan,"

Mereka berbicara terus, sementara aku hanya bisa diam saja melihat mereka membawaku ke dalam rumah besar yang tempat gadis itu ke luar tadi. Lalu membawaku masuk ke ruang tamu. Di sana ada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk. Aku melihat si gadis yang tadi menghajarku duduk sambil menangis memeluk sorang wanita. Entah itu siapa, aku juga tak tahu. kemudian mereka mendudukkan ku secara paksa.

 **TBC**

* * *

Bruuuhhhh Terserah sajalah... Puyeng baca Reviewnya. ane cowok... (-.-) Siapa yang ngatain gua jomblo tadi? Gua pacarin baru tau rasa lu!


End file.
